The one that got away
by rjt040190
Summary: NEW CHAPTER:He had never seen them this terrified before. They both didn't say a thing; instead they grabbed him and walked to the other room. One of his friends turned on the lights. The moment he saw, he wanted to throw up. The room started to spin and it became very hard for him to breathe. He shouted with horror written all over his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? This is my VERY first story I have written for Snow White and The huntsman. I just saw the movie a couple of days ago and immediately fell in love with this pairing. This is my take on Snow and Eric's lives, but in the modern world. (2012) I really hope you will like this one. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**This is chapter 1. Here goes.**

* * *

I woke up startled and immediately looked around my surroundings. Realizing I was in my room I relaxed a bit, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I looked at the time; it was 1 AM. I listened to the sounds in my apartment, but I only heard the clock ticking and nothing else. It was dark in my room; I always liked sleeping in the dark but these last few nights, I was afraid to. But even when I was scared, I still turned the lights off before going to bed. These last few months I felt really uncomfortable in my own bed and apartment. I don't know why, but I felt awfully restless. Waking up in the middle of the night, afraid of something that isn't there. I don't know what to do with myself, I really have no clue.

Not being able to sleep again, I did what I had done these last few weeks. I got out of bed, put my black boots on, wrapped a thick and warm coat around myself and walked out of my apartment. I walked through the hall, to the elevator, got off at the first floor and walked out of the building. Wandering through the streets of my hometown, having no destination. I just walked and walked till I was tired, then I went back home. If you saw me like that, you'd probably think I am crazy or troubled.

I am, I am troubled. But the thing is, I don't know why I am this restless. I have everything a 22 year old woman would want; I have a job I love, a gorgeous and huge apartment, friends and family who love me, a boyfriend who's crazy about me. My life is complete and perfect. I **SHOULD** be happy, yet I feel the opposite of that.

There is an emptiness inside my heart that cannot be explained. I hide these feelings from the world, because if they knew how I truly felt, they would say that I am a very ungrateful person. So, I keep it all to myself. But this emptiness and restlessness was consuming me from the inside out.

My boyfriend Will is an amazing guy, but I am not in love with him anymore. Maybe I never was; maybe I was in love with THE IDEA of him. Will comes from a wealthy family, is very handsome and loves me very much. My friends say I am very lucky to have him, but all I feel now is a deep friendship for him. Nothing more, nothing less. What makes matters worse is the fact that he always says that he will marry me some day. But I do not want to. These past days I toss and turn in my bed, thinking of a way to break up with him.

But every scenario I think of, leaves him heartbroken and me feeling extremely guilty. So I postpone it every time I see him. When I wake up in the morning, I say to myself: 'Today I will do it'. But when he hugs me tightly and says that he loves me loads, those heart wrenching words refuse to leave my lips.

So here I am, still wandering the streets of my hometown without a destination. Just walking and walking like some nut. Then it happened! It happened so fast, that I froze at the spot. I was going to cross the street; the light was green. But I was SO DEEP in thought, that I didn't see a car driving through a red light! It was coming right at me, but I was too shocked to move. At that very moment, I saw my life flashing before my eyes.

_**But it was really confusing: I saw myself looking in the mirror. I was wearing a long, white dress fit for a queen. But judging from it, I wasn't in the 21st century. It seems like I was in a time, centuries ago. I had my raven black hair down and there was a crown on my head. I was still looking in the mirror. Suddenly I felt a warm and tender hand touch my right shoulder lightly. When I turned around, I was looking into the deepest, lightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. Looking into those blue orbs made me happy, but yet tears were rolling down my cheeks and my eyes closed without my accord.**_

_**In that very moment I inhaled deeply; his scent was intoxicating. It definitely was too much for me to handle.**_

But suddenly I was lying on the ground. In those moments that I was seeing things, I felt two rough hands grab me by my shoulders and pulled me to the sidewalk! Instead of thanking this person, I wanted to curse at him/her for disturbing my moment in a time long ago. Was it my other life? Is that even possible? I got on my feet, planning to scold who ever saved my life. But when I saw who it was, my mouth almost dropped on the floor. I, Snow W. Wilson, was gazing into the deepest, lightest blue eyes I had ever seen in my life.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Will she scold or thank the person who saved her life? Was that a vision of another lifetime or just her heightened, active imagination? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	2. Chapter 2

******I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert and putting me as your fave author. Aaawww. You all are truly LOVELY! :D Love you loads, you guys. Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. It is going to get interesting. Okay, here we will see Eric's POV. We are going to take a peak into his life.**

* * *

What a long day I had! Today I worked from 9 AM till 11:30 PM, because I wanted to close this case. And I stayed a bit longer, doing some paperwork. I was so relieved, knowing that we arrested the murderer to a double homicide. He killed mother and daughter, because the mother broke up with him. What a nut! He didn't want her with anyone else but him. God! That was not love. That was some crazy OBSESSION.

I sighed, thanking the heavens that I don't have that problem. Love. I shook my head and felt a sudden sharp pain in my heart. My stomach turns upside down, every time I was reminded of her. 'Sarah' I whispered. She was my high school sweetheart. It has been 12 years since I saw her last. We were 17 and deeply in love. We were going to graduate high school together and planning to go to college after that. But fate wanted to be cruel to both of us. The day before graduation, Sarah disappeared.

The police, her family and friends and I searched high and low for her. I moved heaven and earth trying to find her; I dedicated years of my life because I believed I was going to succeed in finding her. But she never turned up. We never found her. The police believed that she was not alive anymore. Everybody eventually gave up: the police, her so called friends, even her parents did. But I never did. That's the reason I became a detective. I wanted to bring closure to the family and friends of the person who lost their life.

I never got closure though. And I never fell in love again. Sure I had girlfriends after Sarah, but I never felt love for another woman. I wondered if I am going to be single the rest of my life. I laughed sarcastically at the life I am living right now. When I was a teenager, I never thought I'd end up like this.

I left the police station around 00:30 AM, but didn't go straight back to my apartment. I stopped at a bar, trying to drink my sorrows away. Gosh! I am really pathetic, feeling sorry for myself. Around 1:30 AM I decided to go home, after I had a couple of drinks. I got out of the bar, walked to my car and was fumbling with my keys. I couldn't see straight anymore. Again I laughed at myself and decided to call a cab.

I searched for the number of the cab driver who usually brought me home, if I was too drunk to drive. Just as I was about to dial his number, something or to be precise, somebody caught my eye. I saw a young woman wandering the streets. It was late and dark, but by the light of the full moon, I could see her face clearly. She looked like she stepped out of a fairy tale. She had long, shiny raven black hair and lips red as the rose. I couldn't see the color of her eyes though. She was a true beauty.

She was about to cross the street and was so deep in thought, that she didn't see the car that was driving right at her! I ran as fast as my legs could and grabbed her tightly by both her shoulders and pulled her onto the sidewalk.

_**The moment my hands touched her shoulders, I was transported to some other place? Some other time? It was very confusing! I wasn't in the 21st century anymore. The clothes I was wearing were ridiculous! I was in a very dark forest, with an axe in my hand. Then I saw her: the beauty. She was smiling at me and told me to walk faster, if we wanted to reach our destination in time. I walked behind her slowly, making her turn around. She asked why I looked like I had seen a ghost. I just mumbled something even I didn't understand! She was wearing a worn out dress, but still she looked breathtaking. Walking right behind her, I took in her scent. Even with her old dress, she smelled AMAZING! I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and opened them. I stared at her hand; her skin was white as snow. I had the sudden urge to feel her hand in mine; I wasn't able to hold myself back. But just as I was about to touch her hand, I was brought back to reality.**_

I was back and realized that I had roughly pulled her onto the sidewalk. I wished I wasn't that rough, but in that moment all I thought was to save her life. She got up and looked furious! I was pretty sure she was going to give me a piece of her mind. But when she saw that it was me, she looked kind of shocked and we just gazed into each other's eyes. Not a word leaving her or my lips.

She was truly a very gorgeous beauty. I think I have **never **seen someone as beautiful as her. She had sea green eyes, making me want to drown in them. I, Eric Gray, never was lost for words. But for a couple of minutes, I was. I sighed deeply and miraculously after a couple of moments, I was able to say:' Pardon me, but are you alright, miss?'

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What will Snow say? What will she do? Both her and Eric are having visions. Are they just imagining things? Or are they memories? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert, putting me as your fave author and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Okay, here we will see a cute interaction between Snow and Eric. In Snow's POV.**

* * *

I was so lost gazing into his baby blue eyes, that he had to repeat his question. He smiled down at me and asked once more:' Are you alright, Miss?' I bet a 100 dollars that my cheeks turned crimson red, because he had a twinkle in his eyes; I guess he found it funny that he had an effect on me.

'Yes, I am fine. I scraped my knees a bit, but other than that I am perfectly unharmed. By the way, thank you very much for saving my life. I am forever in your debt.' I said, while smiling at him.' No need to thank me, miss. It is my pleasure.' He said.

'My name is Snow. You don't have to address me with miss.' I said. He nodded and said:' Okay, nice to meet you Snow. Even under these circumstances. I laughed out loud out of nervousness and asked:' So we have established that my name is Snow. And yours is?'

'Oh, excuse me. My name is Eric Gray.' He said and extended his hand, so I shook his hand. His hand was very warm; what a nice feeling that was. Even though his touch was warm, it made a shiver go through my body. But in this case, a very good shiver. I sighed deeply at the thought, making him look at me questioningly.

'Nothing, I just had a very eventful day is all.' I said, while trying to avoid his gaze.' Well, Snow. I think it would be a very good idea if we looked at your knee. Does it burn a lot?' He asked, truly concerned about me.' It isn't that bad, Eric. I will take care of it when I get home.' I said, trying not to swoon.

'I also apologize on how I pulled you roughly on the sidewalk.' He said with a serious look on his face. He looked really sorry. Okay, he made it very hard for me not to swoon.' No need to apologize, Eric. If you didn't, maybe I wouldn't be alive now talking to you. So, once again: Thank you for saving me.' I said with a smile.

After hearing that, his face lit up and his beautiful smile graced his face like before. 'It is very late, but my favorite coffee shop is still open. Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?' He asked, looking at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. I so wanted to say yes, but I had to think about Will. He was crazy about me, but also a tiny bit jealous.

So reluctantly I said:' Maybe some other time, Eric?' I really have to head back to my apartment; I am very tired and sleepy at the moment.' He nodded and said:' You are right, it's really late. Some other time then.' He called a cab for me; after 5 minutes I sat in the cab and he closed the door for me. We looked each other in the eyes for the last time and said goodbye. But not before he slipped me something in my hand. The cab drove away; I waited a couple of minutes before opening my hand to see what was inside. It was a piece of paper folded neatly. On it was written: Call me. Detective Eric H. Gray. His number was on it too. I smiled and put it in the pocket of my coat. Okay, I have to stop smiling from ear to ear. It wasn't normal, but I couldn't help it.

I arrived home around 2:30 AM. While I was in the shower, I listened to the messages on my answering machine. Will left me more than 3 messages, asking where I was and saying that he was worried sick about me. I sighed and decided to sent him a text message. After that, I put a sticking plaster on my scraped knees and went to bed. I sat on my bed and giggled like a schoolgirl, thinking about how my night started out terribly but how it ended on a good note.

I closed my eyes and while I almost drifted off to sleep, I realized that the restlessness and emptiness I felt a couple of hours ago had disappeared! How is that possible? Then I remembered the piece of paper he gave me. I jumped out of bed and brought my coat with me on the bed. I leaned on the headboard and pulled the paper out of my coat. The moment I opened the neatly folded paper, I was hit by a vision:

_**Again I returned to a time, centuries ago. I was running through the halls of the palace, while tears rolled uncontrollably down my cheeks. What I had to do and say to him moments ago, broke my heart into a million pieces. He left and I did nothing to stop him. I will surely never see him again. The pain of losing him was unbearable. I almost stumbled and fell, because of the long gown I was wearing. The words he used were like a dagger through my heart. But I had to let him go, I had to. Without realizing it, I went inside the room where Ravenna's mirror was. **_

_**I walked up to it, still sobbing uncontrollably. It was then when the mirror spoke to me. It asked why I was so heartbroken. Without thinking I told it everything. Then it said there was a witch. A very powerful witch named Alditha. It said that she may not be able to help me in this lifetime, but she can surely help me in another one. I didn't trust what the mirror had to say, but I was desperate! So I asked where I could get in touch with this powerful witch Alditha. It gave me an address and directions. I still didn't trust the mirror, but I decided to go to the witch anyway. So without anybody knowing where exactly I was heading, I got on my horse and prayed that the witch could help me.**_

Suddenly I was back in my room, on my bed! I put my hand on my cheek and felt tears on them. That vision or memory was gut wrenching. I still felt the pain in my heart. This is getting out of hand! I really had to find out what is going on with me. I don't think I am hallucinating or imagining things. This time I saw things, because of the piece of paper Eric gave me. Maybe it had something to do with Eric. Did it? So I decided in a whim to call Eric tomorrow. I was truly puzzled and torn. But I was too tired to dwell on it. So with Eric's baby blue eyes on my mind, I peacefully went to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Did the witch help Snow a long time ago? Do you think it was wise of Snow to believe the mirror? Oh boy! Do you think Snow will tell Will about Eric?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert, putting me as your fave author and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 4. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? :)**

**Hold on to your seats. Eric goes home and just can't seem to get Snow out of his mind. Here is Eric's POV.**

* * *

After the cab drove away, I stood on the sidewalk for a couple of minutes. Everything went by so fast; I can't believe I gave her my number! I shook my head and called another cabdriver to bring me home. My apartment was not small and not huge; it was just the size I need. I took a shower and got dressed. This night was really weird and eventful!

First of all I had a vision of Snow and me in another time? That was totally freaking me out! Is it even possible? Was I hallucinating? I tried to figure it out, but with no result. Then I smoothly talked to her and even gave her my number! I hope she doesn't call, because I am the last thing a sweet girl like her needs.

But another part of me wishes that she does call. There is just something about her that draws me to her. Besides her being the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen; she just possesses something that pulls me in. Plus the fact that I saw her and me walking in a dark forest in another time. I really hope that I am not going insane.

She reminded me of Sarah too. Not in looks though; Sarah had golden blonde hair, brown eyes and was tanned. I couldn't put my finger on it yet, but she just reminded me of Sarah. I walked to the living room and grabbed the framed picture of Sarah and looked at it. God, I still miss her. After all these years I never found her.

I put the picture back on the table and walked to my bedroom. I sat in bed and couldn't stop thinking about Snow. She was a fascinating young woman. It just bothered me that I had that vision (or memory) of the two of us in that dark forest. What was that all about?

I also thought about my life now. When I was in high school I always dreamed of becoming a lawyer or engineer. I got accepted to 2 very good colleges, but after what happened to Sarah I didn't go to college. I searched for her and didn't want to give up. I got into a huge argument with my parents about it. They wanted me to think about my dreams and future. But they didn't understand that in my mind there was no future for me without Sarah in it. My dad died a few years back; we never made up. I regret that now. My mom lives with a friend on the other side of town. I still visit her and I am glad that she accepted the fact that I had become a detective.

Yet at times I could see it in her eyes that she wished that I took the opportunity to become a lawyer or something. But I am a detective and very good at it too. I don't regret not becoming a lawyer. Now that I am a detective, I help solve the most complex murder cases. My mom told me once that my dad didn't show it, but that he was proud of me. That broke my heart, because we used to get along very well until our huge falling out.

A year after Sarah's disappearance, I decided that I wanted to become a police officer. After 5 years being an uniformed officer, I became a detective. This is what I do best; being a detective. The detectives who were in charge of Sarah's case, were good at their jobs but even they couldn't solve her case. I remember one tip they received, that gave them hope to find Sarah. Some 10 year old kid called and said that he/she saw a man dragged a girl who looked like Sarah into a black car. The kid promised to come to the police station the next day, but he/she never did. And after that, the case just couldn't be solved. I sighed deeply and wondered if I should try to move on. It's been 12 long years; I don't think I will find Sarah. If I was in her place, I would've wanted her to move on. But it was very hard to. A tear escaped my eye; thinking about moving on made me feel very guilty towards Sarah. Not only that, but also how I can't stop thinking about that gorgeous, green eyed beauty who I gave my number to.

I get a weird feeling, like I know Snow from somewhere. Like she meant a lot to me. So weird. I smiled thinking how fast I grabbed a paper and pen to write her my number. Usually I was not that forward, but Snow is just so … I can't seem to find the right word to describe her. Ha! I got it: Enchanting. She's just so enchanting. Even if I tried, I don't think I could get her out of my head now that I had met her.

I am so tired though. I closed my eyes, trying to get a couple hours of sleep because I have to work tomorrow. But instead of falling asleep, I got hit by another vision( or memory?) :

**_I was in a palace; I was in HER palace. There she was again. It was Snow with me in the room; she wasn't facing me. She was crying uncontrollably, making my heart ache enormously. Her whole body was shuddering. I wanted to make her feel better, but I couldn't because she was the one who had broken my heart just now. When I came to see her an hour ago, I didn't expect her to say those cruel words to me. And because she had hurt me with her words, I said the most awful things to her to hurt her back. And it worked, because she's sobbing now. Yet I still felt the gut wrenching pain in my heart, caused by Snow. Why? Why had she made such a cruel decision. Surely she had a better option than this? She was Queen for crying out loud! But whatever I would say, she had made up her mind and wasn't going to change it. The pain in my heart became too much for me to bare. So without saying another word to her and tears in my eyes, I stormed out of her room, out of her palace and out of her life. I got on my horse and decided then and there to NEVER come back._**

Suddenly I was in my own bedroom again; sitting in my own bed. I was totally freaking out right now! Was I going insane? I don't think so. It seemed so real; I'm sure it wasn't a dream. I think these visions had something to do with Snow. I had to find out! If she hasn't called me by tomorrow evening, I will try to get in touch with her some way. MY way. And with her on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What did Snow say to Eric, that made him leave her? And why didn't she stop him? GOD! Why Snow, why? ****Will she call him first? Or will he find her first? What is HIS way?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert, putting me as your fave author and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? I need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats. Snow will invite Eric over for dinner. Here is Snow's POV.**

* * *

The next morning I got up and took a shower, thinking. Thinking about Eric. I had to see him again, because I needed to know what the visions( or memories?) were about. It's so hard to believe that they were memories and that those events really happened. I sighed and went to my closet after my shower.

I had a lot to do at the office; a lot of pictures to develop. I love taking pictures, so I became a photographer . My dad wanted me to take over the family business, but that's not what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. At 15 I discovered that I wanted to be a photographer. On my 9th birthday, I received the BEST present ever from my mom. It was the newest model camera and I just took pictures constantly. Photography played a huge role in my life. My parents used to force me to put the camera away! LOL! Little did I know, I was going to become very successful.

With the help of my dad, I opened a photo studio; I took pictures for the most popular magazines in the country. I keep telling my dad, that the money he gave me to start my own studio, was a loan. That I will give the money back, but he insists that I don't have to give a penny back. I am his little angel, he always says. He was very disappointed that I didn't want to take over his business, but after a lot of huge arguments I had with him, he finally accepted it.

I had picked the clothes I wanted to wear today: my black skinny jeans, red top, black jacket and red pumps. I tied my long, raven black hair in a messy bun and wore light make-up. My lips were naturally red, so I didn't need lip-gloss or lipstick. I looked in the mirror to look at the result; I looked okay for a day at the studio.

Then I went out the door, after grabbing my phone and bag. From my apartment to the studio it was a 15 minute drive. I arrived at the office at 9 AM and worked nonstop, till 1 PM. I was going to have a bite to eat with Will. We met at the restaurant and had a nice meal. He was continuously asking me about what happened to me the night before.

I told him about Eric; that he saved my life. He sounded relieved, but I could see in his eyes and body language that he got jealous about it! Typical Will; jealous of a man who saved my life! I was a bit angry at his reaction, but didn't say a thing.

At that moment my mom called, reminding me of the dinner party she planned. She kept saying that Will and I had to come. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, because I wanted to finish my work at the studio. But my mom and Will were working together to get me to go to the dinner party, so I had no choice. I had to go. Instead of cursing like I intended to, I mumbled words Will didn't understand. He looked at me like I was some crazy person, so I laughed and told him that I will go to the stupid party. Ugh!

After lunch I went back to the studio and worked till 4:30 PM. I got back home and decided to get ready. But not before I called Eric. I was shaking like a leaf, while dialing his number. I had to see him; I wanted to know more about the visions that seem like memories. I wasn't planning on blurting it out; I just wanted to see if I get more of those when I am near him. And maybe then, I will get the answers I seek. Plus I wanted to introduce him to my family; he did save my life. That meant a lot to me!

I dialed his number and said hi. He sounded happy to hear my voice and said that he was glad that I called him. I invited him to the dinner party; he said that he would come. My heart almost skipped a beat, knowing that I was going to see him again. Okay, I don't know why I am acting this way. Strange.

I had on a little red dress and black high heels. My raven black hair was down and I wore some evening make-up. The party was kind of decent. I was with my back to him, when Eric came in. I heard some women whisper and I automatically knew he had come. I turned around to look in his beautiful, baby blue eyes.

Will and my parents immediately walked towards us. I introduced Eric to them as the man, who had saved me the night before. Everybody thanked him; Will also did. After that, we all had a nice dinner and had nice conversations. Every once in a while, I threw a glance at Eric and I just get a funny feeling in my stomach. It was ridiculous that I never have these feelings when I was with Will. I guess Will saw those glances, because the way he was looking at Eric was scary. I saw flashes in his eyes that were terrifying me; like he was about to strangle Eric or something.

Suddenly Will began to talk badly about the police officers and detectives of our police department. He began to talk about corruption, police commissioners who accepted a lot of money from drug dealers so they could keep selling drugs, cases that were unsolved because of negligence from detectives. He went on and on and on. My dad tried to stop him, but he was so jealous of Eric that he just didn't stop talking. Eric tried to stay calm, but I could see it in his face and body language that he was losing his patience. And to prevent things to escalate, I said that I promised Eric to show him my work.

He immediately understood that I was trying to prevent things from escalating, so he said:' Yes, can I see them now please?' I stood up and began to walk away. He followed me and I just became nervous knowing that he was walking right behind me. We were in my dad's office now; at the other side of the mansion. Out of nervousness I stopped in my tracks, so he bumped into me. I turned around and we both began to laugh. Well, I was just giggling to be honest. I looked up at him and was just blown away by his boyish smile and twinkle in his sparkling, blue eyes. He smiled and said that it was getting late and that he had to go, because tomorrow he had to get to work early. He thanked me for dinner and my hospitality; while doing so he placed his hand on mine and that's when it happened:

**_I was riding on a white horse with a specific destination on my mind. It had been 2 days since I left the palace to get in touch with someone. My white, long gown made it a bit difficult to ride but that didn't keep me from my goal. I could feel the ache in my heart and the tears were making it hard for me to see. I let the love of my life go. My head was pounding uncontrollably; I was a total mess. Never before had I experienced such unbearable pain in my heart; it was inhuman. I arrived at an old cottage; this was Alditha's house. It looked terrifying, but that didn't stop me at all. I got off my horse and walked to the small door of the cottage. I knocked on it and waited. A dark fear, suddenly came over me. I was about to walk away, when I heard a raspy, old voice say:' Come in, my Queen. You came to the right place; I know what you want. I can help you. Come in, my dear.' I was terrified; I almost forgot to breathe for a moment. But I went in anyway, because I was determined to be with the man I loved with all my heart and soul. Even if it was in another lifetime._**

With a shock, I returned back to reality! Eric's hand was still on mine and he was asking me if I was feeling alright. I came out of it and apologized. I was panicking! He smiled, but had a worried look on his face. ' I really have to go, Snow. Maybe some other time, you can show me your work?' He said. I smiled shyly and agreed to it. I walked him to the door and before he walked away I said:' I apologize for Will's behavior. He can be unreasonable sometimes.' He smiled coyly and said:' I know why he was acting like that. He was extremely jealous. Maybe I would be too, if I had a girlfriend who was as beautiful and wonderful as you.' Then he walked away. I was stunned; I couldn't say anything back and stood frozen at the spot.

I let out a breath that I had been holding and whispered:' My heart can't take this much. Help me, Lord.' Thinking about the words that had left Eric's lips and the vision I just had, I stood still at the threshold of my parents' front door. With my hand over my heart.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? How will Snow react towards Will, after he treated Eric horribly? Will she forgive her boyfriend? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert, putting me as your fave author and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? I need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. It is getting really rough. Eric suddenly wanted to leave the party. Here we will see the reason why. Snow will remember something HORRIBLE that happened years ago! **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

This morning I woke up with a very funny feeling in my stomach. This green eyed, raven-black haired beauty was consuming my thoughts. In a very good way that is. I sighed and got out of bed, took a shower and ate breakfast. I went out the door, still with Snow on my mind. I just met her the night before, but I had a feeling that I knew her very well.

These visions or so called memories are frustrating me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:40 AM. I got in my car and drove to work; it was a 20 minute drive. The moment I arrived at work, there was no time to think about her though. There was a murder to be solved, so I worked with my colleagues to investigate the case.

At noon I had lunch and after that I got back to work to investigate some more. There was a lead; my colleague Patrick called me and said that he and Donny were on it. I was still at work, when I received a call. I didn't recognize the number. I picked up with a frown on my face, wondering who it was because there were only a few people who I gave my private cell phone number to.

When I heard her voice, my heart was suddenly beating faster. I was overjoyed, because I didn't expect her to call so soon. Or even to call. With a stupid grin on my face, I talked to her. She was inviting me over to dinner at her parents' house. I wanted to say no, because I didn't know her family but I was too weak. Her request sounded so sincere and to tell you the truth, I was dying to see her again. To gaze into those gorgeous, sea green eyes of hers, making me want to drown in them.

Plus I needed to find out what exactly those visions were about, so I said yes. She sounded glad; she gave me the address and directions. We said goodbye and hung up. I was still smiling like an idiot, when Patrick and Donny came back to the station. They asked why I looked so happy; I didn't give them a satisfying answer though. So they immediately thought it had to do with a woman and they kept teasing me about it. It was 5 PM, when I got into my car and went home.

I got home, took a nap and after that I got ready for the dinner party that was going to begin around 7:30 PM. The clothes I picked were: blue black trousers, a black button down shirt and black shoes. I combed my short hair; it was still a bit wet from my shower. I put my wallet, car keys and phone in my coat and walked out the door with it in my hand.

Around 7:30 PM I arrived at the address; her parents' home was a mansion. To be honest, I didn't know she came from a wealthy family. I parked my car, got out of it and walked to the door. Before I could knock, the door swung open. A butler welcomed me and I told him that I came for Snow. A sincere smile appeared on his face and he told me to follow him. The moment I saw her, I had trouble controlling my heart beat. Again, it was beating faster than usual. She had her back to me and was talking to someone. I walked towards her; it was then when she decided to turn around. She looked breathtaking! I had trouble breathing and smiled at her. Her red dress and black high heels were perfect on her. She wore her shiny, long, raven-black hair down. I had trouble focusing on anything else, but this beauty standing before me.

She introduced me to her parents and her boyfriend. When she used that word 'boyfriend', my heart sank. She was already taken. I didn't show it, but I was very disappointed to hear that. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, because her parents asked me about how I saved her. I told the story; they were really grateful that I was there to prevent that car from hitting Snow. Her parents were really nice; now I know from whom she has that. To be honest, I didn't expect to enjoy the party. But it was really nice. Now and then, Snow looked my way with a beautiful smile on her face. She had such an effect on me; it was crazy! Every time our eyes locked, my heart would beat so fast I was afraid it would come out of my chest.

I had a great time, until her boyfriend began to talk cr** about my police department. I didn't want to make a scene, so I tried keeping it cool. I did, till he talked about unsolved cases! Oh no! Wrong move for him to make. I was about to give him a HUGE piece of my mind, when Snow said that she promised me to show me her work. I got that she wanted to prevent a scene, so I followed her. She was a photographer! Never in a million years would I have guessed that she's an artist. I bet her photos are amazing like her! Suddenly she stopped, so I bumped into her. We began to laugh; when she turned around to face me I was mesmerized! She was breathtaking. _**I had the sudden urge to bring my hand towards her face and to caress her soft cheek with my hand. But I wanted to take my time and caress it slowly, **__**very slowly to make the feeling last longer. I imagined that if I did, the moment my hand would touch her skin, she would automatically shut her eyes tightly**_. I was taken out of my thoughts though, when her scent hit me. She stood so close that I inhaled deeply and took in the scent that was all her: strawberries and vanilla. It drove all my senses almost to the brink of insanity! I had to leave. NOW! I was afraid that if I was this close to her any longer, I would do things that I might regret. Things like tracing my finger along her red rose lips.

I mentally slapped myself and told her I had to go; I used the excuse that I had to work tomorrow. I thanked her for her hospitality and placed my hand on hers. The moment I touched her hand, it looked like she was 'gone' for a few moments. I worriedly asked if she was alright; she then got out of it and apologized. She walked me to the front door and apologized for Will's behavior. I told her that I'd probably be jealous too, if I had a girlfriend like her and casually walked away. My answer stunned her, I guess. Because she was speechless.

When I sat in my car, I mentally slapped myself. Why did I say that last line? I must be going crazy! She had a boyfriend who was as wealthy as her and her parents. I must be a fool to think that she would even feel the slightest of what I felt for her. Arghhh! I could just strangle myself for acting like a naïve teenager. I started the car and drove home feeling like a fool, scolding myself.

I was in my apartment in bed, trying to fall a sleep, when I had another 'memory':

**_I was in my cottage, drinking myself in oblivion. She has married the Duke's son today; everybody was celebrating except for me. There was a huge party going on; even I was invited. I let out a heavy sigh of frustration. Three months after I last saw her, I received the invitation to her wedding. I had read and BURNED it afterwards! The people of the kingdom are already talking about, how the Queen should immediately work on providing an heir to the throne. At the moment I am drunk, miserable and probably pathetic looking. Why? Why, my Queen? Why?_**

She got married in my vision? Oh boy! This was so weird? With Snow on my mind, I drifted off to sleep. I hope to see her again very soon.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

It was 1:30 AM; all the guests had left the party. Will was with my parents on the other side of the mansion. Out of nowhere, one of my dad's business partners, Joseph, walked towards me. Ugh! I thought he had left already too; I NEVER liked him! He was old, almost 60 but he thinks he's such a Casanova! Just because he's wealthy, he thinks that he can buy anything and anyone! He loves young girls who are younger than 25. I heard he had a girlfriend once, who was 16! He was a pervert I never liked, because he also was a married man. His wife was very nice; she doesn't deserve to be treated like he did.

I had the urge to vomit, when he smiled at me and said that I looked gorgeous. He even touched me on my shoulder. How dare he! I wanted to walk away, but he roughly grabbed me and held my wrist tightly. He smelled disgusting; he was clearly drunk. I wanted to scream, but was hit by a memory:

_**It happened 12 years ago. I was in the car with my mom. She got out and told me to wait, because she forgot something to buy when we were in the supermarket. She walked away, so I turned on the radio. I was listening to a song, when I saw Joseph. He got out of his black car and looked furious! He was talking to a girl. No, he wasn't talking, but was shouting at her! I got very scared and I saw in her eyes that she was terrified too. She wanted to walk away, but he grabbed her and dragged her to his car! She screamed for help, but he had put his hand around her mouth muffling her cries. I wanted to help, but was too afraid to get out of the car. So I sat in the car frozen at the spot. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. I couldn't and just sat useless, sobbing uncontrollably.**_

Joseph was still holding my wrist tightly. I became hysterical, because he had a hold on me. So I screamed with tears in my eyes, as loud as I could:' LET GO OF ME!' I repeated those 4 words over and over again. I was scared out of my mind. The memory was haunting me; how was it possible that I had forgotten about this? He didn't expect me to act this hysterical. So he let go of my wrist, when he heard my parents and Will running towards us.

My dad looked furious and shoved Joseph so hard that he fell on the floor! He shouted at Joseph, asking what he had done to me. My dad was friends with him, so he knew he liked young women and assumed he tried to hit on me. So without waiting for his answer, he shouted:' GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!' Joseph ran out of the house as fast as he could.

I was still sobbing hysterically, so my dad held me in his arms and promised me that it was going to be okay. My mom cried too and wrapped her arms around my dad and me. Will just stood there; like the fifth wheel of a car.

While I was in my parents' arms, I was still haunted by the memories of that teenage girl. How was it possible that my memories of her were completely erased, until just now?

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Is Eric falling for Snow? And OMG! What did that b****** Joseph do to the teenage girl? Oh no. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 7. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? I need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow's whole world will turn upside down. And Eric will have a very interesting 'memory'. **

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have I will reply on here:**

**To guest 1: Let's hope he tells her about his 'memories'. Very soon!**

**To guest 2: We will see if she dumps Will. :) .. Let's hope. haha!**

**To guest 3: No, you are not wrong. You totally have it on the right end. It is her! I left some clues on this chap and on chap 4. You and darkgirl3 are RIGHT about that. :)**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

After what happened with Joseph, my dad thought it would be best if I stayed with them for the night. I was too tired and scared to protest. My mom asked me if I needed her to sleep in the same room with me, but I said no. I said good night and walked away, but I had to ask her about that day 12 years ago. She was with me that day, so I asked her if I had ever told her that I saw Joseph grabbing a teenage girl. For a moment, I saw my dad and her tense. But they recovered fast and my mom answered that tonight was the first time that I had mentioned it. I thought she was not being totally honest with me, but I was so exhausted and out of it that I let it go. My dad then said that I should get some rest and that we were going to talk about this the next day. I nodded, kissed them both good night and went to one of the many spare bed rooms and took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I saw Will sitting on the bed. He looked sad, so I asked what was bothering him.

'I am sorry about what happened, Snow. Joseph is such a big pervert.' He said. I said:' We all know what Joseph is, because your dad and mine have worked with him for more than 20 years. But I never knew you were the kind of person who would leave me there standing, while I was scared out of my mind and sobbing like a little girl.'

When he heard those words he tensed and said:' I am really sorry about that, but I was panicking. I didn't know what to do.' I shook my head and said with hurt in my voice:' So if something awful would happen in the future and I needed my boyfriend to help me or hold me, you would 'panic' also and would leave me like you did this evening?'

I hit a nerve right there, because he was speechless and just looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and walked away to get some clothes in the closet. I had left some in this one, so I grabbed one of the many pajamas that were in it. I felt dirty after Joseph touched me and at the moment I didn't feel comfortable with Will's eyes lingering on my body. That's why I changed in the bathroom.

After that I said:' Will, I am really tired. I would like to get some sleep; tomorrow I have a lot to do at work. And I feel like sleeping alone tonight.' He got that I needed to be alone tonight, so he got up and kissed me on my forehead. He then said good night and walked out of my room.

I was relieved that he was gone, because I needed to be alone right now. I was drifting off to sleep and wanted to forget about Joseph and the teenage girl. It was very hard, but eventually I did fall asleep. With a pair of blue, sparkling eyes in my mind.

The next morning, I woke up around 6:30 AM. I took a shower, got dressed and wanted to say good morning to my parents. Before heading to work, I wanted to go home to change into my work clothes first. When I got near to my father's office, I heard my parents and Will whispering. I guess Will stayed the night too in one of the bed rooms.

I didn't want to face him yet, but I had to say bye to my parents before heading out the door. But when I got near the door of the office, I heard my mom say:' Tom, I told you that we should have never given the permission to erase her memory of THAT day. For some reason, she remembers now and what are we going to tell her? I know she was young at the time, but we didn't have the right to mess with her mind.' My mom's voice was trembling. She was on the verge to break down. My dad said firmly:' Snow had nightmares about that day! I couldn't let her suffer like that. I couldn't bear to see my only child suffer like that. At the time I believed we did the right thing!' Will then said:' I still believe it was the right thing to do. My dad asked Joseph about it and Joseph said that Snow was clearly exaggerating. His conversation that day with the girl didn't go like Snow had told you. My dad believed Joseph's story and not Snow's. I trust my dad, so…'

I heard enough! With tears in my eyes, I ran out of my parents' house. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could away from those people! I thought I knew them, but I was so d*** wrong! The tears were rolling down my cheeks, making it hard for me to see. But I kept driving. The three people in the world that I trusted with my life had betrayed me. And not only that; they believed that I made that story up! I arrived at my studio and got into my office.

The moment I had shut the door, I let it all out. I sobbed like a baby; I cried till my head hurt. There was no one in the world that I could turn to. The three most important people in my life were FAKE! After a long while, my sobs subsided and I calmed down. I wanted, needed someone to talk to. But I didn't want to go to my friends; I just felt I cannot trust them enough with this. I sighed, thinking that I thought I had the perfect life. But all of it was a big, fat lie!

The night of the dinner party, I made a lot of pictures. My assistant, Alyssa had developed the photos for me. Suddenly one particular picture caught my eye: it was Eric on it. He was smiling on the photo; with his sparkling blue eyes and manly smile. I had the sudden urge to see him. I must be crazy to go to him like this, but I just had a feeling that I knew him longer than just 2 days. I **_HAD_** to see him, I **_HAD_ **to. I grabbed the picture and walked out the door. He should be at work, so I drove to the police station. I drove there … with my heart almost beating out of my chest.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I woke up with a huge head ache. After taking a shower, I ate breakfast and went to the police station. We were still working on the murder case; Patrick and Donny had arrested a suspect and I had just interrogated him. I got out of the interrogation room and told the guys that we had to let him go, because he had an alibi. So they let him go. For now that is.

I went to my office and looked into other possible suspects. The paperwork on my desk was a lot, but I decided to do that later on in the day. I was busy looking up the finances of one of the other suspects, when I had another 'memory':

_**I went hunting and had two rabbits in my hand. Dinner was going to be wonderful tonight! I was busy eating dinner, when I heard a knock on the door. Annoyed that the person outside my door had disturbed my evening meal, I cursed and got up. When I opened the door, I saw the last person I would expect coming here in my village. It was Greta and she said:' Please listen. I apologize in advance that I come to you like this, huntsman. But I have to tell you something very important: the real reason why Queen Snow married the Duke's son and why she let you go.**_

I was brought back to reality, by a knock on my office door. I stood up and walked to the door. The moment I opened the door, I was hit by her familiar scent. Seconds after that, I saw her gorgeous face. She looked like she had been crying for a while; her eyes were red and puffy and her make-up was smudged a little. She looked so vulnerable and badly hurt; my heart ached seeing her like that. Then I saw tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so small and fragile; it was heartbreaking. Right then, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I had such a big urge to pick her up and safely hide her away from the big bad world. At this moment I didn't care that I just had met her 2 nights ago; I felt like I had known her all my life. So I walked two steps towards her and stopped, waiting if she would take the last step towards me. And she did. She did, so I gently wrapped my arms around her and held her like there was no tomorrow. She placed her head on my chest and held onto me for dear life. It felt amazing! I could hold her like this forever, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Is Snow falling for Eric? And will she confide in him? A man she had just met 2 nights ago? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? :) I really need those reviews, dear readers. **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will have an encounter with a lunatic! And Eric has another 'memory'.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Aphroditessister: I am glad you like my story! Means a lot! :) Oh, we will see if she dumps him. Soon! Haha..**

**To Kamila: Thank you for calling my story awesome! Means a lot! :) And I am sorry, but I cannot reveal yet if she is alive or not. :(**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

Leaning against his very warm chest and being wrapped around his very strong arms, made me feel like home. I had never felt this bliss before; it was making my head spin. And I felt safe whenever I was with him; safer than with anyone else. Weird but true. My face was so close to his; I couldn't help but to inhale his scent. He smelled amazing; his aftershave and his manly scent were intoxicating. If I would die right now, I would die a happy person.

We reluctantly pulled apart after I had calmed down completely. I sighed deeply, already missing the warmth that was Eric. He gently put his hand on each side of my upper arm and looked down at me with his baby blue eyes. He whispered:' I am here for you whenever you need me, Snow. I may not know what's going on with you at the moment. But I want you to know that I am here for you when and if you decide to confide in me.'

With a smile I looked him deep in the eyes, nodded and said:' I know that. Only Lord knows how, but I have a feeling I can trust you. Thank you.' I stood on my tippy toes and was about to give him a kiss on his cheek, but all of a sudden his colleague swung the door open. 'Oops, excuse me. I didn't know you had company, Gray.' He said; he sounded really sorry. Eric gave him a very serious look. If I were his colleague, I would've been very afraid. And if looks could kill, Eric's colleague would've fallen dead on the ground. I laughed internally, knowing that Eric was a bit angry at his colleague for disturbing us.

His colleague said:' Patrick and I will wait outside to give you the details.' And closed the door behind him. I looked at Eric and said:' It's okay, go and check what they need. I will be waiting here in your office.' He looked relieved and nodded. Then he went to talk to his colleagues. I took a seat in one of the chairs in his office and looked around his office. This place so needed a makeover.

After a couple of minutes, Eric came back into his office. He had to go. 'I am so sorry, Snow. But we have a lead on the case I am working on. And a situation of another case I had worked on. I really have to go. Can I call you later?' He asked with a disappointed look on his face. I smiled at him and said:' Yes, of course you can call me, Eric.' I stood up and walked out of his office. He walked with me till we stood outside the building. 'Will you be okay, Snow?' he asked with a worried tone in his voice. He looked down at me. 'Yes, I will be okay. I will be at work. So you know where to find me.' I said, looking up at him. The way he was gazing down at me, made me very weak in the knees. I blame his sparkling blue eyes. I guess he was satisfied about my answer; he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.' I will see you later, okay?' he promised and walked away.

I walked to my car and got in. Suddenly I saw a man standing in front of my car looking at me like he wanted to attack me. Immediately I locked up all 4 doors and windows. He yelled:' Tell Gray, it's payback time!' Then he made a sick gesture with his hand; with his forefinger he traced his neck from left to right! I knew what that meant; I then started the car out of fear. At that moment he looked me dead in the eye. I was terrified, but thank heavens I didn't freeze at the spot. I then drove out of there as fast as I could. He stood at the same spot; good thing he didn't follow me! I sighed deeply, relieved that I got away from that lunatic. I knew I had to call Eric and tell him about it, but I was too shocked. When I arrived at work, I tried avoiding my employees and went straight to my office. But Alyssa, my assistant, knocked on my door anyway.

She told me that my parents and Will had been calling non-stop. They were worried about me, she said. I looked at my phone and saw that there were more than 10 missed calls and several text messages from Will. I told Alyssa that I was going to call them and that I needed to be alone for a bit. She nodded and walked out of my office. The moment she left, I sank onto my couch. I put my phone on silent, because I didn't want to be disturbed by my parents or Will. I was still shaking like a leaf and tried to forget about that lunatic. Miraculously I got very sleepy and fell asleep. I guess the exhaustion and the recent events had taken its toll.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

We were working on the case; Patrick worked on the lead we had. Donny and I went to the morgue and got more details from Suzy about the victim. That lead us to the employee of the victim. We had arrested him, but not before making us run first. Finally we grabbed him and brought him to the police station. Donny and I had interrogated him, but the evidence against him was too weak. Frustrated I walked towards my office. Earlier we also had received a call from a guy, I had put into jail 5 years ago. I was still in uniform back then and wasn't a detective yet. He was a drugs dealer and sold his stuff to kids in college and in clubs. He was threatening my colleagues and me; well especially me because I was the one who arrested him. Frustrated I walked into my office; this case was so freaking hard to solve. And if that wasn't enough, I had a lunatic to deal with who was threatening me. Arghhhh! I sat on my chair and tried to relax. It was 5 PM, but I didn't want to go home yet. This case was impossible! But then I remembered Snow. Gosh, she looked so lost when I last saw her this morning. She had put on a brave face and said that she was going to be okay, but she was clearly lying so I could do my job. I promised to call her, so I dialed her number. Just as I was about to, I had another 'memory' :

**_Greta was at my door and said that she had to tell me something very important. I asked her to come in and if she wanted something to eat. She said no and took a seat. Then I asked her what was so important that she had to come all the way here alone. She was shaking like a leaf out of fear or nervousness and asked for something strong to drink. I got up and poured some strong alcohol for her. She drank it in one hit! My mouth dropped and I asked her if she wanted more, but she shook her head and wiped her lips with her handkerchief.' This morning I heard William talking to the mirror. It told him the reason why Snow had married him. I was shocked and stumbled over something. William heard it and went after me. I don't know if he saw me, but I ran as fast as I could away from the palace and ended up here. So I decided to tell you what I heard.' She said nervously.' Come on, tell me the reason! Because I had a feeling my Queen couldn't be that heartless and say those cruel words to me out of the blue!' I asked impatiently._**

I was brought back by my phone ringing loudly and fell from my chair. I cursed like h*** and picked up the phone. It was Snow! She said that she was at the photo studio and that she needed me. I told her that I was going to her RIGHT NOW. I hung up and walked out of my office. I told the others to work on the case further; I had to do something. Patrick and Donny promised me to call me, if they had discovered something that could help solve the case. I got into my car and drove to the address she gave me. It was 5:45 PM, when I arrived there and knocked on the front door.

Snow opened the door; she looked distraught. We walked to her office and sat on her couch. She sighed deeply, so I took both her hands in mine and said: 'Hey, what's wrong Snow?' She shook her head and told me everything about what happened this morning after she left the police station. I was outraged and wanted to kill that lunatic! How dare he not only threaten my colleagues and me, but he also threatened Snow! I got furious! I called Patrick and said that we had to do something about Morgan, because he had also threatened a friend of mine. He promised to tell Donny and were going to track him down. I told Snow that we were going to find Morgan and make him regret he was ever born. For a long while, I was pacing the office like a mad man! Snow got up and tried to calm me down. Saying that she was alright now. I wasn't convinced, but eventually calmed down a bit.

'How did he get an idea to threaten me, Eric?' she asked. I shook my head and said:' He probably was outside the police station, stalking me when he saw you with me this morning. We talked for a couple of minutes in front of the station, remember? I guess, he then followed you.' I felt SO bad that I dragged her into my problem.' I am so sorry for dragging you into this mess, Snow. I really am.' I said and again took her hands in mine gently. She gave me a small smile and said:' I feel so much better that you are here now, though.' Hearing those words, made my heart swell gloriously! We gazed into each other's eyes: sea green eyes locking with blue ones. I got lost in those green orbs of hers and did what I wanted to do last night at her father's office. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to: I brought my hand towards her face and caressed her left cheek with my right hand. I took my time and caressed it slowly, very slowly to make the feeling last longer. And like I imagined, the moment my hand touched her skin, she automatically shut her eyes tightly.

But like this morning, we were disturbed again; her phone rang. She grabbed it, looked at the number and said :' It is Will'.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will they catch that lunatic Morgan soon? What does William want? Ugh! And why do people keep disturbing them? Arghhh! **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 9. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? I really need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will meet Will. And Eric is going to deal with a very desperate suspect.**

* * *

**Snow's POV **

When I saw Will's number on my display, I wanted to scream. I didn't want to face him yet; if I do see him he is so going to get it from me. He and my parents have a lot of explaining to do. I looked up at Eric and couldn't help but smile. Even after I found out that he had a stalker, I was very glad that I had met Eric. He doesn't judge me or force me to tell him why I came to him, broken and sobbing like a little kid. It's a good thing, because I don't think I am ready to tell anyone else yet about Joseph and that poor teenage girl. Plus the fact that my parents and Will had betrayed me!

I texted Will that I wanted to meet him in a public place. After that, I then told Eric that I was going to meet Will. Without thinking or blinking, he said that he was going to drop me off. So here I am in Eric's car, on my way to see Will. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. I sighed and looked at the guy next to me with sparkling blue eyes. He was such a mystery; I still wondered why I had those 'memories' with him in it. And these 'memories' came to me since I had met him. I remember Joseph touching me on my hand or nose when I was younger, but not once I remembered Joseph grabbing that teenage girl. Had it something to do with Eric? Was me meeting him the trigger to all these 'memories'? Did Eric and I lived once before, but in another life time? I shook my head, because these questions were giving me a major HEAD ACHE! Only questions; no answers.

I tried to think about something else; the stalker! Eric promised me that Morgan was all talk and no actions. He can do things to scare you to death, but he didn't have the guts to physically hurt someone. In the past his crimes were selling drugs, nothing more. I was still terrified; but everything that was dark in my life, turned light because of this blue eyed man named Eric Gray. Every now and then he turned his face to look at me and asked if I was doing okay. I then get a funny feeling in my stomach like butterflies were flying in it. I would tell him that I am alright, but he would still have a worried look on his face. He's a very big guy compared to me, but he's so caring. That makes my heart melt.

We arrived at the coffee shop, where I was going to meet Will. Just as I was about to step out of the car, he looked at me and said worriedly :' Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I don't know what's going on with you two, but you look kind of afraid to go. Really it's no big deal, I can go with you.' I took his hand in mine, smiled and said:' No, Eric. This I really have to do by myself.' He nodded and said:' I am just one call away, Snow. Remember that.' I smiled and said:' I will remember; I won't forget. Promise.' I then let go of his hand, making me groan mentally because his hand in mine felt so good. I stepped out of the car and promised to call, if I needed him.

Out of nervousness, I almost stumbled when I stepped inside the coffee shop. If Will had a good explanation about not telling me about Joseph and that teenage girl. And if he would apologize over and over, he and I probably still had a future together. He was sitting on one of the booths and looked up when he saw me. He tensed and asked me to take a seat. He was such a big actor! The waitress walked up to us, so we ordered. The second she walked away, he attacked me with the most cruel words:' Your parents and I were worried sick about you! Where were you? What did you do? You are SO **SELFISH**, Snow! After what happened with Joseph, you disappeared on us! Don't you know your parents asked me to go to the police station to give you up as a missing person? So I went; and what do I see? You in front of the police station talking and smiling at that detective guy! What is it Snow? Are you **SLEEPING** with him? Are you _**cheating**_ on me with a poor guy who can't give you sh**? I can give you the world, if you just would ask me. He doesn't even belong in our circle of people. Do you really think your dad will allow you to be with him? I know that he won't. Just tell me one thing: What does he have that I don't have?'

I was totally shocked! I couldn't believe my ears. This was the man I was going to spent the rest of my life with? A man who was so jealous that he can't see me talking with another man? A man who was such a big snob? A man who kept things from me? A man who had betrayed me by saying that I made up that story about Joseph, grabbing that poor defenseless girl? A man who doesn't know me at all? When I walked in here, I thought he and I still had a chance to talk and work things out. But now I see that we have been **OVER** a while ago. With pain in my heart and tears rolling down my cheeks I said just 10 words:' What Eric has, that you don't? **HEAR**T. He has **heart**.' With that, I stood up and walked away from the man who I _THOUGHT_ I loved and knew.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

With a heavy heart, I dropped off Snow at the coffee shop. Just as I was going to drive away, I received a call from Patrick. They had enough evidence to arrest and convict the victim's employee, Michaelson. The man was on the run and was planning to leave the country! I told Patrick they could go to the airport first; I was on my way.

They had called for back-up too. When I arrived at the airport, I had my gun and badge ready. I called Donny and he said that from the security camera footage, they saw where he was headed. I told him that we were going to try to corner him. Donny said that he probably was armed; he found a receipt for a gun in Michaelson's apartment this afternoon.

I was planning to be extra careful and asked the guys to do the same. We do not want civilians to get hurt. The airport was crowded; I had Michaelson in my sight and followed him too. The others were on the other side. At a certain moment, he had seen the others and wanted to walk away from them.

But when he turned around, he saw me. I could see that he was panicking! His body began to shake out of nervousness. He realized that he was trapped and stood still. The others were a few feet away. I walked up to him and said:' It is over, Michaelson. You better give yourself up. We have the place surrounded.' He began to laugh hysterically and pulled his gun out. The crowd began to panic and ran for their lives away from the lunatic with the gun.

We were yelling at him to DROP the weapon! But he laughed and swung it around. He said that he cannot go to jail. He was too delicate and would rather die than go there. We tried calming him down, but it was no use! Then out of nowhere a little lost boy was next to him. The next thing I know, he grabbed him and used him to shield himself! All of us yelled at him to leave the boy out of this! He shook his head and said that he cannot go to jail!

The boy was crying loudly; I so wanted to prevent the boy from getting hurt. He walked away with the boy, so we followed them. I was the closest to him and the boy and took my chance! I told him to turn around and he did. I said I wanted to trade. Me for the boy. The suspect was panicking and shaking like a leaf. He looked so desperate and was terrified. He laughed nervously and said no. Patrick and Donny were protesting, but I ignored them. I just couldn't bear to see the boy hurt, so I dropped my gun and put my hands behind my back. Then I dropped on the floor on my knees. He let go of the boy.

He stood behind me and asked me to stand up; I did. It was then, when I decided to grab the gun from him. I was stronger and faster than him, I thought. Plus he was so nervous that he didn't focus. We struggled for the gun. The next moment, I heard two shots fired.

Michaelson was lying dead on the floor. I too was on the floor, bleeding out. He had SHOT me. Patrick and Donny were next to me and told me to hold on. They told me to stay with them; help was on the way. I looked at them and saw that their eyes were shiny. They both had sad faces, so I told them to not worry about me. The boy was safe.

Suddenly I didn't hear the sounds anymore and eventually it went dark…

_**I was in a very dark forest. Snow was walking next to me. She said that she was terrified, the first day she was in the dark forest. But now that I was with her, she wasn't anymore. I looked down at her and squeezed her hand lightly. We had a long way to go to her palace and had already walked for 7 days without resting properly. She was exhausted, I could see it. But she acted like she wasn't. She was so fierce for a young lady. Fiercer than any other person I had ever met. So I decided that we needed to rest for a bit. She protested, but I told her that she had no choice. I was going to rest and she didn't know the way. She was a bit angry at me, but I ignored that fact. I made a campfire and took out the bread and cheese that was left. I needed to hunt for our next meal. We sat next to each other near the fire and ate our meal in silence. But it was a good silence; not an awkward one. When we were finished eating, she began to talk about her parents. They were the kindest parents in the world. She missed them so much. I just listened to her. There was a silence again. Then she asked about my life. I told her practically nothing. She asked if I had family. I denied and told her that it was late. And that it would be a good idea to get some rest, because we still had a long way to go. She nodded and fell asleep within minutes. She was sleeping peacefully. I sighed and wished that I had something to cover her up with. But I didn't have anything. She was snoring lightly, making me smile. It was a sign that she must be over exhausted! I admired her; she was so brave and fierce. Not one time did she complain. I looked at her and couldn't help it; I stared at her beauty. Her thick raven-back hair was framing her beautiful face. Her red rose lips were almost hypnotizing. Her skin was white as snow and flawless. Her thick eyelashes were long and beautifully curled upward. She was a masterpiece. Maybe God spent a little more time on her, making her look PERFECT. At that very moment, I was in awe of her beauty.**_

Suddenly I saw a bright light! Patrick, Donny and my mom were standing next to each other. My mom hugged me. She had tears in her eyes and said:' Hey, kiddo. You really scared us! We are so happy that you are back. How are you feeling?' I looked around and saw that I was lying in a hospital bed. 'Why am I here again? And how long have I been here?' I asked. My mom said:' You have been here for a whole week.' When I heard those words, I couldn't believe it! Oh my God! Snow! I wanted to get out of bed to see if she was alright. But the others stopped me, saying I needed to rest. 'But Snow! She probably is in danger! Morgan had also threatened her!' I yelled with tears welling up in my eyes.

My mom smiled and said: 'Snow? Do you mean Snow Wilson? Oh, she is doing fine. She has been visiting you every day since you've been here.' My mom then looked through the glass into the hall. She smiled and said:' Look, it's Snow with flowers in her hands. She's on time like usual!'

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Is it really over between Snow and Will? Will he give up on Snow that easily? And did Eric have a memory? Or was it a dream? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 10. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? :) I really need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Eric will have another memory. And Snow will have an encounter with the last person she wants to see.**

* * *

******I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have I will reply on here:**

**To squirtlee16 : I am happy that you enjoy reading my story. :) She will tell him, but in later chapters. **

**To Kamila : I am happy to hear that I seem to surpass your expectations! Means a lot to me. :)**

**To Ola : I am happy to hear that you love the story. :) It means a lot to me. **

* * *

**Snow's POV**

It has been 1 whole week since I had heard the worst news. I walked from the coffee shop that day from Will; with little words I told him that we were over. It was very hard to do, but I had no choice. I couldn't be with a man, who had treated me and my friend like dirt. When I walked through the streets, I had time to think about my life. Which path I just had left behind and which one I shall take next. Unintentionally my mind lingers to this man; this blue eyed, nice and caring man. It would be amazing if I would meet him down this new path that I had chosen today. Correction; It would be pretty incredible.

Even if I could just call him my friend, I would be more than happy. I sighed, wondering why Eric had become this important to me. It's like I know him. Very odd. I still hadn't figured out how it was possible that I had 'memories' of him. It was getting dark, so I decided to head home. But not before I called Eric. That was when I heard the worst news EVER. Eric wasn't the one who picked up the phone; it was his colleague, Patrick. He sounded very distraught; his voice was trembling, breaking as if he was about to break down any minute.

I asked for Eric; he then said that he couldn't come to the phone."Okay, I understand. But when he has the chance, could you please tell him to call me? My name is Snow Wilson."I asked him nicely. He then said:" Snow Wilson? Are you the young lady he was talking about? That Morgan had threatened you too?" Frightened I then asked:" Yes, I am her. Is there something wrong? Am I in danger?" He let out a deep breath and said:" No, miss Wilson. You are not in danger, but I have some really bad news." He paused and made me more nervous than I had already gotten.

"Eric's badly injured; he has been shot. He's in the operating room at this very moment." He told me with desperation in his voice. When he said those words, my world started to spin. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and lost it totally. I hung up the phone and jumped into the first cab that I saw. I told the driver to go to the hospital as fast as he could.

When I arrived at the hospital, everything went by in slow motion. I saw his colleagues and waited with them for 10 hours in the waiting room. He was still in a very critical state; his life was in the hands of the surgeons at this hospital. They were the best, but you may never know what could go wrong during a surgery. I also was introduced to Eric's mom; he looked like her and was just as nice. Now I know whom he got that from. It made me smile and cry at the same time.

After 10 agonizing hours, the surgeon walked out of the operating room. He walked to Eric's mom and said:" The operation went pretty well. Now we only can wait for your son to fight to come back. It will take time, but he has a good chance to recover fully." When I heard those words, I couldn't hold back the tears I had held for 10 long hours. They were the 10 longest hours ever. I let go and let my tears flow.

The others smiled through their tears and hugged each other. I was so relieved and walked away, having hope that Eric will live. Just as I was about to go into the elevator, someone called me. I turned around and saw that it was Donny and Patrick." So, we will see you tomorrow? I am sure you would want to visit him, while he's in here?". I nodded and promised them to be here the next day. They asked if I wanted a ride home. I agreed and was dropped off by Donny at my apartment. He gave me his phone number and also of Patrick. Morgan was still out there; if I needed anything I just had to call one of them. During the drive home, I found out that Donny was married and had twins. Patrick was engaged to his girlfriend of 5 years. He told me that they often teased Eric about women. I smiled and thought about how lucky Eric was to have colleagues and friends like Donny and Patrick.

I arrived home around 5 AM and was exhausted! I took a shower and immediately went to bed. The minute my head hit the pillow, I went to dreamland.

I was woken up by my phone ringing a little after 11 AM. I picked up and heard Alyssa on the other line. She asked me where the h*** I was. I told her that I would be at work in an hour. The moment I arrived, we worked till we dropped. Around 5 PM, we finished our work. From the studio I bought some flowers first; then went straight to the hospital. My parents had been calling me non-stop and asking me why I had broken up with Will. They wanted to talk. But I told them that I will talk when they had an explanation of why they let someone erase my memory of that day, 12 years ago. They were very quiet after hearing me say that, so I hung up the phone.

I had the flowers in my hands and waited outside his hospital room. The nurse was giving him his medicine, so I waited in the hall. I was so scared to see him; I didn't know what to expect. Before he had been shot, I always saw him with his sparkling, blue eyes looking back into my green ones. This time I will look at him, while his eyes were closed. It was terrifying. When the nurse had done her job, I walked inside his room, with a huge lump in my throat.

I walked in and felt my heart drop the second I saw him; it was him but not him at the same time. His lips were pale and so was his whole face. The tears rolled down my cheeks, while I stood next to his bed. I took his pale hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, kissing his hand and praying for him to recover fast. I closed my eyes, thinking about how we first met and smiled through the tears.

I had been visiting him for 1 whole week at the hospital. It was 11 AM and was at the studio busy with one of my biggest clients. We were discussing how much he was willing to pay me for a certain job. Suddenly I had a feeling; something told me to go to Eric! So I did; I told Alyssa, my assistant to deal with the client. They both protested, but I told them that I had somewhere important to be and walked out the door. At the flower shop, I bought flowers and went to the hospital.

When I was in the hall, I saw the others and Eric's mom inside the hospital room. So I decided to wait. They left his room and walked towards me. They had the BIGGEST smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. It was then, when I realized that Eric had woken up! They hugged me and said that he was asking for me! I smiled and walked into his room.

The second I looked into his sparkling, blue eyes, I froze. I broke down and sank to the floor. He got out of his bed and walked to the spot where I was. The flowers that I had in my hands had fallen to the ground, forgotten. The next thing I felt were his strong, warm arms around me. I cried, making him say the sweetest things in my ears. My body was shaking from the sobs and I just felt like a big weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. The rest didn't matter. It didn't matter that I probably lost one of my biggest clients, it didn't matter that Will probably hated me, it didn't matter that my parents were angry at me. It didn't matter that people saw us sitting on the ground, with me being wrapped around by his arms. This was the only thing that mattered. Eric, healthy, holding me close to him. At this very moment only this mattered.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Three weeks went by since I woke up; every day Snow was at the hospital visiting me. I recovered slowly, but surely. She had gotten to know my mom and my colleagues very well. And of course her and I had gotten closer too. I had asked her once about Will. She told me that he was out of her life. I said that I was sorry that she was hurt by him. She told me that he wasn't the one for her and that she preferred not to talk about it. So I didn't bring it up again. When the time is right, I know she will open up to me. She just needs time to heal. I will be patient. That's a fact. Love is patient, right? What? Did I just use the word LOVE? OMG. I have just known her for 4 weeks! I slapped myself mentally and tried to focus on what she was saying to me at the moment.

Snow and I were at my apartment at this moment. I was allowed to go home and was so happy. I wanted to go back to work immediately. But of course the captain and doctor agreed that I should stay home for at least 1 or 2 weeks, before I could go back to work. I wasn't happy to hear that, but when Snow said that she was going to visit me every day I was MORE than okay with it. I tried my very best to hide that grin that appeared on my face, but failed miserably. My mom lived too far from me, so Snow promised her to look out for me. She thanked her over and over again.

We were alone at my apartment; the guys and my mom had left already." Eric, you really need groceries. You stay here, I will do some grocery shopping ok?" I nodded and studied the sight of her. She looked gorgeous like always. She was wearing a white summer dress, red pumps, her raven-black hair was hanging lose, framing her beautiful face, her red rose lips so inviting and her sea green eyes seem to be greener than usual. Just PURE beauty. I was still nodding out of amazement, so she asked what I was nodding about."Huh? Uhum, what did you say just now?" I asked. I bet a hundred bucks that my head turned red like a tomato; I was so embarrassed! She just smiled and said:" Never mind, Eric. Your mind seem to be drifting off a lot these last few days." I wanted to answer her, but she laughed out loud and just walked away."I will see you in half an hour, 'dreamer'." She teased and walked away. I am so busted! I thought and took a seat on my couch.

It was then when I had another 'memory' :

_**Greta was in my cottage and was about to tell me the reason why Snow married the Duke's son. I was getting VERY impatient!" Well? Tell me now, will you? Why did she marry the Duke's son?" She sighed deeply and said:" Apparently it had something to do with an old man. He knew the Queen's father very well. And he was the one who told Snow that she had to marry the Duke's son." Her voice was trembling. I got FURIOUS!"Who is this old man? And why would our Queen even listen to him? And go so far as to do what he orders her to? She is the Queen!" Greta looked at me with fear in her eyes."I don't know, huntsman. I don't have the answers you seek. Maybe you should ask the Queen herself? You could visit her and ask her. I wasn't able to find out more. My apologies for that. My advice is to ask her personally. I have to go now, huntsman. I just thought you had the right to know, because I know that you still love her dearly." She then disappeared into the night, leaving me behind with my thoughts. Why would the Queen listen to an old man's orders?**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I saw on my display that it was Snow. I picked up and with a smile on my face I said:" Hallo, Snow. Did you forget something?" But the voice I heard on the other side of the line, made my skin crawl. It wasn't Snow. It was Morgan! Morgan, my stalker! What he said, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up:" No, your precious Snow did NOT forget something. She found someone to play with. Will you be able to find her in time to safe her, Gray?" He whispered in my ear, laughed evilly and hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Why did Snow follow the old man's order? And OH MY GOD! Has Morgan, the stalker taken Snow against her will? *cries* **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, putting me on author alert and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 11. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Please? Pretty please? :) I really need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats. Snow will have another 'memory'. And Eric, well. Go read for yourself what happens to Eric. :p**

* * *

**My replies on chapter 10 to ppl who don't have an account yet:**

**To guest 1: Thank you for calling my story awesome! :)**

**To Kamila: Awww. Your kind words are making me blush. I am glad it makes you smile, whenever you see another chapter of this story. **

* * *

**Snow's POV**

The moment I stepped out of Eric's apartment building, I had a nagging feeling in my stomach. It was late in the afternoon, but I had to go to the supermarket. I planned to cook him a nice dinner, but his fridge was empty. That's why I needed the groceries. I got in my car; I don't know if it was my imagination, but it was like I saw someone following me.

I didn't linger too long about it, because I thought of my life at the moment. My parents and I hadn't spoken in almost a month. I called them more than twice and invited them to come over, so we could talk about what had happened 12 years ago. But every time they had an excuse not to come. So I let it go. For now. Will drove my friends crazy, asking them how I was doing. But he never called or asked me himself. Pffff!

Eric was the centre of my attention these last weeks. He was recovering and needed someone. His mom was so happy that I could keep an eye on him. I had gotten to know Eric better and I have to admit that I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was consuming my every thought. Even at work Alyssa had to say a dozen times:" Earth to Snow." Because my mind couldn't help but to drift off to those sparkling, blue eyes. Eric. He was an amazing man and had experienced a lot of sorrow in his life. He had lost his high school sweetheart, when he was only 17. That was so heart breaking. He doesn't show it, but I can see in his eyes that it still hurts him deeply whenever he talks about it. When he told me her story, I just wanted to hold him tightly and never let him go.

Last night I had a 'memory' :

**_I was in Alditha's home; it was a very old cottage. It was small and uninviting. The moment I walked through the door, I had the urge to run away from this witch. But my legs were disobeying me. So out of nervousness I began to talk; I told her what I wanted her to do."What you ask of me, my Queen is very dangerous and the consequences can be harsh. I can do it, because you requested it. But believe me when I say that it is NOT going to be that easy. You will encounter sorrow, heart ache and you will meet difficult obstacles. Are you willing to do ALL that for LOVE? For a man?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice. I didn't even think and answered:" Yes, for him I am willing to do whatever it takes."_**

I was taken out of my thoughts, by a man honking his horn behind me. I arrived at the parking lot of the supermarket and got out of the car. It was a good thing that I made a list, because I needed A LOT of groceries. I wanted to cook Eric something special after all the hospital food that he had to eat. When I had everything I needed, I walked with my cart to pay. It was then when I realized that someone was INDEED following me! I turned around and saw that it was Morgan! Fear took over me, making me freeze for a moment. After I got over the initial shock, I ran away from that spot with my cart.

I searched for my phone in my bag, but I couldn't find it! I HAD to call Donny or Patrick, because I couldn't call Eric! His injuries didn't allow him to get up and run to help me here. Like a maniac I searched for my phone, but it just wasn't in my bag or in my coat! I looked behind me and still saw Morgan watching me like a hawk. Out of fear I just went to the cashier and said with a shaky voice, but as LOUD as I could:"Sorry, miss but I REALLY need to make a phone call! I have to call the POLICE! NOW!" She saw that I was scared out of my mind, so she gave me her phone. I dialed Patrick's number and told him what exactly happened. My voice was trembling, I couldn't help it. He was going to come here with Donny right away. When I hung up, I looked around and saw that Morgan was gone. I was so relieved and let out the breath that I had been holding.

I told the cashier that police was on the way and gave her phone back to her. I thanked her and paid for the groceries. I was still terrified, but the cashier told me that there were a lot of people. She didn't think that the ''stalker'' would be stupid enough to make a move. Patrick finally came and hugged me. I told him not to tell Eric yet, because I didn't want to worry him. He came with Donny; so I drove with him to Eric's apartment. Patrick drove behind us in my car. Donny was outraged! He just couldn't believe that Morgan would use me to get to Eric. He kept mumbling like an old man;I wanted to laugh but held it in. So I just smiled instead. It felt good that Eric's friends cared about me; Donny and Patrick were very loyal friends. It was a serious situation, but I couldn't help but smile because Donny was mumbling about Morgan being a m*********** till we arrived at Eric's place.

The three of us got out of the car and went up stairs. The front door was open, so I frowned. I was 100 % sure that I closed the door behind me. We went inside and I got worried about Eric. He was nowhere to be found! Patrick dialed his number, but he didn't answer it. I frantically searched in his room for maybe a note that he had left, but with no success. It made no sense! Where would he have gone? He promised me to stay put till I got back! "OMG, guys. What if Morgan got to him?" I was terrified that Morgan had hurt him; awful images came to my mind. "What if Morgan really did what he promised and had hurt Eric?" I asked. At that moment, panic was written all over Donny's and Patrick's faces.

Just as we were about to go and look for Eric, we saw him walking out of the elevator! Without thinking I ran towards him and jumped into his arms.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When Morgan hung up, I was scared out of my mind! I prayed for Snow not to be harmed in any way. I would never forgive myself, if Morgan had hurt her. My cell phone was still at Donny's and my house phone was disconnected, because I was at the hospital for a month. I began to panic; I needed to call the guys for help. So I stormed out the front door not even bothering to close or lock it. At this time of day, my neighbor Paul was usually at home. So I decided to call the police station from Paul's apartment. But unfortunately he went out this particular day, because I stood in front of his apartment for 10 minutes knocking LOUDLY on his door. He wasn't home. I decided to walk back to my apartment to get my coat and walk to the station! I cringed at the horrifying images that came to my mind; Morgan hurting Snow in the worst possible ways.

I got into the elevator and impatiently waited for the door to open. When I stepped into the hall, I saw her! Snow. She was with the guys in my apartment. The moment she saw me, she ran towards me. I was so relieved that I was able to hold her in my arms. She held onto me, whispering:" Eric, I thought Morgan had hurt you. OMG! You scared me to death. Don't you ever do that again!"

After we had calmed down from the 'stalker scare', I told the others that Morgan pretended to have Snow. And she told me that he had followed her to the supermarket. When I heard that, it made my skin crawl. How dare he! Snow lost her phone; she probably dropped it when she stepped out of her car to go to the supermarket. He probably grabbed the phone. And later, when he saw that Snow called for help he probably thought it would be fun to torture me and say that he had her! We realized Morgan just wanted to scare us like the coward that he was!

After all the excitement subsided, we decided to watch some football and Snow went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. The four of us had a nice dinner together; the guys were even talking about what they were going to do with Morgan once they captured him. The guys and I agreed that for tonight Snow shouldn't go home alone; we thought it would be a good idea for her to stay at my place for the night. I was very serious about it; I wanted to make sure Morgan won't try to hurt her.

After dinner, Snow went to her place with Donny to get her clothes and stuff she needed. They were back in no time, with her carrying a huge overnight bag. We teased her about it, making her scold us. "Hey, I am a girl and girls need A LOT of stuff!" She spat, while narrowing her gorgeous green eyes. That made us stop teasing her immediately.

I assured the guys that Snow and I were going to be fine, so they left. They wanted to stay, but we said it wasn't necessary. At the moment Snow and I were sitting on the couch, drinking some coffee. We talked about her job; she promised to show me her work one of these days. It was getting late, so we decided to get some rest. She got up to take a shower first, because she had to work tomorrow. So I waited for her on the couch.

**_After a while she came back in the living room; she was wearing her red night gown. She walked towards me and said that I could take a shower now. I stood up and accidentally dropped my cup. Thank goodness it was empty. We both bended to pick it up; that's when we bumped each other in the head. " Ouch" we said in unison. We both rubbed our heads and began to laugh non-stop. She looked amazing, laughing that hard. All of a sudden I stopped laughing and gazed into her gorgeous green orbs. She also stopped laughing; green eyes locking with blue ones. She then looked down and I saw her eyes stopping on my lips. My eyes also dropped from her eyes to her gorgeous red rose lips. She was biting on them, making me lose it completely._**

**_I brought my hand to her lips and traced them with my finger. She automatically shut her eyes tightly and slightly parted her lips. After a few seconds, she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me intensely. Words were not necessary at this point. I was a hundred percent sure that I was going to drown in her sea green eyes. But I wouldn't mind if I would die, as long as I could look at those green orbs for eternity. She then placed her hand on my chest and drew invisible patterns on it. My heart began to beat faster and louder. I was afraid that it was going to come out of my chest. Then she pulled my head down to hers. Just as my lips were about to touch hers, she stopped. I took in her scent; it was intoxicating. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Her lips were so close to mine, so I closed the little gap that was in between us and let our lips collide. At last! The kiss was soft and sweet. And just as I imagined, her lips tasted amazing, like vanilla. She placed her hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked across the room towards the dining room table and placed her on it. Then suddenly our sweet kisses were replaced by passionate and hot ones. She then gently ran her hand trough my hair; that felt so good. But her gentleness vanished, the moment our kisses became desperate and deeper. She began to tug on my hair, not gently anymore but very hard. But I didn't mind the pain; I kind of enjoyed it."Snow." I moaned."Yes" she said in between kisses. The noises that was coming out of her throat were slowly driving me insane. "We are going too fast." I said."You are right" she agreed, but went on kissing me."I need you now, Eric." She whispered._**

All of a sudden, I didn't feel her close to me anymore and heard someone calling my name from far away.

"Eric! Eric! Eric!" Someone was calling my name and shaking me awake. Oh man! It was all a dream. I opened my eyes and saw Snow in her pajamas. Not a red night gown, but PAJAMAS. " You can take a shower, now. I have finished mine." She said softly. I jumped up without looking at her, because I was so embarrassed that I had a HOT dream about her. I practically ran to the bathroom, leaving her confused behind.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? ****What did the witch had to do for Snow? **Has Eric totally lost it? He is a goner, don't you agree? Dreaming about her like that? 

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert, and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 12. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? Pretty please? I REALLY need those reviews, dear readers. :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will have the 'memory' of the day she spoke to Eric centuries ago, making him leave her. Afterwards she spoke to the mirror and decided to go to the witch Alditha for help.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Vanessa: Thank you very much for your beautiful review! :)**

**To Kamila: I am glad this chapter made you laugh. :) **

* * *

**PLEASE review, my dear readers.. I get discouraged when I get little reviews. I then wonder if you guys still want to read this story of mine. :( .. So please, please tell me what you think of the chapter in a review? :) **

**Snow's POV**

It was almost 1 AM, but I had trouble sleeping. I was at Eric's and was lying on his very comfortable air bed. He gave me a lot of pillows and blankets, so I wasn't cold. He was such a sweetheart. He insisted for me to sleep in his bed in the bedroom, but I didn't want to be a burden to him. We 'argued' about it for a while, till he gave up because I wasn't planning on changing my mind about it. So he decided to sleep in his bed anyway. Though he said that if I'd change my mind, he would gladly give up his bed for me.

I sighed, thinking how thoughtful and kind he was to me. An hour ago, he acted very weird though. I got out of the shower and saw that he fell asleep on the couch. So I walked over to him to tell him that I was done using his shower. Apparently he was having a dream; he didn't want to wake up. So I called his name and gently shook him till he was awake. He then walked to the bathroom in a hurry, without saying a word. I wondered what that was about. Guess I will never know; after that incident he acted normal again. So I just let it go. I was yawning and felt that sleep was slowly taking over me.

Suddenly I was awoken by someone repeating a name. It took me a couple of moments to realize were I was. Oh yes, I was sleeping in the living room at Eric's place. It was Eric! He was repeating a name with his voice trembling. Without hesitation, I practically ran to his bed room. He was tossing and turning in his sleep with his hand stretched out and saying:" Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Please don't leave me." It broke my heart to see him like this.

I walked towards his bed and lightly grabbed his upper arm and tried to wake him up. Apparently I wasn't gentle enough, because he woke up startled and swiftly grabbed and pinned me onto the bed. I yelped and when he realized it was me he let go of me and apologized." I am so sorry, Snow. I thought you were an intruder. I'm not used to having someone over. Sorry." He said softly, not even looking at me. I sat up and said:"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about me, I am a tough girl." He still wasn't facing me, so I asked:"Eric, will you please look at me?" But he refused to do what I just had asked . So I cupped his face gently and made him look at me. But he still didn't look into my eyes."Would you look at ME, please?" I asked him once more. He then closed his blue eyes for a couple of seconds and then finally looked into my eyes.

What I saw in his eyes, made my heart ache so much. The pain that I saw was overwhelming. It still hurt him enormous, that Sarah was gone. It was almost too much for me to take, but thank goodness I still had the strength to try to comfort him. With tears rolling down my cheeks and my voice breaking, I whispered:" Hey, you are not alone. I am here for you, don't forget okay?" He nodded, so I hugged him and held him tightly in my arms. He held onto me for dear life, squeezing me so tight I almost had trouble breathing. His whole body was shaking from the sobs and he whispered:" I didn't do enough to try to find her. I should've done more, maybe then I would've found her." I shook my head and whispered:" No, you did all you could. You shouldn't feel guilty about it, because you did everything in your power to find her." He disagreed with me and shook his head furiously." I should have done more!" He said, dismissing me. So I just held him tightly, realizing at this particular moment he was going to disagree with me no matter what I said. I didn't say much after that; I just tried the best I could to comfort him.

All of a sudden, I had a 'memory', while holding him in my arms:

**_Yesterday morning Greta brought me a letter in an envelope that had my name written on it. The maid was cleaning up my parents' bedroom; it had been a long time since someone went in to clean. But I decided yesterday that I wanted it to be cleaned. She accidentally found the letter in a very old and small chest, which was hidden under my parents' bed and gave it to Greta. When I had read the letter, the following afternoon I went straight to Bevis. He was an old, nice man. A very good friend of my father. When I arrived at his cottage, I had a very good feeling. I felt like I was home; no wonder my father loved to come here whenever he had the chance. Just as I was about to knock on the door, he opened the door and welcomed me in. He smiled and said that I looked like my mother. I took a seat, while he made me some tea. We talked about the kingdom and he said that my parents' would be very proud of me, if they were still alive. Then I told him what I came here for and told him about the letter. I gave the letter to him, so he could make sure that I was telling the truth. He looked shocked and told me that he was going to do what my father had asked him; he also said that he didn't do these things anymore. The last time he did, it was more than 10 years ago and he almost died. But he will do it this one LAST time, because it was my father's last wish. And so he did…_**

**_The next morning, I waited for my huntsman. Yesterday afternoon I went to see Bevis; it was almost 7 PM when I returned back to the castle. At night I had trouble falling asleep and was tossing and turning in my bed. The reason for that was the conversation I was going have with my huntsman._**

**_He came into my office with a huge smile on his face, making my heart ache more. What I was about to do, will be one of THE hardest things I will ever do in my life._**

**_"Good morning, Queen Snow." He said and gave me a bouquet of gorgeous red roses. I looked at him and said:" My huntsman, please take a seat." My voice was trembling and I had a huge lump in my throat. He looked at me puzzled, sat down and said:" Snow, what's wrong? Why are you not calling me by my first name?" I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to try to think which words to use. Last night I stayed up late and had a speech prepared, memorizing every word. But all of those words left my mind at this very moment._**

**_So I opened my eyes and decided to tell him without a speech beforehand. After a few moments I said:" Huntsman, I am sorry to say this. But within a few weeks, I will be wedded to the Duke's son." When those words left my lips, I felt a pain in my heart. The kind I had never experienced in my life before. And the look on his face made it even WORSE. He looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes; the pain my words had caused him was written all over his face. And the spark in his blue eyes vanished in those seconds. He didn't say a word for a few minutes; I guess he needed time to process what I just had said._**

**_Suddenly he got up and stood in front of me. With desperation in his voice he said: "Why are you saying these harsh words, my Queen? It was only two nights ago that we made plans for the future. What or who made you change your mind? Are you being forced by someone? "While asking me those questions, he gently grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes. I tried to look away, but he demanded:" Please, my Queen. Look at me? I beg of you." So I looked him in the eyes and almost told him everything. About the letter and Bevis, but I shouldn't be selfish. I should think of him; I am doing this to protect him!_**

**_I closed my eyes, sighed deeply and opened them. And said the harshest words I could ever say, that would hurt him very badly and make him hate me:" No, nobody is forcing me to do anything! I am Queen and as Queen I do as I please. I am marrying William, because with him I have a future. I am of royalty; William comes from a noble family. He can offer me anything my heart desires. Tell me, huntsman. What can you offer me?" I tried my very best to keep my voice steady, though it was very hard to do. The pain in his eyes that I saw made me want to tell him that I was lying. That I wanted to be with him, that I didn't care about money and stature. But I had to do this; I was protecting him._**

**_He let go of my shoulders and shook his head." I do not believe you have changed your mind this fast, my Queen. Please tell me, I beg of you. Who is forcing you to say these words? Tell me, we can figure this out together. You said only two nights ago that your heart belonged to me" He insisted; even after those words he still didn't hate me. I needed him to leave; I needed him to let me go._**

**_So I said:" Nobody is forcing me to marry William. I was foolish to say that my heart belonged to you. I see clearly now and know that I do not want you, but him. I lied to you; I do not feel love for you. How can I give my heart to someone like YOU? What can you offer me, huntsman? An old cottage? Or a hut? Do you think I want that? I am the Queen of this kingdom. Do you really think that I want to be with a PEASANT like you? "_**

**_He froze after I said that; I had hit a nerve this time. The look in his eyes told me that I had reached my goal; I had hurt him in the worst possible way. Seeing him like that broke my heart into a million pieces, but I had to keep up my façade. This wasn't the moment for me to break down and cry._**

I was taken out of my thoughts by something heavy on me. Oh boy, what a VISION!

But I didn't have time to linger too long, because Eric was still in my arms and had fallen asleep on me. He was a very big guy compared to me. So with all his weight on me, I almost had trouble breathing. Even with him almost crushing me, I had to smile because he was sleeping like a baby, so peacefully.

I moved so that he wasn't lying on me anymore, but he was still holding me. So I tried to get out from under him, but his hold on me was very tight. After a while trying, I eventually gave up. I sighed and decided to just lie next to him, with his arms still around me. I moved so he was lying next to me; what a warm feeling. I didn't want to wake him, so I decided to sleep next to him. Tomorrow I had some explaining to do. But for now I wanted to stay here with him. So with a huge smile on my face, I too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What was written in the letter? What did Snow's father requested from Bevis? And why did Snow have to break Eric's heart? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert and for the reviews. You guys are Awesome. And LOVELY. :D Love you. Here is chapter 13. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats. Eric will have a very interesting 'memory'. Plus Donny and Patrick will be 'surprised'. :)**

* * *

**********I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: Thank you SO much for the encouraging words! It means a lot to me. :D**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

The next morning, I woke up with my arm wrapped around something very warm. What an amazing feeling. I opened my eyes and saw that my arm was wrapped around Snow. I looked around and saw the sun shining through my window. And the birds were singing a beautiful tune. Man! What happened last night? Oh, I remember; I had another nightmare of Sarah. Snow went into my room to comfort me. If it were someone else, I would feel uncomfortable. But because it was Snow who comforted me, it felt good instead of uncomfortable. I had never told anyone about my nightmares; she's the first one who knows about it.

I sighed and looked at the features of her beautiful face. She was sleeping so peacefully, that it made me smile. I wonder how we ended up together in bed. The last thing I remember was her comforting me, while I was in her arms. I probably fell asleep and she didn't want to wake me up. I probably had a tight grip on her, making it hard for her to get lose from me. So she stayed with me.

Sarah once slept over and complained the next day, that I had a death grip. She couldn't even go to the bathroom, because I held her so tight it was impossible for her to escape my hold on her. I smiled, thinking about Sarah. I chuckled, thinking back how my mom insisted that my bedroom door had to stay open. "No funny business. The door to my bedroom is also open and remember that my room is next to yours, ok!" She warned us both. We both promised that we weren't going to do anything but sleep. It was a great feeling having her in my arms ALL night. Her parents were out of town for the night, so they asked my mom if Sarah could sleep over. Her dad also warned me to not lay a finger on her. Haha! Parents were hilarious sometimes.

I was still looking at Snow. She shifted a bit and put her hand on mine. I probably should wake her up, because she had to go to work. But she was sleeping so peacefully and I was enjoying her being so close to me; I could lie like this forever.

Aah. Now I know why she reminded me of Sarah; she had the same spirit. Snow was amazing; maybe I should let go of the past. It hurts to even **_think_** about it, but maybe after 12 years it was time to let go of Sarah. Maybe it was time for me to move on. I closed my eyes, sighed deeply and felt a tear escaping my eye.

While having her in my arms, I had another 'memory':

**_I woke up with a splitting head ache; I wished that Greta didn't come to see me. Last evening she came to my cottage and told me about the old man. He apparently had told Snow to marry the Duke's son. She also told me that if I wanted to know why Snow was taking an old man's orders, I maybe should go and visit her at the palace and ask her myself. I didn't think it would be wise to go back there. She was married now; I couldn't possibly go back. It would hurt enormously if I would lay eyes on her again. Plus Snow and I made a lot of good memories in her palace; it would hurt too much to be there again._**

**_I was torn; I wanted to know why she was taking orders from the old man, but I don't think I could bare to see her again. The last time we saw each other, she made it very clear that she didn't want me in her life anymore. My heart couldn't take rejection from her twice. It would just stop beating and die._**

**_I got up and went hunting; but Greta's words were consuming my mind making me lose focus. It was late in the afternoon, when I finally arrived home from the hunt. I was lucky to have caught a deer. It was after dinner, when I finally had decided that I was going to go and visit the Queen. It probably was an unwise idea, but I had to know! I had to._**

**_The next morning, I got on my horse and began the journey to the palace. The whole time, I thought what I was going to say to her. After 6 days being on the road, I finally arrived at the kingdom. I went to the market place to buy some food and had lunch. When I was done with eating, I got up and got on my horse again._**

**_With a heavy heart, I stood in front of her palace. I sighed deeply and walked over to the guards. I told them who I was and that I was here, because I wished to see the Queen. One of them remembered me and asked me how I was doing. We had a little chat and after he told me to wait. He was going to ask, if the Queen had time to see me._**

**_He came back after 10 minutes, with a frown on his face. He walked towards me and hesitantly said:" Uhum , huntsman. The Queen isn't available at the moment, but her husband William is. He would like to speak with you; he's sure that whatever you would like to say to the Queen, you can say it to him. He will make sure the Queen gets the message."_**

**_I stood for a couple of moments, undecided. I didn't come all the way here to see William! It was the Queen I needed to speak with. The guard looked at me questioningly, so I said:" Okay, I will walk with you to see him." While walking with the guard inside the palace, I wondered if the Queen knew that I was here. What if her husband didn't want me to speak with her for some reason. He probably didn't let her know that I came to visit her!_**

**_The guard led me into William's office and announced to him that I had arrived. Then he returned to his post, leaving William and me alone. He was sitting behind a desk and got up, the moment he saw me. I walked towards him and stood in front of him. I wanted to shake his hand, but I stopped myself. He looked at me like he was about to attack me any time soon, without blinking his eyes. With a very serious look on his face he said:" So huntsman, what do you want from MY wife?"_**

I was taken out of my thoughts by my door swinging open! Donny and Patrick were standing at the threshold of my bed room door. They were staring at Snow and me; how I had wrapped her around my arm and she had her hand on mine. They stood frozen for a couple of seconds with their mouths open. And just as I was about to explain what really happened, they excused themselves and ran back to the living room.

I chuckled loudly, making Snow wake up. She opened her gorgeous, sea green eyes of hers. So I smiled at her lovingly and said softly:"Good morning, Snow. I know nothing happened, but the guys are in the living room thinking that something **_did_** happen. Do you want to help me explain to them, what did happen?" She gasped loudly, the moment she realized what I was talking about. She then grabbed the covers and hid under them. Out from under the covers, I heard her say:"No, **_YOU_** go explain it to them."

I chuckled loudly, got up and walked to the living room with a huge grin on my face. This was going to be a very difficult task!

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will there be a showdown between Eric and William? And will the guys believe Eric's explanation? Or not? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, putting it on alert and for the reviews. You guys are Awesome. And LOVELY. :D Love you. Here is chapter 14. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats. Here, Snow will have another 'memory'. This is how Eric reacted, after she said to him:" **_**Do you really think that I want to be with a PEASANT like you? "**_ **(in chap 12) This happens right before Snow goes to the witch Alditha.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: Thank you for the compliments! It means a lot to me. :) We will see in later chaps if Snow will know of Eric's visit. :p**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

At the moment, I was enjoying lunch with Alyssa. We were drinking a cup of coffee and eating my favorite pie at my favorite coffee shop. This morning I was hiding under the covers of Eric's bed from Donny and Patrick, because I was so embarrassed! Nothing happened between Eric and me, but the guys assumed something _**did **_happen.

Eric tried to explain, but the guys didn't want to believe him. I was eavesdropping on their conversation; I had my ears against Eric's bedroom door. Thank goodness no one opened the door. If they did, I surely would have fallen into the living room. That would've been awkward! No matter what Eric said, they just didn't believe him. They even said that he was a big boy; he didn't need to explain his actions to them. But I think they were purposely teasing him, even if they believed him or not. I had to smile, because they were very loyal friends, but also the BIGGEST teasers I had ever met! Haha.

After they were done with the teasing, I went to take a shower. The clothes I picked were: my blue black skinny jeans, my favorite red blouse, my white jacket and my favorite white pumps. I tied my long, raven- black hair in a messy bun and wore some light make-up. My look was complete, so I walked out of the bedroom. Eric was sitting on the couch reading his paper, with a cup in his hand. He asked if I wanted anything, but I said no. He told me the guys were working on a case, so they couldn't stay long. We decided to take care of my stuff, when I got home from work later. With a stupid smile on my face, I walked out of his apartment. But not before he thanked me for comforting him the night before. I wanted to ask him if he often had those nightmares, but I decided not to.

"Earth to Snow! I really have to meet this guy, who was consuming your every thought." Alyssa teased. I blushed and made her laugh loudly. Fate was that cruel to decide that in that moment, that blue eyed man had to come into my favorite coffee shop. Alyssa saw him first and almost choked on her coffee. She whispered:" Oh man, what I would give to be with a man like that." And she was fanning herself. I giggled and saw him walking towards us. He stood in front of us with the most beautiful smile on his face , making Alyssa's mouth almost drop.

I laughed and said hi to him."Eric, this is my assistant Alyssa and Alyssa this is my friend, Eric. He's the one I told you about; you know the one who saved my life a month ago." I said. Eric shook Alyssa's hand, making her blush."Well, it's very nice to meet you, Alyssa." He said with a smile. Alyssa mumbled something I couldn't understand. I looked at her questioningly, but said nothing. "Hey, you shouldn't be here. Your injuries haven't healed completely yet. What are you doing out of your apartment, Eric Gray?" I scolded him, making Alyssa look at us with a puzzled look." I am just going to grab my favorite pie and will be back at my apartment before you know it." He said and went to buy some pie.

Before he walked out of the coffee shop, he said:" You don't mind if I put the clothes you wore yesterday in the washing machine, right?" I was speechless and saw Alyssa looking at me with her mouth open. He saw my reaction, he realized that **_again_** others were having the wrong idea about us and sped away. He mumbled a 'see you later, Snow' and walked out of the coffee shop. Alyssa had a devilish grin on her face. I didn't want to explain, so I said:" I am still your boss and as your boss, I say that at the moment, I do not want to get into that." She was still grinning and said:" Oh, I can imagine why you want to keep him for yourself, boss. He is Smoking Hot." I opened my mouth to explain, but realized she was doing it on purpose and so I closed my mouth and just went on eating my pie without saying a single word.

After lunch we went back to the photo studio. I had worked the whole day and was super tired. It was almost 5 PM, so I decided to stop with work. I got into my car and drove to Eric's apartment. During the drive to Eric's place, I thought about going back to my own apartment. It was so weird, but when I was at Eric's, I felt at home.

I parked in front of Eric's apartment building; just as I was about to step out of the car, I had another 'memory' :

**_I had just said the harshest things to Eric; with those words I had hurt him in the worst possible way. The look in his eyes changed from hurt to sadness to complete anger. He stood right in front of me and said:" So, this is what you have become. During our journey in the dark forest you only ACTED to be nice to me, because you knew you needed me to reach your destination. I knew the way, you didn't. So you acted to have an interest in me and my life. Plus you knew that I would protect you from any harm, because you promised me that I would be rewarded handsomely. And after you were crowned Queen, you just wanted to have a little fun, right? Before you were going to marry some lad of NOBLE BLOOD! You just couldn't resist to use and deceive me with beautiful words. You just couldn't help, but to use me in every way possible, right? I mean why wouldn't you? You are the Queen and I am just a mere PEASANT! You have the power to take whatever you crave and want. So why wouldn't you use me? So that's what I am to you, right? A distraction; a man you could enjoy yourself with till it was official with the Duke's son, right? Now that it was official that you could marry him, you decide to throw me away like last night's garbage? I thought I knew you, but I was SO wrong. Snow White, you are the most ungrateful, deceiving, selfish, inconsiderate and cruel person I have ever met! YOU ARE JUST LIKE RAVENNA!"_**

**_He was saying these words to hurt me back and he succeeded. Because when he was done with attacking me verbally, I couldn't help it. I turned around and began to cry uncontrollably. I couldn't face him. My whole body was shuddering from the sobs. Those words he used hurt me like a dagger through my heart, but I couldn't tell him the truth! I couldn't tell him that I wanted to be with him. I was only being cruel to him, so I could protect him. So I stood my ground._**

**_I still didn't turn around to face him; I was afraid that if I saw his face that I would tell him everything. So I kept my back to him; I needed him to let me go. For his sake. Without saying a word, I heard him walk away from me. He was leaving me and I had a very bad feeling that I wasn't going to see him ever again. I wanted to stop him! I wanted to make him stay, but I HAD to let him go. So I did. I let him go, because that was the only way to keep him alive._**

**_My heart ached so much, when I realized that I let 'the love of my life' go. The pain was almost unbearable! The moment I was sure he was truly gone, I ran with tears in my eyes through my palace without a destination. Without realizing it, I ended up in the room where Ravenna's mirror was._**

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I had to buy a brand new phone, because my old one was probably still at Morgan's. What a creepy stalker! Ugh! Will was the one who was calling me at the moment. I didn't want to talk to him, so I let it ring till the end. But after it stopped ringing, I received a text message. It was Will again! He wrote that he needed to talk with me. I didn't think it was a good idea, but still I decided to have that talk with him. So I texted him back.

I stepped out of my car and went into the building. When I walked into Eric's apartment, I smelled something very good coming from the kitchen. There was no sign of him though, so I assumed that he was in his bedroom or study. He had a small place, where he stashed his books. So with a loud voice I said:" Hey, Eric. The food smells delicious! I didn't know you could cook." A couple of minutes after I said that, Eric walked from the study to the living room. But he was not alone. He walked over to me with the last people who I'd expect… My PARENTS!

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What does Will want from her? And why are her parents at Eric's? Are the three of them plotting against Snow and Eric's friendship? Or something else? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 15. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Eric will have Snow's parents over for dinner. And Snow will have a HUGE argument with her father. Yayks! Tom Wilson is NOT amused at all.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To SWtheHUNKSMAN-3: Aww, chap 12 was that emotional, huh. :( And thank you SO much for all the compliments! It really means a lot. And thank you for the review! :) **

**To Kamila: Oh, you will read in this chap what her parents want. And thank you for reminding me, sweetie. Thank you also for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

At the moment, I was sitting at the dining table with my parents at Eric's apartment. May I add that I felt very uncomfortable. Eric and my parents were having a discussion of some sort, but I was thinking about going back to my apartment. That place seemed kind of strange compared to Eric's apartment. I sighed deeply, making the others look at me questioningly.

An hour ago my parents surprised me, by coming over to a strange man's home out of the blue. They have met Eric only one time, so in their eyes he was a stranger. I knew my parents. I knew exactly WHO they were; especially my dad. He is very kind and nice to most people. But if he had something in mind, you can move heaven and earth. He will not change his mind about it; he will not budge. And I knew that his mind was set on me marrying Will.

When I saw them, I knew why they were here. Not to talk about Joseph and what happened 12 years ago, but about Will. I had a feeling, that they didn't want to speak about what happened 12 years ago. The reason why? Because then they should explain to me why and how they let someone erase my memory.

So I asked my parents how they met Eric today. They said that my dad wanted some legal advice. I frowned, knowing that my dad knew lots of lawyers who could help him. I thought he was lying, but didn't get into it. For now. " Yes, but how did you find Eric?" I asked. My dad said that they called the Police Station and heard that Eric hasn't been in, because he got shot in the line of duty. They were very shocked to hear that. And so they decided to call Eric at home. "Donny knew that they were your parents, so he didn't hesitate to give your dad my number." Eric answered.

I wished that Donny didn't give Eric's number to my dad. D*** ! "We then called him and after our little chat, he invited us over for dinner." My dad said.

Eric had cooked a wonderful dinner. Though I scolded him for doing that, because he still had to rest a lot from the doctor. And not run around the kitchen, making an outstanding dinner. The four of us ate dinner, while talking about little things. Nothing major. Eric thanked my parents for raising such a wonderful person like me. He told them, that he and I stayed in touch after he saved my life. And when he was recovering in the hospital and at home, I kept an eye on him. My dad just smiled or pretended to do so. And my mom said:" That's our Snow." She on the other hand gave me a genuine smile though, so I smiled back at her.

I still didn't trust why they were here, but I didn't say a thing because of Eric. My parents and I acted civil towards each other, because in front of others we never let it show if we had problems. That was us; always acting like the PERFECT family. Until…

"So, Snow. How is Will doing lately?" My dad asked innocently. Eric was in his study at the moment with my mom. I looked my dad in the eyes and said with a firm tone in my voice:" So that's why you are here, right? I knew it! I knew you didn't come here for legal advice. Or because you were truly concerned about Eric. Well to answer your question, dad. I do not know how Will is doing, okay? How come? Because Will and I are not a couple anymore. We broke up a month ago."

After I said that, he got angry but hid that fact. Like I said, I knew my dad very well. Oh, he was p*****! He looked at me and said:" Snow, I do not know what is going on with you and Will. But I am sure that you two could work it out. Come on, give the boy a chance!" I shook my head and said:"Dad, it's been a while that I had realized it was over between him and me. I just didn't have the courage to break up with him. Though I wanted to, but I was thinking about him and you. I knew that you expected me to marry him. But now I realize, that I should be with someone because I WANT to be and not to please others. Dad, you have to accept it, because my decision is final. It is OVER between Will and me." The last sentence _**did**_ hurt me, so I said it softly. But I _**too**_ needed to hear those words.

He looked at me angrily and said:" And when did you realize that you HAD to break up with Will? Was it the day you met this Eric guy? What exactly are you two? Friends? More than friends? Friends with benefits? You know, I have always warned you about men who don't have money, who want women who do have it, remember? He doesn't care about you. He just cares about the money your father has!" When he said that, tears welled up in my eyes. How dare he thought so low of Eric and me! While tears were rolling down my cheeks, I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice:" Thank you so much, dad for thinking so highly of me and Eric. We are friends. Very good friends. And…" I didn't finish my sentence, because Eric and my mom walked back to the living room.

They were laughing, but stopped when they realized that I was crying and my dad looked very angry. My mom knew better than to stay, so she said to me:" This was really fun! But your dad has a very important appointment in half an hour. We have to go." She practically dragged my father away, while saying good bye and thanking Eric for his hospitality.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

Snow's parents had left, leaving her and me alone. When I saw the tears in her eyes, my heart ached. I couldn't bear to see her hurt, so I walked over to her and took her in my arms. I assumed that she and her dad just got into a huge argument. She cried in my arms, making me hold her even tighter. After a while, she calmed down. We then took a seat on my couch; tears were still rolling down her cheeks so with my right hand, I wiped them away. I looked into her sea green eyes and smiled:" Hey, like I said before. You don't have to tell me what's going on with you. But if you need a friend to talk about it, know that I am here for you. Okay?" I said softly.

She smiled through her tears and said:" I don't know why you are so patient with me. It must drive you mad to see me like this, but I don't tell you anything." I shook my head and said:" No it doesn't drive me mad, but I do wonder. But you can take all the time you need okay? I am not going anywhere. See my stitches? They don't allow me to go too far away." My joke made her laugh out loud. So I laughed along with her.

"Thank you, Eric." She said and kissed me on the lips lightly. When she did that, I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of her lips on mine. And still had them closed, even after she pulled away. When I opened my eyes, I saw her smiling at me. The look in her eyes, were of a person who really cared about me. That made my heart swell gloriously. She was still gazing into my eyes, so I took the opportunity and cupped her face gently. Then I brought my lips to her cheeks, kissing her tears away from her face. She automatically shut her eyes tightly. I then ran my fingers through her thick, long, raven- black hair. Before dinner she washed up, changed her clothes and had let her hair down in beautiful waves. The feel of my fingers through her hair, was amazing! Her hair was not only shiny, but also very soft. And it smelled like strawberries and vanilla; it was almost intoxicating. Then I traced the lines of her chin, neck and shoulders slowly with my forefinger. She had on a black top with spaghetti straps, making her shoulders very accessible to my wondering hand. This whole time she had her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and traced my lips with her fingers. Slowly she closed the gap between us. The moment her red rose lips were on mine, I too shut my eyes tightly. Within seconds our lips began to move very slowly. I cupped her face and let our mouths explore one another. She then unexpectedly bit on my lower lip and sucked on it sweetly, making me groan. I then traced her lips with my tongue, asking for permission. She teased me for a couple of seconds. Just tasting my lips and sucking on them, but eventually parted her lips slightly so I could slip my tongue inside her tasty mouth. Vanilla, that's what her lips and mouth taste like. We moved our lips, slowly and let our tongues battle it out. Neither one of us wanting to give up.

While we were kissing, suddenly I felt her hand in my hair, first caressing it. Then she tugged on it, very hard. I guess she liked my hair just as I liked hers. Her fingers wondered on my face, tracing it. Then her soft fingers cupped my face, and then they traced my neck, making a delicious shiver go through my whole body. This whole time my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. Then her fingers arrived at the buttons of my shirt. It was in that moment, that my head was spinning uncontrollably from anticipation. She was already unbuttoning my shirt; her fingers were at the first button. My head told me to stop her! That she didn't know what she was doing, that she wanted comfort and not this. That I should not take advantage of her, but I am a weak, weak man. My head wanted her to stop. But my heart and body wanted her fingers to go to the second button. I was fighting it, but my head eventually lost. So she undid the second button too, while our soft kisses became almost too passionate.

It was then, when fate decided that we should stop. I was disappointed, but also very glad. Her phone rang, making us both pull away. We both gasped for air, our chest heaving from our earlier 'activities'. Her lips were extra red from our kisses. She picked up her phone. But not before looking me intensely in the eyes with her gorgeous, sea green orbs.

It was in that very moment, that I realized that I had lost my heart to THIS girl. This girl with: hair as black as the night, lips as red as the red rose, eyes as green as the open sea and skin as white as snow.

* * *

_**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Snow's father give up that easily? Or is he planning on mending Snow's and Will's relationship? And who in the **** had disturbed them? Again?**_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good** **day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story on alert and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 16. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will have another 'memory' and Eric will show once more how protective he is. Of one particular girl.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To guest 1 : That was my fave part too! :)**

**Explanation to Kamila**: Are Snow and Eric a couple? No. Not yet anyway. Their relationship: Clearly he is in love with her. The last sentence of chap 15 says it all: He had lost his heart to Snow. And clearly she cares A WHOLE LOT about him. A sentence in chap 15: The look he saw in her eyes, were of a person who really cared about him. Is she in love with him though? Could be. Yes, but she is afraid. But what you cannot deny is the fact that they have a special connection with each other. A bond. Their feelings for each other is VERY STRONG and deep. She is there for him whenever he needs her and he is there whenever she needs him. They are more than friends, but they both have relationship issues. He hasn't completely moved on from Sarah and she got out of a very long relationship just a month ago. Although they have VERY STRONG feelings for each other; they probably need more time. And the kiss: Sometimes words are not enough. Sometimes words are too much. Sometimes words ruin things. So they had the kiss to show each other how they truly felt , but… like I said they probably need more time.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

Fate can be that cruel. I was busy enjoying **THE** best kiss I had ever had in my entire life, when I received the call. It was the Fire Department! Apparently 2 apartments in my apartment building were on fire! One of them being mine. I had a lot of negatives of photos stashed in my apartment. Plus everything I owned was in my apartment. After hearing that news, the room began to spin around. I realized later that Eric was fast enough to catch me in time, before I could fall.

After a couple of minutes, I came to and told Eric about the fire. I took my bag and phone, before running out the door with Eric behind me. We arrived at my apartment building, to watch how the firemen desperately were trying to stop the fire from spreading. They managed to prevent the other apartments to get caught on fire also. But my apartment and that of my neighbor was completely damaged. After waiting for more than 1 hour, we finally had a conversation with the fireman who was in charge. Eric asked how the fire started, but he said that they were still investigating. He didn't know yet. He asked if I had left any appliances on, when I left my place last. But I said that I always made sure that everything was turned off, before getting out of my apartment. Last evening, I went with Donny to get clothes. And I was a 100 % sure, that when I left with him I turned all appliances off. This was not my doing!

After saying that, I just stood there while Eric talked some more with the fireman. My mind drifted off to my possessions. I had worked so hard to have a nice apartment. And just in one blink, I had lost everything and was homeless. Just as I was about to break down and cry, I saw my dad and Will walking towards us. They looked worried, but looked relieved when they saw that I was alright. I asked my dad how he knew about the fire and he said that the landlord of the building called him. 2 years ago I gave my parents' home phone number up, for emergencies. My dad hugged me with tears in his eyes and thanked the Lord that I was unharmed.

But when he saw who I was with, the look on his face changed instantly. He thanked Eric for looking out for me, but said:" Okay, I assume they are going to investigate how the fire started. In the mean time, Snow. You will stay with your mom and me." He then said good night to the 2 men and grabbed my hand. Eric had a shocked look on his face; he probably didn't understand why my dad acted so strange. My dad practically dragged me away from Eric, with Will walking behind us.

I was still in shock about the fire and all the events, so I let him drag me away. We were already at my dad's car, when I looked back at Eric. He was still speaking to the fireman, but was frowning and looking straight at me with a certain look in his eyes. It was in that moment, that I realized that I didn't want to go with my dad. I then said:" Dad, I can't go with you. I don't know where I will sleep for the night. Maybe at the studio or at Alyssa's. All I know, is that I do not want to be near you or mom or Will until you guys tell me exactly what happened 12 years ago."

"Snow, do not be stubborn! Get in the car, NOW!" My dad shouted. I looked at him and said, while tears were welling up in my eyes:"No! I am not a little kid anymore. I am 22, I run my own photo studio and I am very good at it! I have the money, that you loaned me. I will give it to you tomorrow, so I am completely independent from you. I don't need you, dad. I love you very much and mom, but I can't trust either one of you!" My dad looked at me, like I had just slapped him in the face.

"Why are you being so ungrateful! I have given you everything that you have and this is the freaking thanks I get from you? You want to talk about 12 years ago? Let's talk! Every night you had nightmares, so I did what I thought was right. After that, you didn't have nightmares anymore! So there! I did you a favor, my dear daughter." He spat with venom in his voice.

I looked at Will, then back at my dad and said:" Did you? Did you do it for me or for Joseph and for yourself? I heard you three talking that morning! All of you, including you Will, believe that I made up that story! My dearest dad, did you really let my memory of that day be erased because you loved me so? Or because during that time you had put millions in Joseph's business? Because now I remember that I begged you to go to the police. If we went to the police and he was arrested or convicted for doing God knows what to that poor girl, you would have lost millions! So tell me, dearest dad. Did you do it, because you couldn't let me suffer or because you didn't want to lose millions of dollars?"

My dad has never laid a finger on me before, but when I said that he slapped me SO HARD that it burned like crazy and it probably left a red mark. It was right then, when I saw Eric running towards us and stood in front of me. He was shielding me with his body. I couldn't hold back anymore and let my tears flow. Eric was FURIOUS! I had never seen him like that. He looked like he was about to attack my dad and use him like a punching bag, but instead he looked at him and warned:" This is the very last time that you will lay a finger on your daughter! Mark my words, old man! If you ever come near Snow again, I will break every single bone in your body!"

Oh, I believed him and so did my dad. He and Will looked terrified and I am sure they had the right to. Even I would have been afraid, if I was one of them.

Eric then turned around and looked at me. He gently cupped my face, doing his best not to touch the cheek that felt like it was on fire and looked me in the eyes." Hey, let's get out of here. Shall we?" He asked softly. I nodded and walked away with him, leaving my dad and Will behind. He held me close, while walking to his car. In silence we drove back to his apartment.

At the moment, I was lying in the airbed again. With lots of blankets and pillows of course. Eric was sleeping in his own bed, after we 'argued' again who was going to sleep on the bed. I then wondered how the fire started, hoping that it didn't start in my apartment. And hoping more that it wasn't set on fire on purpose, like maybe by Morgan 'the stalker'. Yayks! That made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I tried not to think about what happened between me and my dad, because it hurt too much.

All kind of different things were happening at once, making me want to give up. But knowing that I was safe now, at Eric's place, made me smile instead. He was such a big, sweet stud muffin.

It was then, when I had another 'memory' :

**_This whole week, I tried to convince my husband William, to let me visit the nearest villages and also ask what they needed to grow their crops. But he kept refusing and saying it was too dangerous! And just as I was about to give up, he told me in a haste that I could go. But I had to bring along guards and soldiers. I didn't think it was necessary, but he insisted. So here I am, on my way to more than 3 villages. I was SO excited! Finally the time has come, that I was going to be with the villagers again. It felt so good. I was not in the carriage like William wanted, but I was riding my favorite, white horse. We arrived at our first destination: a small village where they lived from hunting and growing crops. The people were very friendly; they all wanted to shake my hand and have a talk with me. I did as they asked and together we thought of solutions for the most difficult problems that they had to encounter every day. Every time that I saw a hunter, I had to think of 'my' huntsman. I sighed, slapping myself mentally and telling myself that I was married to William now. I didn't have the right to think about Eric. I gave up that right, when I married another man. When I married a man that I adored, but not loved. The day was very productive, so after I decided to take a stroll in the nearest forest. When I walked through it, I couldn't help but remember my time with Eric in the Dark Forest. He took very good care of me; he was very grumpy at first but he had his reasons._**

**_After my stroll, I walked back to where we were going to spend the night. The soldiers had set up a tent. I washed up and just as I was about to go to bed, I saw an old lady. She said:" I saw your huntsman. He was on his way to pay you a visit, but you're not at the palace." When she said that, my mouth fell open. I was about to ask her to explain, but one of the soldiers walked towards us and whispered:" She is not good in her head. Don't believe what she says." I shook my head, said good night and went inside to go to sleep. But that didn't mean that her words weren't haunting my mind._**

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. It was Alyssa. She was worried sick about me! She drove by my apartment building and saw that my apartment was completely ruined. She immediately texted me and asked if I needed a place to stay. But I texted her back, saying that for the night I had a place to sleep. I also texted her that we were going to talk tomorrow. She agreed and so we texted each other good night.

It was a very eventful day today. But knowing that Eric was close by, I felt … safe. So with Eric on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Did someone or 'something' warn William, that the huntsman was going to visit the Queen? Was the fire an accident or was it started on purpose? Ok, this is a very easy question. Who wants to freakin' punch Snow's dad in the face after he slapped her? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave, for following it and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 17. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Eric will have another 'memory' and he will receive a certain call. Snow will take care of business, including going to the bank and the insurance company.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: I am glad my explanation made you understand it better. We will see if the fire was set purposely or not. :p **

* * *

**Snow's POV**

The next morning, I woke up very well rested. I had my eyes still closed, when I smelled something delicious. I opened my eyes to see Eric watching me with a big mug of coffee in his hand and my all time favorite donut. He smiled and lovingly said:" Good morning, Snow." I shyly smiled at him and said:" Good morning, Eric." He handed me the tray, so I accepted it and placed it on the air bed. I then jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom to brush my teeth and run a comb through my thick hair.

He smiled, when I walked back to the living room and asked:" Why did you run off like that?" I sat on the bed and began to eat my donut and drink the coffee. He looked at me questioningly, so I said:" Well, I know I look awful when I just woke up. I didn't want to scare you with my scary look." He began to laugh out loud. He shook his head and said:" You do NOT look scary. You look positively lovely with your long, shiny hair in a mess. And don't forget your lips so gorgeous red. But definitely NOT scary."

He looked me deep in the eyes, making me almost choke on my coffee. He had the power to just stare me down with those sparkling blue eyes, making my knees turn into jelly. Good thing that I was sitting, because I got very weak in the knees. He smiled and asked:" Does your cheek still hurt a lot?" I shook my head and said no. He gave me a puzzled look and said:" Remember, Snow. I am here for you, when you decide to talk okay?" I stopped chewing on my donut, rested my hand on his shoulder and said:" Yes, I know it's a lot to ask but please give me more time. I know after the way you defended me, you have the right to know what exactly happened between my dad and me. But pl…" He interrupted me by putting his forefinger on my red rose lips. He smiled and said:" I have all the time you need. You can tell me the whole story when you are ready and when the time is right, okay?" I could hear it in his voice that he really meant it with me. That sent shivers down my spine, making me want to hug him and never let him go. But I held myself back, because I didn't want to scare the guy. I smiled instead, wondering how it was possible that he could make me feel so safe whenever he was hugging me tightly. I blamed his strong, warm arms of his.

After some major staring, I decided to get ready for work. I walked out the door, with my bag in my hand and went straight to work. Alyssa wanted to know everything, so I told her. Around noon, I went to the bank and took care of what I promised my dad. I transferred the money from my account to his, so he couldn't claim to be part owner or something else. I really needed to be independent. For my studio that meant, that I had to do a whole lot more photo shoots than I was used to. But that didn't matter; I needed to do this for me.

Alyssa and I decided that I was going to stay over at her place when I needed. The photo studio was a good option too; I could sleep there if it was too late to go to Alyssa's. When I told Eric this morning, that I planned on staying with my assistant he seemed disappointed. But he didn't say a thing; he only nodded. I didn't want to be a burden to him. He joked how I must be ecstatic that I had an excuse now, to buy a lot of clothes and shoes. Oh, he was right about that! Shopping Spree!

My apartment was insured along with the contents of it, so I also had to go to the insurance company. I went, but it was going to take some time to receive the insurance money. That's why I told Alyssa to accept as much as photo shoots as possible. I couldn't be picky like I usually was.

After I had lunch, I went back to work. We stayed till 8 PM, because we needed to collect as many checks as possible. I promised Eric, that I was going to come over for dinner at his place. So Alyssa went home, while I drove to Eric's apartment. I got a terrible feeling in my stomach, when I realized that I was going to leave the safety that was Eric.

On the way to his place, I also had an internal battle with myself. My feelings for Eric became stronger each day, but I was torn. Should I tell him? Or not? I hope he understood, that the kiss we shared meant a whole lot to me. But I don't want to rush into things, because I also just got out of a long relationship. My head was literary cracking from all the thinking. I've always had trust issues, but with this thing going on with my parents it had gotten even worse. I wanted to tell him the reason why I had that HUGE argument with my dad, but I was afraid to. I knew and felt in every bone in my body, that I could trust him with anything, but I needed more time. Just a little bit more.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I had ordered Chinese food, because Snow was going to come over for dinner. It didn't even cross my mind to cook again for her, because I wanted to prevent her from scolding me like the night before. She was right; I needed the rest so my injuries could heal faster. But I did set up the table and waited for her. I sighed deeply, thinking about my feelings for that green eyed beauty. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I had to let go of Sarah first. I felt guilty about it and was terrified to move on. To me, it felt like I was betraying the love that Sarah and I had. But maybe it was time for me to finally be happy. That kiss we shared was amazing. With nobody else before, had a kiss affected me like this. It was like I could feel every emotion in that one kiss. It almost took my breath away. I decided to tell her how I felt, but not today. I needed a little more time. When the time was right, I will tell her.

I was taken out of my thoughts, by a knock on the door. I got up, opened the door and there she was. Snow, the green eyed beauty with skin as white as winter snow. She hugged me and said:" I am so tired. And hungry." I chuckled and invited her in. While she washed up, I sat at the dining table.

We had a very nice dinner; she told me what she did today. I admired her, because she was so fierce. In one blink she had lost everything she possessed and became homeless. But still she goes on and doesn't give up. On the contrary, she fights and works harder than before. And even gave her father his money back. She was so strong and fierce. What a woman...

At the moment, she was busy packing her overnight bag. I didn't want her to go, but I didn't want to force her to stay. So I didn't say a thing. With a coffee cup in my hand, I sat on the couch, watching some football. It was then, when I had another 'memory':

**_I was inside William's office. With a very serious look on his face he said:" So huntsman, what do you want from MY wife?" I stayed calm and answered:" I travelled 6 days and nights to pay her a visit. I don't think I am obligated to tell you anything, William." With venom in his voice he said:" Be careful, huntsman. I am married to the Queen now. Be careful which words you choose, talking to me." I laughed at him and said:" You do not frighten me, William. The fact that you are married to Queen Snow doesn't change a thing. I do as I please, stand as I please and say as I please." He narrowed his eyes and said:" If you do not wish to tell me what you came here for, then it's probably for the best that you leave now." I looked him straight in the eyes and said:" Okay, I think it's fair that I shall leave now._**

**_ But tell me this; where is the Queen? And does she even know that I am here for her?" A smirk appeared on his face and he said:" The Queen is unavailable at the moment. You do not need to know her whereabouts. Now leave!" I was certain that he made sure the Queen didn't know I was here for her. If she knew, she surely would've wanted to speak with me. He probably sent her away on purpose. He purposely prevented me to speak to the Queen. So I decided to torture him; payback was going to be sweet. I laughed at him and said:" Don't you ever wonder how Queen Snow returned from death? Ravenna casted a very powerful spell on the apple that she took a bite of. So how was it possible that she awakened from something that terrible? Because we all believed she was dead." If looks could kill, I surely would have fallen to the ground. Because William gave me a look that would have scared anyone, but not me. He was just a boy, he didnt scare me at all. _**

**_He didnt react, so I went on: "Because it was not your kiss. You kissed her in the woods right after she lost her life, but she was still dead." He was shaking from anger and said:"Leave, huntsman. Before I regret, letting you into my office." I calmly said:"No, you first tell me how Snow returned back in the land of the living. Then I will leave." He didnt say a single word. I guess he was trying to control his temper. Seeing him like this, satisfied me. He might be married to the Queen, but I wanted him to know this. So with a smirk on my face I said: "Okay, you dont know the answer? Your dearest wife, the Queen didn't tell you, did she? Is she keeping secrets from you?" Apparently that was the last straw, because he finally lost his temper and grabbed the nearest dagger that was on the table and fumed:" LEAVE, NOW huntsman! Don't make me drive this dagger through your heart!" I loudly laughed at him and whispered:" It was me. My kiss brought her back to the land of the living. My love for her broke the spell. You may be married to her, but I want you to know that it is me that posseses her heart, not you." _**

**_I then walked away, but I guess it was too much for him to bare. Because the next thing I heard was him charging at me. I turned around and saw that he aimed the dagger at me. But I swiftly moved, avoiding the dagger to make contact with my flesh. We got into a heated struggle, making the dagger fall to the ground. He was strong, but I was definely stronger! We used each other as punching bags, neither one of us wanting to give up. But with one last punch, I knocked him over. He was on the ground, on his knees with blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He probably was bleeding internally too. I looked at him and saw that both of his eyes were swollen. He got me too, but his injuries were far worse than mine. He turned to look at me and hissed:" Finish it! Finish what you started, huntsman!"_**

I was taken back to reality by Snow, carrying her overnight bag with her. She smiled at me and said:" So, Eric. I will go now." I had the urge to stop her. To say:" No, don't go. Stay." But I didn't want to scare her away. If she stayed, it should be because she wanted to and _**not**_ because I begged her to. So with a small smile, I reluctantly said:" Okay, Snow. We will keep in touch, right?" She smiled and said:" Of course. I will come over tomorrow afternoon to check on you as usual." She gave me a hug and walked out the door, leaving me alone in my quiet apartment.

My phone rang, taking me out of my thoughts. I picked up without thinking and heard a strange voice say:" Do you want to know who set your **_precious_ **girl's apartment on fire?"

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Eric do as William ordered? And who is the CREEPY caller? After receiving the call, will Eric ask Snow to come back? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, putting my story as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 18. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will have encounters with very creepy men. Yayks! **

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To guest: Glad you loved the chapter! We will see if it is Morgan… :)**

**To jono1217: Thank you. Glad that you like my story! :) There is a little bit of tender loving in here. I hope you enjoy. **

**To Aphroditessister: Glad you loved the chapter! We will see if it's Morgan. Yeah, it's kind of hot right? *Giggles along with you* :)**

**To Vanessa: We will see if it's Will. Glad you liked the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

A whole month went by, after the night of the fire. My dad and I haven't spoken since that night. My mom did contact me a couple of times; she even visited me at the photo studio. But she did it, without my dad knowing about it. I didn't question it or made a big deal about it; I was just glad that I could spend a little time with her. We talked about a lot of stuff, even about Eric. She liked Eric very much despite the fact that my dad didn't. There was just one thing we never talked about. The elephant in the room: what happened 12 years ago.

The evening I drove away from Eric's apartment to Alyssa's, Eric received a very creepy call. A strange man asked him, if he wanted to know who had set my apartment on fire! But just as he was about to answer, the caller hung up the phone. Eric immediately tried to call me, but my battery died. So he called Alyssa instead. The moment I arrived at Alyssa's, she told me to call Eric at once. So I did. He told me about the caller, sending shivers down my spine. So it's true! The fire was set on purpose by someone! I got very scared.

I guess he heard it in my voice, because he immediately asked if I wanted him to come over. I didn't answer him right away, so he took the decision for me and drove to us right away. Within 20 minutes he arrived at Alyssa's. The moment he stepped inside Alyssa's apartment, I practically ran into his arms almost knocking him over. We stood like that for a couple of moments, before we heard Alyssa scrape her throat. I reluctantly let go of Eric and listened what Alyssa had to say. She said:" Snow will sleep with **_ME_** in the bedroom and Eric will use my sleeping bag to sleep on, okay?" We both nodded and smiled at each other.

The next day, I got up extra early and got ready for work. After I had taken a shower and wore the clothes I wanted to wear at work today, I made breakfast before Eric had woken up. So when he woke up, I surprised him with coffee and homemade waffles. He smiled and thanked me for it. Together we enjoyed breakfast and talked about 'the call.' We decided to go to the Police Station to report it. Alyssa skipped breakfast, because she was on a diet. And waffles with syrup were her enemy at this moment. I went to the living room to grab my bag that I had left on the coffee table, after Eric and I washed the dishes. Alyssa was still getting ready for work.

When I turned around though, I caught him staring at me. He looked at me like I was the most precious thing he had ever seen, giving me goose bumps all over my body. He just had a shower, so his hair was still a bit wet. Oh, Lord have mercy! He looked so d*** sexy like that! We eventually walked towards each other, without saying one single word. No talking, just staring. We stood so close to each other, with our eyes locked on each other. He pulled away a lock that covered my face and cupped my face so lightly, like he was afraid to break me. Then he gently pulled me closer and wrapped one arm around my waist. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to faint. His lips were mere inches apart from mine, so I closed my eyes. At that very moment his manly scent hit me, driving me at the brink of insanity! It gave me the sudden urge to tug on his soft, wet hair. So I did. It was a good thing that he was holding me, because at that very moment my legs were too weak to support my weight. His lips were finally on mine; I swear that the world was deliciously spinning around. But at that moment, Alyssa walked into the living room and said:" I am done! Let's get out of here, you guys!" We immediately pulled away and did as if nothing just happened. Eric had a smirk on his face, making me want to wipe it off his face. I was so embarrassed, but I guess he wasn't at all. Alyssa did as if she didn't see a thing and said:" Okay, are we ready guys?" I nodded with my cheeks crimson red, while Eric said with an amused tone:"Yes, we are." I so wanted to clobber him!

That happened one month ago though. After that incident, nothing like that happened again. Before work Eric and I went to the Police Station. But after that one call, neither Eric nor I received a call like that again. We also hadn't heard from Morgan in a while; what a relief! But Eric was still cautious though and asked me to be very careful. I never went out alone, after dark. I was either with him or Alyssa. Sometimes Donny or Patrick.

Eric also went to work again, making him very happy. Oh, he missed his job so much. He couldn't wait to work on cases again. He was ecstatic! At the photo studio, business was going great. We took on more jobs, so I worked longer hours. I was still staying at Alyssa's and sometimes we slept at the studio, if it was too late to go home. I saw Eric every day, after we came from work. We then cooked together or ordered food and enjoyed each other's company. I kept saving money to buy a new apartment, because I still hadn't received the insurance money. After the investigation, the insurance company confirmed that the fire was indeed set purposely; it was lit by someone. But I still had to wait for the money.

My life was going great again, until…

At the moment, I was sitting in my favorite coffee shop. Alyssa was still at work, so I waited for her here. I thought about Eric. In the two months that I had known him, he had completely stolen my heart. I sighed and was sipping my coffee, when I saw someone sitting opposite of me. I looked up and saw that it was JOSEPH!

I immediately stiffened and spat:" What are you doing here, Joseph. What do you want?" He had a creepy smile on his face and said:" Hi, gorgeous, gorgeous Snow. You truly are beautiful." I looked at him with disgust in my eyes and said:" Get the h*** away from me!" He then said:" I just want to talk to you, Snow." I was about to stand up, but was curious what he had to say. So I asked with venom in my voice:" Talk about what? We have nothing to say to each other." He laughed sarcastically and whispered:" A little birdie told me that you 'remembered' something that happened 12 years ago." While he said that, he air quoted at the word remembered. I pretended not to know. " I don't even know what you are talking about, Joseph." He stared me down, making me feel so dirty. He whispered:" What an imagination you have, little Snow." I wanted to tell him that I didn't imagine it, that it really happened. But the words were stuck. "I came here to warn you that nobody is going to believe your story. So STOP spreading lies about me, little Snow." I stood up, towered over him and spat:" If I don't stop, what are you going to do about it? Huh?"

If looks could kill, he would've fallen dead on the ground. But the look I gave him, didn't affect him at all. He just laughed at me and said:" You've been warned." Then he walked away.

When Alyssa finally arrived at the coffee shop, I was still shaking like a leaf. She asked me what was wrong, but I avoided the question. I immediately talked about work, because I wanted to try to forget Joseph's threats.

After lunch, we went back to the photo studio. Alyssa was handling some clients, while I went into my office. I locked the door and sank onto the couch. It became all too much for me, so I let the tears flow that I had been holding. I didn't know what to do. It's been 12 years, but I know what I saw. Joseph did drag that poor, blonde teenage girl into his car! But no one seems to believe me.

After a while, I decided to get up and try to get some work done. It was almost 5 PM, when I decided to stop with work. Alyssa went home a half an hour ago to get ready; she had a date. I smiled at that thought. I was at the front door, busy locking up. And just as I was about to turn around, I saw a man walking up to me with huge steps. I was scared out of my mind! But I stood frozen at the spot out of fear. What if Joseph had sent him? Or Morgan? OMG! Am I going to die today? Eric had given me pepper spray and told me to use it, if I felt that I was in danger. So the first thing I did, when he got real close to me was grab the spray. He had his right hand in his coat and said with a loud voice:" I have to give you something that belongs to you."

* * *

**_A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Should Snow feel threatened by Joseph? Who the h*** is that last guy and what does he have in his coat? And why Alyssa? Why did you have to disturb Eric and Snow?_**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 19. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will receive something very important from a strange man. And Eric will find very crucial evidence for his latest murder case. He will also have another 'memory'. **

* * *

**To Kamila: Enjoy your vacation! :) ... I hope you have a VERY great time! **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

At the moment, the guys and I were working on a case. We've been on this case for 3 days. It was a homicide; A high school gym teacher was brutally murdered. We questioned the wife, friends and family of the victim. Also his colleagues and some students. He seemed like an outstanding guy; nobody had an idea why he would be murdered like that! His body was found in the gym. He was shot 2 times in the chest. It was a good thing that the students didn't see the body. The janitor discovered the body and called the Police immediately.

Donny and Patrick were at the morgue; Suzy had discovered something on the body that was not there 3 days ago. She also had found out the kind of gun the killer used. I was in my office, checking the finances of the victim. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He had some life savings, but other than that nothing unusual. He had a normal income, like every other high school teacher. I got up and stretched my body; I was really tired. Since I had begun working, I did it non-stop. Solving every case, I could have my hands on. I sat back in my chair and suddenly had to think about that green eyed beauty. Snow. I've known her for two whole months and I have to admit that I had fallen in love with her. Deeply.

I have tried to convince her in a very subtle way, that she could trust me with what's going on in her life. But she hasn't opened up to me yet. Not completely anyway. There are moments, when she thinks no one is looking, that she has her guard down. She then has a certain look on her face, like something horrible is haunting her. But that look disappears as fast as it comes. Especially when she realizes that I saw it. I just wished that she would confide in me. I'd give anything and do anything to take all her sorrows away.

I wasn't able to give Sarah everything that I wanted to. She deserved so much, but I guess fate decided differently. And now with Snow, it's like I've received a second chance to make it right. To do everything in my power, so that she gets all the good things she deserved in life. And that I can take all her heart ache and pain away. If she'd only let me in and trust me completely. I know I could help her. Alyssa told me once that people that she trusted with her life, had betrayed her. That's why she has trust issues. I just hope that she finds it in her heart, to let me help her. And I hope she doesn't wait too long.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a phone call. Donny had called me to tell me that they were still at the morgue, talking to Suzy about the victim. He asked me if I could go to the high school to check out the victim's office. It was broken into the night before. He wanted to go with Patrick, but they were still at the morgue. Suzy was still busy with the results that we needed from the body.

So I told him that I would go and investigate. I got up, grabbed my coat and walked out the door. I drove to the high school and got out of my car. Someone was looking for something in his office. I wondered who it was and what they were looking for. Let's hope that the intruder left some clues. I walked to the principal's office first to tell them that I was going to be inside the victim's office. And that I shouldn't be disturbed. I walked inside the office and saw the place trashed completely.

The intruder really needed to find what he or she was looking for. Everything was turned upside down. I searched the place for more than 1 hour. It was then, when I found something important. It was a phone number on a very small piece of paper. I had pulled out both drawers of the desk and found it taped on the inside of the desk. It was a phone number, so I decided to make a call to it. A woman picked up; I told her who I was and asked her who she was. She told me that the number that I had called to, was of a bar in the city. I asked her the address and the name and hung up. I wondered why the victim would hide the number of a bar that securely? This smelled very bad. It probably had something to do with drugs. I shook my head, thinking about the victim's innocent wife and kid. She probably knew nothing about this. I put the piece of paper in my coat and walked out of the office. I was planning on going with one of the guys to that bar. We'll see what we can find out.

Just as I was about to drive away, I had another 'memory' :

_**He turned to look at me and hissed:" Finish it! Finish what you started, huntsman!" ****William told me to finish him off. I just shook my head and said to him:" You are not worth it." And walked away. He was furious and yelled:" You are a coward, huntsman! A big, lousy coward!" But I ignored him completely. Just as I walked out of the hall, I saw Greta. She had a shocked look on her face. "William and I had a tiny disagreement." I nonchalantly told her. " But you are bleeding and you have a huge gash on the upper side of your right eye!" I laughed loudly and said:" You are worried about me? You really need to see William. My hands disagreed a lot with his face and stomach. His injuries should be taken care of immediately." She asked:" What exactly happened?" I ignored her question and asked:" Where is the Queen?" "She is on a journey, visiting 3 villages." I asked her which villages, so she told me. Then I said:" Thank you." I then walked away and said goodbye to her, leaving her speechless behind. The moment I walked out of the palace, I decided to get out of this ********** place and try to meet with the Queen. I got on my horse and rode out of the kingdom. Just as I rode out of the kingdom, I saw an old man standing in the middle of the road. I stopped in front of him and shouted:" Foolish old man! Get out of my way!" He just stared me down and said very calmly:" You should not go to the Queen." I narrowed my eyes and demanded:" Who are you old man? And where do you get the audacity to tell me what to do? I will do as I please. Now get out of my way!"**_

_**He looked up at me and whispered:" Who I am? I am the man who is trying desperately to save you and the Queen. But with your stubbornness, you will bring death to yourself and pain and sorrow to the Queen. So listen to me and do as I say. Do NOT go to the Queen."**_

_**I shook my head and led my horse to ride away from this insane, old man. But just as I rode away from him, darkness came over me…**_

I was taken back to reality by someone knocking on my car window. It was the principle. She asked me how far we were with the investigation. I told her what I was allowed to and drove away. While driving back to the Police station, I thought about that 'memory'. Did that really happen? I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the case. Tonight I will go with one of the guys to that bar, because it opens after 9 PM.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

At the moment, I was pacing in my office. I went back inside, after Mr. Ward gave me the key. It was a key to a safety deposit box! He told me that people, very dangerous men were after what was inside. He gave them a copy of the contents of the box. But they didn't know that the original was in that bank in that safety deposit box. He said that he met me 12 years ago, but I don't remember him. He warned me that I had to think very hard before opening that box. Because once I did, everything that I feared the most will be unleashed! I will remember what he did 12 years ago and that I had to be very careful.

Did he do something with my memory of that day 12 years ago? I had so many questions for him, but he practically ran back to his car after putting the key in the palm of my hand.

I shouted:" Wait! How can I reach you?" But he shook his head; he looked so frightened. Then he drove away.

I sighed deeply, wondering what I should do. Should I go to that bank? But this bank was out of state. If I would go, who should I go with? And should I open the box? Do I really want to know what's inside? Or should I just let it be? But he mentioned 12 years ago. Maybe it had something to do with Joseph and that teenage girl? Mr. Ward was terrified of the dangerous men who had threatened him. Should I tell Eric? I was torn. Then I stopped pacing and sat on my chair.

After thinking very long and hard, I sighed deeply and made a decision. One week from today, I shall go to that bank. And I knew exactly who to bring along on that trip. ROAD TRIP!

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Should Snow go to the bank and open the safety deposit box? Or is that too dangerous? ****Who will Snow bring along with her on the trip? And w**hat did that old man do to Eric? OMG! 

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 20. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will have another 'memory' and she will meet up with a mysterious client. And Eric will try to confess something very important to Snow. Omg!**

* * *

******I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: It is alright. Great that you reviewed yesterday. Thank u for the reviews! :) .. Uhum.. This story still has a lot of chapters. I still cannot reveal yet, if Sarah is alive or not. So sorry! :(**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

At the moment, I was in my office with Eric. Alyssa was talking to the photographer I had hired 2 weeks ago. With all the work we have been handling, I needed an extra photographer.** Two days** ago, Mr. Ward gave me the key. I told Alyssa that I was planning to go on a very important trip, out of state. She was the one in charge, when I was absent . She was kind of freaking out, because she didn't know how to be in charge of someone else. But I assured her, that she could do the job. She begged me not to go, but I told her that I needed to do it.

I asked Eric to come with me, but I didn't tell him the whole story. I told him, that I had to pick something up out of state. And that I needed someone to come with me. I told him, that it had to do with why I don't have contact with my father anymore. He had a worried look on his face, but I assured him that I really needed to get there. And that I had no one else to come with me.

I promised him that I was going to tell him the whole story afterwards, so he agreed to come along. He was going to ask the captain for a seven day's leave. I was so glad that he agreed and gave him a light peck on the lips. He raised his eyebrow and warned me not to surprise him like that, because I might regret the consequences. I gave him a puzzled look. Instead of answering me, he just looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes, making a shiver go through my spine. Then he chuckled and walked nonchalantly out of my office. He had to go; he was working on another murder case. I shook my head and was already regretting asking him to come along, because he had this power over me. Just with one look, he could make my knees turn into jelly. What will become of me, if it's just the two of us in a car?

I shook the thought away and walked out of my office. I had to meet up with a new client today, but the man didn't want to meet up at the photo studio. So Alyssa scheduled an appointment at a restaurant. I wasn't too keen about it; I even scolded her for it. Because I always meet up with clients here. But she promised me that it was a HUGE job! If we got it, I might be able to buy a new apartment within 3 months tops. So I agreed to it.

I grabbed my coat and bag and got in my car. Alyssa told me that the potential client was new in the magazine business. With a partner, he had begun this magazine called 'Speed'. The magazine was about very fast cars. I sighed, thinking about how I was going to try to convince him to give me the job. I had brought the best photos I had ever taken and a list of popular magazines I made photos for.

After a 20 minute drive, I arrived at the restaurant. Just as I was going to step out of the car, I had another 'memory':

**_We were at the second village. I had spoken to the people and agreed to give them financial help to grow their crops. After the meeting, I accepted an invitation from one of the villagers. She had an Inn and asked me to have dinner at her place. The head of my protection advised me not to go, but I told him that he shouldn't worry like that. It was just an innocent dinner with a villager. He told me that it's inappropriate for the Queen to enjoy meals with commoners. I just laughed at him and told him that these were MY people._**

**_The Inn was not big, but it was a nice place. I surprisingly enjoyed the food; it was almost as tasty as the food they cooked for me at the palace. We ate, drank and had pleasant conversations. The villagers even played music and danced. They asked me to dance, but I said no._**

**_When the clock struck 12, I decided to go my way. I said goodnight to the people and was in my tent within 15 minutes. After washing up, I fell asleep in my bed with a smile on my face. It was a good night. In bed, I had a dream. I was in Alditha's cottage and she asked me:" Are you willing to do ALL that for a man? For LOVE? I said yes, so she said:" Alright, but remember. It is NOT going to be easy. Its going to be very hard and you will face obstacles that will bring you heart ache and hurt. But it is not impossible; you two WILL have a good chance."_**

**_The next day, I was woken up by my maid. She told me that I had received a message from my old friend Bevis. I accepted the envelope and thought about my dream. It was not just a dream, but that really happened. But I shook that thought off:" Bevis? But why would Bevis send me a message now?" I asked, while opening the letter with a frown on my face._**

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. It was Alyssa; she asked me where I was, because the client has been waiting for me for over 10 minutes. Oops! I jumped out of the car and assured her that I was just outside the restaurant. Then I hung up.

I went to ask the waitress for the table that Alyssa had reserved for my meeting. She led the way, so I walked behind her. When I saw WHO was sitting at **MY** table, I almost had a heart attack.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

After I found the number inside the victim's desk, I went with Donny to the bar that same evening. When we were at the bar, we questioned the bartender. We showed her a picture of the victim. She told us that she knew him. He came into the bar regularly with some blonde woman.

I looked at Donny and he knew exactly what I thought. The victim's wife was not blonde, but a brunette. We found out what the name of the blonde woman was. It turned out that she was married too. To a very rich and powerful business man.

After some digging for **2 long** days, we found out that the blonde's husband knew about the affair and hired a gunman to murder the teacher. We arrested them both. But there was still this question of the victim's office. Why was it trashed? After the guys and I went thoroughly through the evidence again, we found out that the blonde woman was the one searching the office. She had filed for divorce and had taken a lot of money out of the safe. During one of her rendezvous with the teacher, she hid the money in his office. It turned out that the teacher found the bag of money and hid it in the bed room of his daughter.

The wife knew nothing about the money and was shocked, when we found it under the mattress. It was very hard to explain all of it to the victim's wife. Not only was her husband dead, but she had to find out that he was cheating on her too. He was also used by the blonde woman; she thought that without him knowing she'd hide the money at his office and was planning to leave the country with the money. She had already bought a ticket for 1 to Ibiza.

What a mess!

After solving that case, we had another homicide to solve. The guys were at the murder scene with Suzy. I had taken a little break, because working on murder cases non-stop was taking a bit of a toll on my body. I was at my favorite coffee shop. But I didn't say anything to anyone, because I was afraid the doctor was going to tell me that I shouldn't work for a while. So I kept it to myself. Everyone told me to take it easy, but I didn't listen.

When Snow had asked me to go on that trip with her, I wondered what that was about. She seemed on edge about it; it made me worry about her. But she promised to tell me everything later. So I believed her and I also thought it would be good for me to take that seven day's leave.

The waitress had refilled my coffee cup for the third time, so I took a sip of that delicious liquid. I was thinking about Snow. Again. The guys knew how I felt about her and tried to convince me to tell her. Of course I refused in front of them, but when I was alone I had second thoughts. Maybe I should tell her. She doesn't have to say anything back, but it would be nice to get that off of my chest.

At the coffee shop I thought very hard about it. I also realized that I didn't have any more nightmares of Sarah. Was it because of Snow? Maybe I had finally moved on? I sighed and sat 45 minutes longer, before I made the decision. It probably was a good idea to tell her, before we made that trip together. And if she still wanted to go with me, then it's ALL good.

With a huge smile on my face, I got into my car and imagined how I was going to put it down into words. How should I say it? 'Snow, I love you.' Or: 'Snow, I'm desperately in love with you.' Or: what if I just went up to her and kissed her senselessly! That was a great idea. And after, I will say:' I love you so much.'

I don't know how she will react to it; all I know is that I should tell her now. Right now! Not tomorrow or next week. But now!

I drove as fast I could to the photo studio. When I arrived there, I practically ran passed Alyssa. She frowned and asked me what was up, but I was too excited to stop and tell her.

It was going to be a good feeling to get it off of my chest. With a stupid grin on my face, I walked into her office. But she wasn't there. So I walked back and asked Alyssa where Snow was. She said that she had a meeting with a big client. And that she'd be back in 10 minutes. Alyssa said that it looked like Snow got the job, because they were at the restaurant for quite some time now. I nervously walked back to her office and waited there for her. In her office, I paced impatiently from left to right.

I was still thinking about how to say it, when I heard people walk inside the photo studio. Snow was talking to a man; that made me frown. Because that voice sounded **so** familiar. I was standing in the middle of her office, when she swung the door open. I smiled at her, but when I saw WHO she was with my smile disappeared. Instantly.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What message did Bevis send to the Queen? Who in heaven's name is THAT client? And will Eric still confess his love for Snow? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 21. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? :)**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow is planning to tell Eric something very important. Eric will have another 'memory' and will also get very jealous!**

* * *

******I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: You're welcome. I always do my best to answer questions. Yes, in this chap you will find out who the CLIENT is. Bevis is the old man who advised the Queen to marry William. We will see in later chaps, what he wrote in the letter. Good night. :)**

**To Vanessa: Yes, you have it on the right end. That girl IS her! :)**

**To guest: Yes, Eric is madly in love with her. And we will see in this chap who the CLIENT is! :) **

* * *

**Snow's POV**

When I saw WHO was sitting at **MY** table, I almost had a heart attack. I was already turning around, when he pleaded: "Snow, hear me out first. Please. " I wanted to walk away, but was curious what he had to say, so I answered:" You have 5 minutes." He offered me a seat, so I sat opposite of him. He began to talk about that this was business and that it was nothing personal. He and his partner needed a very good photographer for their brand new magazine. His partner insisted that he wanted me for the job." I told him that you probably didn't want to work with me, but he was willing to pay you handsomely for your services." He said convincing. He then named the price, making my head spin around.

I closed my eyes, opened them and thought hard for a second. We really needed the money and he did say that our meetings will be **_STRICTLY_** professional. So I sighed deeply and said with a serious tone in my voice:" Okay, we will take your offer. But under 2 conditions: 1. You and I will talk _**ONLY**_ business during our meetings. 2. You and your partner will listen to my advice, because when it comes down to photos I know A LOT."

He looked at me with a smile; I extended my arm without smiling back. Then we shook hands in agreement. We did have a civil lunch. He stuck to his agreement, talking _**ONLY** _about business. After lunch, he asked to go to the photo studio with me so he could pay half of the money. Clients always paid me half before and half after completing the job. So I agreed and we both got into our cars separately.

While driving to the studio, I couldn't help but to think about Eric. I wonder how he will react to the fact, that I am going to work for Will in the upcoming weeks. I should tell him and I am going to tell him. But it's going to be tricky though, because I told him a while ago that Will was out of my life. Will Eric understand that it's _**STRICTLY** _business? I really hope so.

In these past 2 months, Eric has become very important to me. To be honest, I have fallen in love with him. Desperately. I can't seem to get his sparkling blue eyes and boyish smile out of my head. And when I see him, I get all giddy and when he innocently touches me on my shoulder or hand, my heart starts to beat like crazy! Even now that I think of him, the insides of my stomach does flip flops.

Should I just tell him that I have all these feelings for him? Alyssa told me I should. She advised me to tell him as soon as possible, because she couldn't stand the tension that's going on between us anymore. Haha! Typical Alyssa to say something like that!

I know that I just got out of a relationship more than 2 months ago, but my feelings for Eric is so strong. Nothing can keep me away from him. And I know I still have trust issues, but I have a good feeling that I can completely trust him with anything. When I am with him, I am not afraid. When I am with him, I feel like I could take on the world. After all that's going on in my life with my parents and Will and 'stalker' Morgan and the fire, I might act like I am all fierce and strong. But nobody knows, not even Eric knows, that _**he**_ is the only reason I wake up every day. It would be so easy to hide from it all and not fight and work, but knowing that he is there for me. Knowing that he waits for me every evening to have dinner with me. Knowing that he waits patiently for me to finally trust him and tell him the whole story about my dad. Knowing that he cares about me so much, that he would run to protect me. Like that evening when someone called him to ask, if he wanted to know who had started the fire. He is the reason why I have the strength to face another day. So what do I need more?

Okay, I have made a decision. After work, I will go to his apartment as usual to have dinner with him. That will be the perfect opportunity to tell him how I feel. I don't care if he says it back or not. But I want him to know that I am in love with him. Tonight! Okay, but how will I say it? 'Eric, I love you' Or ' I'm madly in love with you, Eric.' Or in the middle of him speaking, I'll say:' Will you shut up? I want to tell you something very important. I am deeply in love with you.'

With a smile on my face, I parked my car in front of the studio. I got out of the car and walked inside with Will behind me. Alyssa looked at me questioningly, so I told her that Will was Mr. Cooper's partner. Alyssa wanted to tell me something, but I told her that she could tell me later. I so wanted to handle this thing with Will as soon as possible, so I could wrap things up at work and go home. I was planning to go home first and take a bath and wear the perfect outfit. And do my hair and wear my special makeup, before going to Eric. I wanted to look beautiful for him and let him know, it was **all** for him.

I asked Will to come with me in my office, to talk further and after he could go to Alyssa to do the payment. I walked towards my office with Will behind me and swung the door open. Someone was inside: Eric!

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I smiled at her, but when I saw WHO she was with my smile disappeared. Instantly. She was glad to see me, but I was so blinded by jealousy that my mind didn't want to register that. " Eric? What a surprise! Did you need me for something?" She asked with a sincere tone in her voice. She also had a genuine smile on her face, but I was **way** too jealous. My ego was hurt, so I did what any jealous man would do: I lied. I took her apart and said softly:"I am sorry, Snow. But tonight I can't have dinner with you like usual. The guys asked me to hang out with them at a bar. I said yes, because we haven't done that in a long time. You're okay with it, right?" She looked very disappointed, but said:" Yes, of course I understand. It's okay with me. How about tomorrow evening?" She then asked with a hopeful tone in her voice." I will call you tomorrow, okay?" I said, squeezed her hand lightly and walked out the door. I nodded at her ex-boyfriend, while walking passed him.

While driving away from the studio, I began to feel the jealousy rise enormously. What the h*** was she doing with him? Out of ALL the people in the freaking world, **HE** had to be her client? And why would she accept that account? I was so p***** ! Not at her, but at myself. The day I decided to confess my love for her, she walks in with her ex in her office! I could scream. I thought she said that he was out of her life! Then why has she decided to work for the guy? I did not understand! Sure she needed the money, but to work for a jerk like him? Aaargh! When her father slapped her, he just stood there and didn't even try to defend her! The coward!

The whole drive to the Police Station, I kept wondering why she had to work for him! I mentally slapped myself for almost telling her my feelings for her. Maybe I was naïve to think that she would want to hear what I felt for her. I am such a big fool! Am I wrong? Isn't there something between us? Or am I imagining it all? Does she feel nothing for me? Maybe she only feels friendship for me. If that's true, then I am a big freaking fool!

I arrived at the police station and went straight to my office. After taking a seat on my chair, I tried to calm down a bit. But it was so hard. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. It was then, when I had another 'memory':

**_I woke up with a splitting head ache. My surroundings were calming; it was a nice, big cottage. I tried to get up, but a voice said:" You should stay in bed. The powder I used on you, won't allow you to stand on your feet yet." But I totally ignored the man and tried to get out of bed. The moment I was on my feet, I fell on the bed." See, I told you. Don't be so stubborn, Eric." I got very annoyed and demanded:" Show yourself! And how do you know my name?" He stood in the middle of the room, so I could see him." It is you, old man! Who are you? What have you done to me and why did you stand in the middle of the road! Do you have a death wish?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice. He looked me in the eyes and said:"My name is Bevis. And what are you talking about? I have a death wish? It looks like YOU have the death wish! I will tell you one more time: Let the Queen live her life with her husband. Let her be. Do not ever try to contact the Queen again. If not for her, do it for yourself"_**

Just as I wanted to ask him why, I was taken out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I opened it; it was Patrick. They wanted to fill me in on the results Suzy had and also all that they had discovered up until now. I told him that I would be there in a minute and sat back on my chair again. I had to collect myself first. I sighed and thought of her. Snow. I am desperately in love with her, but now I see that I should keep my feelings to myself. How will I act, when we're on the road alone together? It's just going to be me and her. No Alyssa, or Donny or Patrick. Just that green eyed beauty with her red rose lips, with her long, shiny raven black hair and **me**. The trip is going to be in a couple of days. Will I be able to keep it cool? Or will I fall apart? I hope not. I let out a deep breath, then I got up and walked to the others. I had gotten myself into quiet a big mess!

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Eric give Snow the chance to confess her love to him? Do you think Will is going to try to come between Eric and Snow? And why in heaven's name does Bevis keep telling Eric that he will die, if he tries to make contact with the Queen?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D Love you loads. Here is chapter 22. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review? **

**Hold on to your seats, you guys****. Snow will have another 'memory'. Plus she will have to deal with another side of Eric. Oh my! **

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: Sorry to hear about the boy. It's okay, you can vent on here. :) .. Let's hope one of them confesses soon! :) **

**To Vanessa: If Will does try to come between them, let's hope he doesn't succeed. :) **

* * *

**Snow's POV**

Eric and I have been on the road for 5 hours, when we decided to stop for lunch. At the moment, I was waiting for the food. In the meantime, Eric was at the gas station filling the car with gas. I sighed, thinking about the last 5 days. After Eric saw Will and me in my office, he became a bit distant towards me. He was still nice to me and acted polite like usual, but I missed the closeness we had. In a very subtle way, he used to flirt with me all the time. But now he just acted extremely nice to me. That was very frustrating!

The mixed signals he had been sending me drove me insane! Five days ago, I decided to tell him how I felt about him. But things just kept coming up; first he had drinks with the guys. The next day, he had to work, and then he had to see his mom. And so on and so on. I have been trying real hard to tell him, but he just doesn't give me the chance.

Last evening, I met Donny at the grocery store. I asked him if he had fun with Eric and Patrick at the bar, but he looked at me like I spoke a foreign language or something. He told me that they hadn't done that in ages. So Eric lied! He lied to me to avoid having dinner with me. But why? He used to love having dinner with me. This morning I told Alyssa about it. She said that he probably was jealous about the fact that I was working for Will.

When I told him that I was going to work for Will, he acted normal and listened to me with a straight face. I then asked him if he was okay with it and he said that it was fine by him. Why wouldn't it be? He asked. I shrugged and said that I was glad to hear that. But from his actions up until now, I assume that he was NOT fine with it. But why wouldn't he tell me, if he didn't like that I was working for Will? Instead of saying it to my face, he just keeps avoiding me. I could feel that he was pulling away from me. Slowly, but surely.

Doesn't he have these feelings for me? Does he have another? Okay, this is really getting out of hand. But I missed him so much and these mixed signals he'd been sending, made me afraid to tell him how I felt about him. After trying for 5 days and hearing excuses from him, I finally decided not to tell him. Not yet anyway, not till he tells me right in my face why he's been acting so strange towards me.

These past five hours, he was the one driving the car. I had turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing. The band was called: Within Temptation. And the song was: 'All I need'. While listening to the lyrics of the song, I got shivers all over my body. It was describing my life and my relationship with Eric at the moment.

**I'm dying to catch my breath**  
**Oh why don't I ever learn?**  
**I've lost all my trust,**  
**Though I've surely tried to turn it around**

**Can you still see the heart of me?**  
**All my agony fades away**  
**When you hold me in your embrace**

**Don't tear me down for all I need**  
**Make my heart a better place**  
**Give me something I can believe**  
**Don't tear me down**  
**You've opened the door now, don't let it close**

**I'm here on the edge again**  
**I wish I could let it go**  
**I know that I'm only one step away**  
**From turning it around**

**Can you still see the heart of me?**  
**All my agony fades away**  
**When you hold me in your embrace**

It almost made me break down and cry in the car, but thankfully I pulled myself together. It was a good thing an upbeat song played after that song.

At the moment I was watching him, while he walked towards the diner. He had a worried and sad look on his face. I wondered what he was thinking about. When he opened the door, I acted like I was texting Alyssa. He didn't have to know that I was checking him out. But I so couldn't help it; I was crazy in love with the guy. He sat opposite of me, when the waitress came with the food.

"So, Eric. Everything fine with the car?" I asked him. He looked at me and said:" Yes, the tank is filled with gas and it also needed lubricating oil. So I also bought a bottle and used it for the car." I smiled at him and said softly:" Thank you." He gave me a small smile, said:"You're welcome." And started eating his burger and fries.

Before this thing with Will, he used to look me longer in the eyes like I was the only girl in the world that mattered to him. But he doesn't do that anymore. I so wanted to smack him and yell at him and ask him why he'd been acting like this. But instead, I just looked down at my plate and began eating my sandwich.

He began to talk about his job, so I sat there listening to him. Well, I tried to listen, but I only saw his gorgeous lips move and concentrated on them. After lunch, we got into the car and drove away. I thanked heavens that they were playing upbeat songs. I sang along, making Eric look at me with a grin on his face and shaking his head. I didn't care what he thought, I just kept singing like my life depended on it.

It was the end of the first day of our trip. We arrived around 6 PM at a village and went straight to the motel. Eric checked in, while I pulled our luggage out of the car. When he returned to the car, he began to laugh out loud. "What is so funny, Eric?" I asked him. He was pointing at the amount of bags that was on the ground. I got very annoyed and said:" Like I said before, I am a girl. I **NEED** these stuff, okay!" I then grabbed one key from him and began to walk to the motel, carrying a bag and a trolley with me.

I so wanted to clobber him! He wasn't laughing anymore, when we arrived at our rooms but he still had a smirk on his very gorgeous face. Gosh, I so wanted to wipe it off! Maybe with a kiss? Okay, I had to keep myself together and not do things I might regret tomorrow. I sighed deeply, opened the door and went inside.

My room was next to Eric's. It was very neat and clean with the colors green and yellow. It was very cozy. After we had carried our entire luggage into our rooms, we agreed to freshen up first and then have dinner together. We were going to meet at the restaurant within two hours. I prayed to God:"Please let him not talk about work." The only thing we talked about lately was work! His work or my work; I think he wanted to avoid talking about personal stuff. I don't know why, but lately that was the case.

I immediately pulled the clothes of one bag out and sorted them inside the closet. After I was done with putting my makeup on the night stand, I walked into the bathroom and got the bath tub ready. After driving in a car for almost the whole day, I needed a nice, warm bath. I got out off my clothes and sank down slowly into the tub. While enjoying my nice, warm bath with my eyes closed I had another 'memory':

_**Bevis had written me a letter. He wrote that at the moment the huntsman, Eric, was in his cottage. Bevis used some kind of powder on him, because he wouldn't listen to Bevis! He wrote that the huntsman was trying to contact me, so I had to be very careful. I wondered why my love was trying to speak to me. After the harsh and cruel words I said to him, I thought he would leave me be with my husband William. Bevis wrote that he had tried to warn the huntsman, but with no success. What had triggered him to come and look for me? This was very dangerous! And Bevis knew about it. That's why he had been trying so hard to prevent Eric from seeing me. When I asked Alditha to help me, she promised to but under a few conditions: If I see Eric even just once, the spell Alditha had casted will not work. Not only that, if I see him again just even for a second… Eric will die.**_

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. It was Alyssa; she wanted to know if Eric was still giving me the polite, but cold shoulder. I texted her back and saw that I'd been in the tub for half an hour! I immediately got out of it and practically ran towards the closet with a towel wrapped around my body. I decided to wear something nice: my white knee-high skirt, my sea green blouse with a not too low décolleté, my favorite white jacket and my green high heels. I carefully applied my evening makeup and curled my raven black hair in huge big waves and wore it down. I used a hair lotion, making it extra shiny. Then I sprayed a little of my favorite perfume on myself and looked satisfied in the mirror.

Those 'memories' are beginning to scare me. I still hadn't spoken to Eric about them. But I still had them. I was afraid of his reaction. Will he think I am insane or something? My phone buzzed; Eric was asking me if I was ready. I texted him back, saying that I was and got out of my room. While locking it, I heard Eric behind me clearing his throat. I turned around with a smile and saw him looking at me. Then he looked me deep in the eyes, like he used to. But only for a couple of seconds. In those seconds I saw admiration in his eyes; I even saw love. I was already leaning into him, but… the magic was cut short by my phone ringing loudly. I grabbed my phone and saw who was calling: Will.

* * *

_**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Why is Eric acting so differently towards Snow? Is he jealous about her working for Will? Should she ask Eric why he is acting this way or is that a bad idea? Will the Queen be able to prevent Eric from seeing her?**_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day! **

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for favoring me and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 23. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Eric is struggling so much to keep Snow at a distance. And Snow is getting really, really annoyed by Eric! Yayks.**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: You're welcome. I am here to listen, I mean read. :) .. And about killing the characters: if you kill them, I don't have a story... :( **

* * *

**Eric's POV**

To me the first day with Snow on our road trip, was a bit difficult. There were times that I almost fell apart. Those times I so wanted to tell her how I felt; that I hated the fact that she was working for Will. And that she meant the world to me. But I was so blinded by jealousy and insecurity, that I kept myself from letting those words escape my lips.

These past 5 days had been so hard for me. The fact that I lied to her about not being able to have dinner with her, was killing me. I needed her, I needed to see and be with her. But my pride was in the way. I don't think I could take rejection from her; I think that would hurt more than anything else. I'd rather not know how she felt about me, instead of finding out that she didn't feel the same way about me. So I pretend that I do not have all these feelings for her. And I only talk about work to prevent myself from telling her the truth.

When she was singing along in the car to those upbeat songs, she looked so funny and cute. I had the urge to stop the car and kiss those red rose lips of her. But thankfully I still had control over my actions and held myself back.

At the moment, I was in my motel room getting ready for dinner. I had on a dark grey button down shirt, black trousers and black shoes. I ran a comb through my dark brown hair and grabbed my coat that had my phone and wallet in it. Then I texted Snow if she was ready; she texted back that she was indeed ready.

I looked one last time in the mirror; I wanted to make sure that I looked calm from the outside. Because from the inside, I was anything but calm. Let's hope that I can keep myself together for a few hours at dinner. I took deep breaths and let them out very slowly. After a couple of seconds, I grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

I had locked my door and saw that she was locking her room also. She looked breathtaking! It was right then, when I lost all reserves I had for her. I looked at her and when she turned around with a smile on her face, it was over for me. No pretending anymore, no acting. I looked into her sea green eyes and was lost in them. In those seconds, I couldn't hide what I felt for her. I admired her so much and was so crazy in love with her. Everything about her was mesmerizing; her hair, the clothes she wore, her beautiful face, her scent. Especially her scent; that strawberry and vanilla scent of her was slowly driving me insane.

She was already leaning into me and just as I was about to lean in also, her phone rang loudly. She grabbed it and looked at the display for a few moments. Then she looked up to me and pushed the red button. She smiled at me and said:" This can wait till tomorrow. Tonight I would like to have a nice dinner without being disturbed." I nodded and said:" Shall we?" She smiled and so we began to walk silently to the restaurant. I mentally slapped myself for almost kissing her. Aargh! Why am I so weak? I then promised myself to be strong and not lose control like that again. I really hope my heart listens to my head.

The restaurant was very nice. The light was dimmed and there was also a bar and a piano. We took a seat at one of the tables and ordered the food. When the waiter walked away, someone walked to the piano and began to play it and sing. She was very good; people in the restaurant were all enjoying her talent. Without looking at Snow, I said:" She's very good, isn't she?" She also was still looking at the young woman, shook her head and whispered:" No, she's not good. She's amazing."

She sang a couple of songs and stopped after the sixth. We all applauded loudly; she shyly said thank you and said that she will do more songs later in the evening. Not long after, the waiter came with our food. It was surprisingly delicious! We were enjoying the food and talked about which route we were going to take the next day. We also talked about Donny's sons; next month they will turn 5. I didn't know what present to buy, so I asked her for advice. We also talked about other stuff, but nothing major. We then paid the check and talked some more. To be honest, I had a great time with her.

* * *

**Snow's POV**

I couldn't believe I hung up on Will! But I was really glad that I did it. Nobody should bother Eric and me. We were talking about Eric's mom, when the young woman came back to sing again. A few couples got up and began to dance. There wasn't a dance floor, but there was an open space where you could dance. She was almost at the end of her first song, when Eric looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes. He then smiled and asked:" Would you like to dance?" My heart skipped a beat, when he said that. I couldn't believe he just asked me to dance with him. So I clumsily nodded and made him lead me to the 'dance floor'. When we both were on the 'dance floor', she began to play and sing her second song:

**I hear your heart cry for love,**

**but you won't let me make it right,**

**You were hurt, but I decided it that you were worth the fight,**

**Every night, you lock up, you won't let me come inside,**

**But the look in your eyes, I can turn the tide.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, I can tell you can fit one more,**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,**

**I don't care who was there before. I hear your heart cry for love,**

**then you act like there's no room,**

**Room for me, or anyone,**

**"Don't disturb" is all I see,**

**Close the door, turn the key**

**on everything that we could be,**

**If loneliness would move out,**

**I'd fill the vacancy.**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,**

**In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,**

**This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,**

**even though I know it well,**

**Those no shows, they sure tell,**

**in the way you hold yourself,**

**Don't you fret, should you get another cancellation,**

**Give me a chance I'd make a permanent reservation.**

He then put his lips near my ear and whispered: " Do you mind if I pull you closer to me?" His deep voice made shivers go through my whole body, making me speechless. So I just nodded. He smiled and placed his hands gently on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was still overwhelmed by his sudden actions; I didn't know he could dance. I begged myself to act normal; then I put my hands on the back of his neck and we began to dance slowly. Very slowly. He looked so hot in his dark grey button down shirt. So, so hot...

Without saying a thing, we looked each other in the eyes. I got a huge lump in my throat, because at this very moment he was looking at me like he used to. I missed that so much; I missed being this close to him. The song and the lyrics contributed to this amazing feeling I had at the moment. It was over for me; I was totally lost, looking in those gorgeous sparkling blue eyes of him.

I got so weak in the knees; it was a good thing that he was holding me. If it weren't for that, I would've fallen to the ground. I then closed my eyes, because his gaze was too much for my heart to take. It was then, when his scent teased my nostrils. His aftershave and his manly scent almost drove me insane; I was on cloud 9. It became too overwhelming, so I decided to rest my head on his chest.

Oh my God! Help me, please. I thought. His body felt so warm, making me have the sudden urge to hold him even closer to me. If that was even possible! I was lost. Totally lost. I couldn't fight this feeling, so I just stayed in his arms dancing slowly with my head still on his very warm chest. For a couple of seconds, he even played with my raven black hair. I was on cloud 10…

But then the song ended and he stopped dancing. I reluctantly opened my eyes and followed him back to our table. Though before we could take a seat again, he said with a serious tone in his voice:" Snow, it is getting late. Uhum, I think it would be wise to go back to our rooms and rest. Tomorrow we have a long way to drive." I was so disappointed. Here he goes again with his mixed signals! I am really getting fed up with his s***! A few minutes ago he held me in his arms like he never wanted to let me go. I thought we were back to how we were. And now? What does he do now? He pulls away. AGAIN!

I was so angry. No, I was way beyond angry. I was FURIOUS! But I didn't let it show. Instead I said:" You are right, Eric. We should have our beauty sleep now." And began to walk away. I heard him walk behind me, he even asked me to walk slower. But I was too furious to listen. I arrived at my room and unlocked it. Eric stood next to me, so I turned to the side and said:" Good night, Eric. I had a wonderful time. Thank you." I was about to open my door, when I felt his hand on my wrist to stop me from entering my room. I sighed deeply, without looking at him. I was still staring at the door and asked with an annoyed tone in my voice:" What are you doing, Eric?" He then asked:" Look at me?" I was way beyond p***** then and looked at him:" I am looking at you. What is it? I thought that you were tired and sleepy? What are you still doing here?" I said. He had a strange look in his eyes, but didn't say a thing. I was really frustrated by his actions; I really needed some space by now. My heart can only take this much. Here I am waiting for him to do or say a thing. ANYTHING! But he just stayed quiet, still holding my wrist and not a word leaving his lips. You could almost cut the tension between us with a knife. I so wanted to hit him, yell at him, even strangle him. Just to get a reaction from him. Any reaction!

All of a sudden he brought his lips to my ear and whispered:" Sorry. I had a great time too. Uhum, good night Snow." His warm breath on my neck, made a shiver go through my whole body. He then let go of my wrist and walked inside his room, leaving me dazed and confused behind.

* * *

_**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Eric finally just tell the girl that he loves her? Or not? Do you think Snow will give Eric a piece of her mind? Or will she let it go?**_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 24. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will give Eric a huge piece of her mind! And let us see how Eric will react to it. :p**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: Of course I consider you a friend! :) Thank u for the review.**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

We were right on schedule. Today was the third day of the trip; in a couple of hours, I will be able to get my hands on what's inside of my safety deposit box. I wasn't sure, if I wanted to open it in the bank or just bring it home, then see what's inside in my office. I was very nervous about what I was going to discover. But that was not the only thing running through my mind. The tension between Eric and me had become thicker than on the evening we danced together.

The day after that fiasco, he acted like nothing happened and so did I. 'Well two can play that game.' I thought. On the second day Eric was driving also; we agreed that I was going to drive on the third day. It was very frustrating to me, that we didn't talk about what happened after we danced. But I guess I had to live with that.

After he went inside, I also went into my room. I didn't understand why he was acting like this. It bothered me like h***, but there was nothing I could do about it! If he keeps this up, I might not have a choice than to give up on us. Maybe he did have another? I really had no idea. It saddened me to want to give up like this, but he gave me no choice.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I had a feeling that I was losing my grip on Snow. And the only one to blame was myself. Her ex-boyfriend and father were probably right; we never stood a chance. When we were dancing, I never felt happier but I was afraid that when this trip was over she'll forget all about me. Like a big idiot, I lightly grabbed her wrist. I wanted badly to tell her right then and there that I was in love with her, but her reaction scared me. She looked furious and didn't even want to look at me. I wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her that I couldn't live without her, but my pride and insecurity stood in the way. So like the idiot that I am, I decided to let go of her and not do or say anything.

Before she decided to work with Will, I thought she and I had a chance to be together. But once I found out that she took on that job, I was slapped in the face by reality. I realized that she probably wasn't serious about me. And that she'll run back to her old life, the first chance she got. Just like the job she took from her ex.

But it was probably for the best that she and I weren't going to work; we were from two different worlds. I might lie to myself and say that it didn't matter, but it did matter. A whole lot!

The day after we danced to that song, I didn't know how to act towards her. So I thought it would be best, if I did as if nothing happened the evening before. I was relieved that she didn't bring it up either, but I could feel the tension between us getting thicker and thicker.

It still bothered me that she hadn't explained to me what exactly we were going to pick up on our destination, but I told myself to be patient. She promised that she would. Today was the third day of our trip; we both decided that she was going to drive the car. Everything was okay, until…

In a couple of hours, we were going to arrive at our destination. Snow was usually a very good driver, but she was obviously on edge about something. She made a couple of mistakes behind the wheel; a few little ones and one huge one!

While she was driving a phone rang loudly; it was hers. " Do you have your ear piece on, Snow?" She shook her head and said no. " Then it would be best if you didn't pick up, because we are on the high way. You can't stop on the side to pick up your phone." I advised her. But instead of following my instruction, she looked me in the eyes with a ' who are you to tell me what to do?' look. She totally ignored me and grabbed her phone, picked up and began to talk to the person on the other line. I couldn't believe she was acting like this! So I interrupted her and said loudly:" You do know it's dangerous what you're doing right? You are not only endangering other people's lives, but also mine and yours." She looked annoyed at hearing my comment, but went on with her conversation! I so wanted to grab the wheel and drive myself. But she wouldn't let me.

It bothered me how she acted, but it wasn't till I realized that it was her ex she was talking to that I got very, very jealous and angry!" Will, I do not care which cars you will use, but what I do care about was that I'm going to be in charge of taking the photos. I'm the head photographer, not you or Mr. Cooper!" She went on with her conversation and ignored me completely.

I was furious and was doing my very best to keep it cool. But when she almost drove through a red light, my patience was gone! She was still talking to her ex, but I decided that it was enough! I grabbed her phone from her hand, said into the phone that Snow was going to call back and pushed the red button. Then I gave her phone back to her. I swear that if looks could kill, I would be dead now in the car. She was very p*****!

I acted like I didn't see it. Instead I looked her in the eyes and said firmly:"There! You may think your life is not valuable, but I still think that it is." It was then, when she drove off the high way and took the road that was going to lead us to our destination. She then parked the car on the side of the road, looked at me with venom in her eyes and began to laugh sarcastically. After a few moments, she shouted:" Really? Is that so? You care if I live or die? You care about me? Judging from all of your actions lately, it is very hard for me to know how you feel about me!" I shook my head and said:" What are you talking about, Snow? I have no idea what you are trying to say." She looked at me and said:" You don't? Really? You are seriously going to sit there and pretend that you haven't been giving me mixed signals?" She was right, so I just closed my eyes for a moment to try to explain. But she wasn't going to wait and said with venom in her voice:" One moment you're acting warm towards me and give me the feeling that I am the one you like. But then in the next moment, you're acting all cold and distant towards me, like you don't give a cr** about me! It really confuses and frustrates me, don't you know that Eric? Don't you? Huh? And the thing is: I do not know what I did to deserve this freaking cold shoulder from you!" It looked like she was about to hit or strangle me; she looked so p*****!

She was waiting for an explanation, so I answered:"You want to know why? Why I am acting like this? You really want to know why?" She looked me straight in my eyes and said:" Yes! Tell me, I would like to know what I did wrong!" I was about to tell her the truth, but my stubbornness took over:" Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong. I am sorry that I acted the way I did the past eight days."

* * *

**Snow's POV**

He was about to tell me, but something held him back. Oh no! I am not going to let it slide, because he just apologized. No! he is going to explain himself. I shook my head furiously and shouted:" No! I am not accepting your apology! You think that I will accept your apology and then you won't have to explain your actions from these past eight days? No! You are going to explain it to me. And you will do it now!" But he just sat there emotionless. I had ENOUGH!

The village and Bed and Breakfast wasn't far from where I parked the car. It was a 15 minute walk, so I decided to walk to the Bed and Breakfast and check into my room. It was all too much; Eric was driving me nuts and I needed the fresh air. So I grabbed my coat, phone and wallet and got out of the car. It didn't look like he was planning to say a thing, so I began to walk away!

I was outraged! I didn't deserve this! I wanted to cry, but I was too p***** to cry. I heard him follow me, but I didn't look back. He even ran after me to catch up with me." Snow! Wait, what the h*** are you doing?" he shouted. "Nothing!" I shouted back, without stopping."It is freezing out here. Come back to the car!" He pleaded. "No! What do you care! You don't care enough to explain anything! So leave me alone!"I said angrily. He began to laugh sarcastically, but I just kept walking away. "Snow, please! Don't act like a spoiled little child!" He pleaded, but I just kept walking. He got closer to me, so I stopped walking and turned around. We were facing each other now. " What do you want from me, Snow?" he asked. I looked at him and said coldly:" I want an explanation." He shook his head."Come on, let it go. Please, Snow. Let it go." He begged. I shook my head and said:" No!"

He knew that I was not going to give in. He sighed deeply and said:" Your ex-boyfriend and father were right. We do not have a chance. We are from two different worlds. Eventually it's not going to work." When he said that, I couldn't hold back anymore! I shoved him hard on his chest and shouted with tears welling up in my eyes:" You do not have the right to decide that, Eric! There are two people here involved; you and me. Maybe you are willing to give up on us without trying, but I am not willing to do that! Do you hear me?" My voice was trembling at the end and my tears decided to leave my eyes.

He was trying so hard to hold back his tears and shouted:" You took that job your ex-boyfriend offered you! Why? Why, Snow? I also hoped that we had a chance! I believed that we had a chance and I was willing to fight to be with you. But that 'dream' went out the window, when I heard that you took Will's job!" Pain was written all over his face; it was heartbreaking. I didn't know that decision of mine, made him insecure about our relationship. I didn't know it made this huge of an impact on his opinion of us.

"But I asked you if you were okay with it! I asked you if you had any objection! And how was your reaction? With a straight face you said that it was FINE by you. Why wouldn't it be? That was your answer, Eric! If you told me that you were NOT fine with it, I wouldn't have even questioned you. I then would've told Will that I couldn't take that job! I would've done that for you! Because you had asked me! It was simple as that, Eric!" I shouted, while tears were rolling down my cheeks.

He then whispered:" And then I thought further: I thought that you would run to someone better than me, if you had the chance. That's why I acted cold towards you. I wanted to prevent getting hurt. I couldn't take rejection from you; that would hurt way too much." At the end his voice was trembling too.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Now I heard your explanation. Thank you. There's just one question left to be answered:I think we still have a chance to be together. Do you believe that too?" I asked. He thought very hard and said:" I think it's best if we just stayed friends." When I heard those words, I got very angry, so I walked away from him again. This time with bigger steps! Eric was not walking behind me anymore; I guess he walked back to get the car. I didn't care; I wanted to reach my goal and needed to lock myself in a room from him. I was so relieved, when I saw the Bed and Breakfast. So I checked in; we had called earlier to reserve two rooms. I headed to my room and opened the door. Then I walked in and heard someone behind me. From the way he walked, I knew that it was Eric. Without turning around, I said with a cold tone in my voice:" Your room is next to mine; the key is on the night stand."

From behind, I suddenly felt him grab me lightly on my waist and held me close. I was startled and shrieked. He then brought his lips to my ears, like many times before and whispered:" I was so stupid, Snow. So stupid! Now that I've got you. I cannot let you go. And I promise you that I will never let you go again. Nothing will tear us apart again. I am going to fight with my last breath to be with you." I smiled through the tears and felt a shiver go through my whole body. Every fiber of my being was aware of his warm body pressed on mine.

The next thing he did, was turn me around. Then he grabbed my face lightly, leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. When our lips met, I swear that I saw stars. I instinctively placed both hands around his neck and pulled him closer. I needed him so much, that it was hard to breathe. His lips tasted better than I could ever imagine! It tasted better than the sweetest honey. I then softly and sweetly bit on his bottom lip, making him groan from pleasure.

He then traced his tongue along my lips, begging for entrance. So I parted my lips slightly, so he could slip his tongue in and play with mine. I needed to feel his soft brown hair, so I caressed it. But I began to tug on it real hard, as we deepened the kiss. He then ran his fingers through my raven black hair, while kissing me with so much passion it made me dizzy and also ache for more.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I held onto her and never wanted to let her go. Ever! My heart was beating so loud, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. We stopped for air, but only for a few seconds. Her lips crashed onto mine again. This time I picked her up, making her wrap her legs around my waist. I then carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it. Then I got rid of our shoes and placed both her hands above her head and pinned her onto the bed. Just like I did, when she comforted me the night I had that nightmare. I looked her deep in her sea green eyes and said:" I love you." A tear escaped her eyes and she answered:" I love you too."

Our kisses got even more passionate, making her whimper every now and then. She was digging her fingernails onto my shoulders. It hurt but also gave me pleasure, making me moan out load. We were way passed caring to be quiet. Good thing the door was closed. My head was spinning from her warm body against mine; she was driving me insane. Her scent was intoxicating. I guess she felt it too, because she was constantly whimpering and moaning from pleasure. I swear that I saw stars. "God, Snow!" I said in between kisses."Eric, I want you now." She whispered. She then impatiently tore the buttons of my shirt. That was such a turn on, making me want and need her so much more. I never thought I could want someone as much as I wanted her at this very moment. Then the pace of our kisses quickened and deepened. We got so lost in each other, that we did not realize someone was knocking on the door.

The person started to knock very loudly on the door, making us both stop with our 'activities'. She was panting heavily; so was I. I saw so much emotion in her eyes, my heart ached from happiness. I saw: love, desire, lust, admiration, happiness. She smiled and said:" Go and see who it is. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere." I kissed her on her forehead and reluctantly got up from the bed. I walked to the door and saw a man. The owner of the Bed and Breakfast said:" You left your car open with the keys still in it."

* * *

_**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think of this chap? **_

_**Uhum. I have no more questions at the moment. Hahaha! **_

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 25. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow and Eric will both have 'memories' at the same time. We will find out the reason why Queen Snow decided to marry the Duke's son instead of Eric the huntsman.**

* * *

******I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

******To Kamila: I understand you and I am here if you need comfort. Seriously, I mean it. :) .. And I am glad the chap made you feel happy. One thing though: You have reviewed the last two chaps on chap 1. :( .. Anyway, thank u so much for reviewing! :) **

* * *

**BOTH THEIR 'MEMORIES' WILL CONTINUE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Snow's POV**

At the moment, I was in the shower. Eric went to check if everything was still in the car. I hoped nothing was taken away. Thinking about what happened not so long ago, made me blush. I bet a $100,- that my face turned crimson red. I really needed the shower, because my body got hot. Really, really hot. Eric's eyes and hands and lips and scent and six pack and… Well everything about him, could make me forget the world around me. I sighed, thinking back at his six pack: Like a wild woman I tore all the buttons of his shirt away, giving me the chance to have a look at his flat, muscled, gorgeous stomach. Oh, it was not fair that he not only had a handsome face, but he also had a very hot body. I sighed again, got dressed and looked in the mirror. OMG! My face looked like a tomato! I turned the air conditioning on and put it on a very low temperature. I needed to cool down; it was Eric's fault though. With one look or touch, he could make me hot. I had it bad, so bad.

When Eric came back in my room, he had a concerned look on his face." Eric, what's wrong sweetie?" I worriedly asked. He sighed deeply and said:" Snow, I am so sorry but one of your handbags is missing." I looked at him with open mouth." What? Do you mean that it's stolen? Which bag, Eric. Which color?" I asked hysterically.

I had brought seven handbags with me; he placed six on my bed. My fear was coming true! My white designer bag was STOLEN! I had put the key in THAT bag! The key that opened my safety deposit box! The room started to spin uncontrollably; I almost fell down but Eric caught me in his arms. After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes while I was still in his arms. He looked so worried and intertwined his fingers with mine. It was then, when I had a 'memory':

**_It was the day the maid accidentally found the letter in a very old and small chest, which was hidden under my parents' bed. My name was on it; my father had left it for me. In the letter my father wrote:_**

Dear daughter,

When you are reading this, it means that I am no longer with you. I am truly sorry that I can't be there for you to guide you through life. Life is already hard, but now that you are Queen it could be more difficult and even harder. So I am going to try to guide you, even if I am not with you. I have a very good friend. His name is Bevis. Whenever you come to a point in your life and you want to find out if the path you are about to take is the right one, you should go to Bevis. He has a truly remarkable gift; he has the 'ability' to see the future. He could help and guide you, my dear daughter. Go to Bevis for help and guidance.

Love,

Your father.

**_After reading it a dozen times, that same afternoon I went straight to Bevis. He welcomed me, but he looked shocked after I gave him the letter to read. He told me that he was going to do what my father had asked him; he also said that he didn't do these things anymore. The last time he did, it was more than 10 years ago and he almost died. But he will do it this one LAST time, because it was my father's last wish._**

**_There was a room in the back of the cottage; he led me there and asked me to sit at a round table. It was small and made of heavy wood. There were two chairs, so I took a seat on one of them. He sat opposite of me and took my hands in his. I was afraid, but I trusted him. So I tried to stay calm. He was still holding both my hands and shut his eyes._**

**_I couldn't believe that Bevis really had the 'ability' to see the future, but I did believe in magic. So I didn't doubt Bevis. " What do you want me to see, my Queen?" he asked with his eyes now open. "At the moment, I have chosen a path in my life. There are two men in my life, who claim to love me. One of them, I love like a friend. His name is William. The other, has completely stolen my heart. He owns my heart. I am completely and utterly in love with him. And I plan to marry him. His name is Eric. My decision is final, but I would like to know what you foresee. My heart tells me to be with Eric; he is the one my heart desires. So tell me, Bevis. Is my heart right or wrong?" I asked him with a trembling voice._**

**_" The first path you spoke of: I will take a look what it has in store for you. I will be able to see the future through your eyes, my Queen and feel what you feel." He said, sighed deeply and shut his eyes tightly. It looked like he was in a place far away from here. He had all kind of different looks on his face, but stayed still. He opened his eyes for a moment and said:" The second path you spoke of: I will take a look what it has in store for you. And I will also be able to see the future through your eyes, my Queen and feel what you feel." Then he shut his eyes tightly. He was 'gone' again. But this time I saw horror, despair, sadness, written all over his face._**

**_At a certain point his whole body began to shake uncontrollably. I was terrified! He still had his hands in mine, so I too was shaking. I wanted to ask him to stop with what he was doing, because like he said the last time he did it he almost died. But I was beyond terrified and began to cry silent tears. He kept shaking and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Just by looking at his face, I knew that the second path would be a wrong one to take. At one point he yelled:" No! No, don't die on me! I cannot live without you, my loved ones! No!" Those words made the hairs on my neck stand up. I was terrified and I too began to sob uncontrollably. At one point, he stopped shaking and pulled his hands from me. He then opened his eyes and I saw his eyes filled with tears. They were rolling down his cheeks._**

**_When I heard him shout those words of despair, I had a very bad feeling. After he had regain his composure, he said firmly:" My Queen, I have seen your futures. And I know which path you do not want to take." He sighed deeply and continued:" I advise you to not marry Eric, the huntsman." When I heard him say that, I became hysterical and shouted: " Why not, Bevis? Why can I not be with the only man that possesses my heart? He is the one I truly love. He was the one who brought me back to the land of the living, after Ravenna poisoned the apple I took a bite of. He is the only reason, I wake up every day. The one I live for."_**

**_After saying that, I broke down and cried. I sobbed non-stop like a little child. When I had calmed down, he said:" My Queen, I am truly sorry." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and asked:" What did you see, Bevis? What was so horrible that I cannot be with the love of my life?" With a sad face he answered:" My Queen, I not only saw your future with him, but I felt what you felt also. If you decide to be with Eric the huntsman, you will have two beautiful daughters with him. You will be very happy, but only for a short time. When your daughters turn 7 and 5 years old, you will lose all three of them. Eric will be killed first, trying to protect you. Like he always does. On the same day, both your daughters will be killed also. You will survive, but you will be the only one left of your beautiful family. For the rest of your life, you will only feel sorrow and pain. Nothing else. You won't be able to recover from such a big loss, my Queen. You will blame yourself, because you won't be able to save them. _****_All three of them will die in your arms._** " At the end, a tear escaped Bevis' eyes and his voice trembled. He took my hands in his and pleaded:" Please, my Queen. Do not marry the huntsman. Take the other path; marry the Duke's son. You will not be very happy, but you won't experience any gut wrenching pain. And the most important thing: If you marry the Duke's son, Eric will NOT DIE. Eric, the love of your life will be able to live a full life!"

**_The whole afternoon, I stayed at Bevis'. I asked, even begged him if there was another way. A better way, but there was none. He even tried to look again, but he saw the same awful future if I married Eric. There really was nothing I, he or anybody else could do. I had to let go of Eric. There was no other way; I had no other choice. _**

**_The tears kept flowing, I couldn't believe that I was going to lose Eric like this. My heart did not want to let go of him, but my head knew that I couldn't watch Eric die. If I had the power to save him from death, then I will do it. Like he saved my life, more times than I could count. I thought long and real hard, looked Bevis in the eyes and decided:" I will marry William. But I will do it for Eric. So Eric won't have to die. So he can live." After letting those words leave my lips, I broke down again and cried._**

* * *

**Eric's POV**

When Snow realized which handbag was stolen, her legs failed her. She almost fell hard on the floor, but thankfully I caught her in my arms on time. I was worried sick about her and called her name softly:" Snow, baby. Please Snow. Wake up, baby." After a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes. I was still worried about her and I intertwined my fingers with hers.

It was then, when I had a 'memory':

**_Three days! I was stuck for three days in this cottage with a crazy, old man called Bevis. He told me to stay, because there was someone very important coming to have a word with me. I could've left since three days ago, but I was so curious. So I decided to stay. Little did I know that I was going to have to wait for that important person for three whole days! My patience had vanished on the end of the third day; it was almost 6 PM. I thought that Bevis had probably lied about it to keep me here. So I got up and wanted to walk out the door. But just as I was about to walk out, Bevis grabbed me. "The Queen has arrived." He said in a calm voice._**

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Eric have the chance to speak to Queen Snow? And what will she say to him? Will she tell him the whole truth?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for putting me as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 26. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow and Eric will continue with having their 'memories'. We will find out if Queen Snow has told Eric the huntsman the truth or not.****  
**

* * *

**I usually PM to readers who have an account, but the ones who don't have one, I will reply on here:**

**To Kamila: Yes, I completely got it. :) Thank you. And I am glad you are very interested in my story. :)**

* * *

This is the continuation of the memories from Eric and Snow. What is written in the first part of the chapter, happened a couple of months before what is written in the second part of the chapter.

* * *

The beginning of this chapter will be a summary of what already happened centuries ago. But they were spread in different 'memories' (chapters).

While reading the chapter, you could listen to this: watch?v=pnClGfFXC3Q

* * *

_**After Snow visited Bevis, she went straight back to the palace. It was almost 7 PM, when she returned. The next day, she made sure that Eric the huntsman left her for good. She used the most cruel and harsh words to make him hate her. She had to do it; she had no choice. If he stayed and married her, he was surely going to die. She had to save him from death.**_

_**After hurting him, he too hurt her with cruel words. It was so hard for her not to tell him the truth, but thankfully she was able to. Those words he used hurt her like a dagger through her heart, but she couldn't tell him the truth! So he walked out of her life and she let him go.**_

_**With tears in her eyes, Snow ended up talking to the mirror. She took the mirror's advice and went to Alditha the witch for help. Snow was in Alditha's home; it was a very old cottage. It was small and uninviting. The moment she walked through the door, she had the urge to run away from this witch. But her legs were disobeying her. So out of nervousness she began to talk: " So you know who I am, Alditha?" The witch said:" Yes, you are Queen Snow." Snow nodded, because she wanted to make sure that the witch knew who she was and continued:" I am here, because 3 days ago I found out that I have no future with the man I love." Then the Queen told Alditha everything about what Bevis had seen and felt."Ravenna's mirror told me that you were a very powerful witch and that you could help me. Is that true?" Alditha looked the Queen in the eyes and answered:" Yes, that is true. But there are consequences my Queen. There are always consequences, when I use magic. You have to understand that."**_

_**Queen Snow sighed deeply and had a serious look on her face. After a couple of moments, she said:" Yes, I understand and I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with Eric." The witch nodded and said:" That's settled then; I am going to help you to be with Eric. This spell is very dangerous; an ancient magic is required."**_

_**The Queen then closed her eyes, opened them and let out a deep breath."How will I be reunited with my love? How will I be able to be with Eric? Will you alter the universe or the future, so I could be with him?" The Queen asked with a trembling voice. She was terrified and knew that Alditha couldn't alter anything, but she had to ask. The witch shook her head and answered:"No my Queen. I cannot alter anything. What I can do for you is this: You will be together with Eric. But not in this life. You will be with him in another life. In another lifetime."**_

_**When Queen Snow heard her say that, tears welled up in her eyes and her heart broke all over again." She grabbed Alditha by the shoulders and with desperation in her eyes she begged:" Please. Is there no other way? Can't I be with him in this lifetime? It hurts so much that I cannot be with him now." The Queen didn't care if she sounded desperate; the only thing that she wanted, was to be with her huntsman.**_

_**Alditha shook her head and answered:"I am sorry, my Queen. But this is the only way, I cannot alter the future. The only thing I can do, is give you and Eric a chance in another lifetime." Queen Snow broke down and cried. After she calmed down and with tears in her eyes, she said with a shaky voice:" Okay, if I cannot be with him in this life, then I have no choice. I will take it; I want to be with him. Even if it's not this one." Alditha nodded and asked once more with a serious tone in her voice:" Are you sure, my Queen? What you ask of me, is very dangerous and the consequences can be harsh. I can do it, because you requested it. But believe me when I say that it is NOT going to be that easy. You will encounter sorrow, heart ache and you will meet difficult obstacles in your other life. Are you willing to do ALL that for LOVE? For a man?" Queen Snow didn't even think and answered:" Yes, for him I am willing to do whatever it takes. What are the conditions?"**_

_**The witch answered:" I will use the magic I spoke of and use a powerful spell on you and Eric, but under one condition. If you see Eric even just once, the spell I had casted will not work. Not only that, if you see him again just even for a second… Eric will die. So in order for the spell to work, you have to make sure that you will never see him again in this life."**_

_**Queen Snow got a huge lump in her throat and sighed deeply. Then she shook her head and asked with a trembling voice:" But Why?" Alditha answered:" That is a condition, when doing the spell. It is not written why. The Queen was devastated, but she had no other choice. She wanted to be with Eric, even if it's in another lifetime, so with a heavy heart she agreed. " I will make sure, we never see each other again in this life." She whispered. "Alditha, you said that it's not going to be easy for me in that other lifetime. When we will meet in that lifetime, will we recognize each other?" Queen Snow asked.**_

_**Alditha answered:" That's what I meant by its not going to be easy. You will encounter sorrow, heart ache and you will meet difficult obstacles in your other life. Those are the consequences. And when you meet Eric, you will not recognize each other. Neither he nor you will remember this life, until you two meet in that life. Both of you will have memories of this life though. That can be very helpful, but both of you have to believe."**_

_**"It sounds very hard. With all the difficult obstacles Eric and I are going to face in our other lifetime, will we have a chance to be together?" The Queen asked worriedly. Alditha answered:" I said that it was not going to be easy, but I can guarantee that you do have a chance. You both should be willing to fight to be together though."**_

_**The Queen nodded in agreement and then asked calmly:" What do you want in return, Alditha?" The witch answered:" In return, I would like 200 pieces of gold and a piece of your land." The Queen agreed to it and said:" Done. You will receive what you asked for. Now cast that spell, so I can have a chance to be with my huntsman in another lifetime."**_

_**And so Alditha did what Queen Snow had asked…**_

* * *

_**Just as Eric was about to walk out, Bevis grabbed him. "The Queen has arrived." He said in a calm voice. When Bevis said those words, Eric's breath hitched in his throat. He didn't expect the person to be Queen Snow! He began to panic and wanted to run away, but he also wanted to run to her. But he just stood in one place, frozen at the spot. To Eric the room suddenly started to spin, but Bevis asked him to calm down.**_

_**When he had calmed down a little, Eric asked Bevis:" Can I see her now? Where is she? Where is Queen Snow?" Bevis sighed deeply and said with a sad voice:" She is here in the next room." Eric was about to walk into the other room, but Bevis grabbed him tightly. He shook his head and said:" You can't go there! You can't see her!" When Bevis said that, Eric got very angry and shouted:" Why? Why can't I just go and see her! I just need to see her." At the last sentence, tears welled up in eyes."I just need to see her, just see her." He muttered, while the tears escaped his eyes. Desperation was written all over his face. Bevis answered:" I am sorry, Eric. But she'll explain everything. But you have to stay in this room. Promise me that you will stay in here. I will leave the door slightly open." Eric promised, so Bevis walked away.**_

_**On the other side, the Queen had heard what Eric said. Her eyes also welled up, when he said that he just needed to see her. She then closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and said with a trembling voice:" I am here, Eric. I will tell you everything. I will tell you the whole truth. I will tell you why I had to marry William and why I had to let you go." At the last sentence, she broke down and cried. Eric wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he promised to stay in the room.**_

_**After she calmed down a bit, she started to tell him. She told him everything! She told him about her father's letter. That she went to Bevis. What Bevis saw in her future, if she married him. The reason why she let him go and going to the witch Alditha for help. She also told him the condition; that he will die if she sees him. Even if it was just for a second. She also told him everything what Alditha said.**_

_**After she told him everything, it became too much for Eric to take so he sank to the floor. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he began to cry. He couldn't believe she did all that for him. Eric couldn't believe that she married another to prevent him from getting killed. She married another to save him from death. When he heard that they were going to have two daughters, he was happy. But when he heard that they were going to die in her arms, he sobbed. He couldn't believe that she went to a very powerful and dangerous witch, because she wanted to be with him. Even if it's in another lifetime.**_

_**Eric was still on the floor, when she asked softly:"Are you still there, Eric?" He got up and said sadly:"Yes, I am still here." They both closed their eyes and let their tears flow."There really wasn't another way?" he asked. She shook her head and whispered:"No, there really wasn't a better way." He placed his head in his hands and asked:" So what now, my Queen?"**_

_**She sighed deeply and said:" Come to the door." She had tears in her eyes and took two steps. She was at her side of the door and he also stood right in front of it. While her tears escaped her eyes, she asked:" Give me your hand, please." Bevis let the door slightly open, so they could hear each other when they were talking. Through the opening of the door they both searched for each other's hand. When their hands collided, they immediately intertwined their fingers. They both sobbed. After being apart for so long, it was almost too overwhelming to be able to touch each other's hands.**_

_**They held each other's hands tightly and never wanted to let go. It was then, when Bevis came back. He urgently said:" Sorry, my Queen. But you have to go now." She said:" I will be there in a minute, Bevis." While holding Eric's hand tightly, she whispered:"I have to go, now." He shook his head furiously and whispered:" I can't. I can't let you go. I just can't, my Queen." His voice broke near the end. She closed her eyes, held his hand tightly and promised:"Listen to me, Eric. Listen to me. The spell Alditha casted will work. I promise that we will be together one day. We will have kids and we will be happy. Even if it's in another lifetime. I promise you, that we will be together." They both cried uncontrollably."Do you believe me?" she asked. He nodded and whispered:" Yes, I do." She intertwined their fingers for the last time and she said:"**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would be your girl**_  
_**We'd keep all our promises**_  
_**Be us against the world**_

_**In another life**_  
_**I would make you stay**_  
_**So I don't have to say**_  
_**You were the one that got away**_

_**She then kissed his hand softly and let go of it. He stood there, frozen. He couldn't believe what just happened. She then stormed out of the cottage without looking back and rode away on her white horse with tears in her eyes.**_

Snow and Eric were suddenly taken out of their thoughts, by a phone ringing loudly. She was still in Eric's arms and they looked each other deep in the eyes. Their fingers were still intertwined, like before they both had the memories. They couldn't believe what just happened, so he said:" You made a promise to me."

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys. What do you think of this chapter? How was it? ****Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Will they tell each other about the memories? And will Snow find her bag? **

**Who stole it though? **

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for putting me as your fave, for following me and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 27. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. ****Snow will tell Eric why she almost fainted, after hearing that her bag was stolen. And Eric will comfort her, because she is devastated about losing the key.**

* * *

Snow was still in Eric's arms, when he said" You made a promise to me."

She wasn't sure what he meant, so she said" Yes, I promised that I was going to tell you about everything that's been going on in my life."

He shook his head and said "No, that's not what I meant."

She looked at him questioningly and asked" What do you mean then, Eric?"

He sighed and was about to tell her, when they heard their phones ring loudly. They both got up and answered their phones. Alyssa called her to ask her how they were doing and also to tell her what's been going on at work. They spoke for a while; Eric hung his phone up first and was looking at Snow. He remembered every detail of his 'memory'. She did promise him something, but he wasn't sure if he should 'ambush' her with this. What if she will think he's insane? He shook his head and decided not to say anything about it. Not yet anyway. He was admiring her, while she was talking on the phone. She was an amazing woman.

Snow hung up the phone and walked towards him. She had a smile on her face and caressed his cheek. He smiled back and she asked.

"What were you going to say? You meant something else?" she asked.

He shook his head and said. "That's what I meant; you were going to explain everything to me."

She then answered." Yes I am still planning to. About my bag, have you reported it to the local Police?"

"Yes, the owner of the Bed and Breakfast called them, after I told him that your bag was stolen. Before he came to tell us that the car was open, he saw a man walking away from the car. He knew him and also told the Police about that man. So hopefully they can track him down and get your bag back." Eric said with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Snow sighed deeply and said." I really hope I get it back, but most of all I hope I get everything back what was inside."

Eric wondered why she almost fainted, when she heard that the bag was stolen. So he asked.

"Sweetie, why did you almost faint when I told you that your bag was stolen? You have more bags than you can count."

Snow hesitated for a moment and wondered if she should tell him. She sighed deeply and said.

"I told you that I needed to pick up something here, right? Well, I was planning to go to the local bank and take something out of my safety deposit box. Take a guess." She said.

"The key to your deposit box was inside the bag that was stolen?" Eric asked.

"Yes, you guessed it right." She whispered. Then she sank down on the bed, while tears were welling up in her eyes.

Eric saw her like that, so vulnerable and lied next to her on the bed. He was facing her and wiped her tears away. He looked her deep in her sea green eyes, cupped her face gently and whispered.

"I know that it meant the world to you to get here and pick up what was inside that deposit box. When you have it in your possession, you can explain everything to me. Until then, let us go to the local Police and get information about that thief. I promise you that we will get your key back. Do you believe me?" he asked her.

She smiled through her tears and said." Yes, I do."

He suddenly got a huge lump in his throat. The promise he made her just now, sounded like the promise she made him in his 'memory'. He searched for her hand and grabbed it. Then he squeezed it, while closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, sweetie." She asked him softly.

He then opened them and asked. "Why? I want to lie like this with you forever."

She had a seducing look on her face and whispered." I want you to see it coming."

"See what co…." he began, but got interrupted by her crashing her lips onto his. His head was deliciously spinning, making him once again close his eyes. The kiss wasn't soft and sweet; she was kissing him hungrily. So he kissed her back just as hard. He had questions about the key, but he forgot them all by the way she was kissing him. He also thought about telling her about the appointment he made with the local Police. He was going to tell her that they called him, but that was forgotten too.

He then sat up and so did she; they were sitting on the bed facing each other. She was gazing into his sparkling blue eyes with so much passion; it made his heart skip a beat. Her eyes were dark green from want and he imagined his was also as dark.

"Close your eyes." She whispered seductively in his ears, making a current go through his whole body.

He obeyed her, so she rewarded him with sweet, hot kisses all over: on his jaw line, on his chin, on his neck, his ear lobes. That was his sensitive spot, making him moan loudly. That turned her on more than anything else. His skin was hot and soft and his scent was intoxicating, making her almost lose it. She then lightly bit on his lower lip, making him completely lose his patience.

He then had enough of her teasing him like this and grabbed her waist roughly. She didn't expect that and gasped from the force of his warm hands on her body. He then hoisted her up a little and sat her onto his lap. She then felt his lips on her pulse point, sucking on it hard. She whimpered, enjoying his hot lips on her skin. She didn't care if he was going to leave a mark. Hell, she wanted him to mark her there. No not only there, but everywhere on her body.

Then his mouth left that part of her skin and connected with hers once more. He was tracing her lips, begging for entrance but she whispered.

"You don't have to ask, you have the right to take it."

"I have the right to take wha…" he began, but she interrupted him by plunging her tongue inside his mouth.

'Oh, I have the right to take that' he thought and felt her soft tongue play with his. The air conditioning was on, but her body felt hot. So, so hot. So she thought it would be a great idea to lose some clothing and pulled away from him.

He was so disappointed and whispered. "Why are you stopping?"

Instead of answering him, she looked him deep in the eyes. She then frantically began to unbutton her white blouse. He looked at her fingers with anticipation; it almost killed him because she took so long. So he decided to give her a hand. He thought it would be fair what he was about to do, because she ruined his favorite button down shirt.

Without thinking twice, he stopped her fingers and whispered. "Let me."

He then tore all the buttons of her blouse, making her gasp. That turned her on like crazy! Her blouse was ruined, but she didn't care at all. In seconds he made it fly across the room. His eyes were feasting on all that white, bare skin of hers. She had on a black bra, making her skin even whiter. He then brought his lips to her left shoulder and bit softly on her bare skin, making her moan out load. She then felt him kiss that spot to soften the pain.

Just as she was about to tug hard on his brown hair, she had a 'memory':

_**She was in her office at the palace, after she told Eric everything and made him a promise. William came in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She had a serious look on her face.**_

_**"What is wrong, my Queen?" he asked.**_

_**She looked at him and demanded "Eric the huntsman came to visit me. Why did you not tell me about it?"**_

_**He got angry and said." You may be the Queen, but I am still your husband! I don't want you to contact him ever again."**_

_**She couldn't believe he disrespected her like this and laughed sarcastically.**_

_**"You are right; I am the Queen. I will do as I please, because I can. And not because you tell me to, 'husband'. But don't worry; I will never see him again." The last sentence she said with a trembling voice. But she did not want William to see her cry. **_

_**William looked at her and was satisfied to hear her say that. He had a smirk on his face, while she did her best to prevent the tears from leaving her eyes.**_

She was taken out of her thoughts, by a knock on the door. She was still on Eric's lap with no shirt on and probably a few marks on her skin. As fast as she was able to, she jumped off of him and hid under the covers. Eric laughed out loud and walked to the door to see who had the audacity to disturb them. AGAIN. 'Can't we catch a break?' he thought.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys. What do you think? Who in the h*** disturbed them? Is it the Police? Or someone else? Will she find her bag and more importantly: the key?**

******Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 28. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Tom Wilson will have a 'talk' with a man. And Snow and Eric will meet four very dangerous men. :( **

* * *

To Kamila: No, the spell is not bad. It is helping Snow and Eric to be together in another lifetime. Snow and the huntsman **cannot **have a future in their first life; if she marries Eric he will **die**. She cannot be with him, because their daughters too will **die**. So that's why she choose the spell. :(

Thank you for the review! :)

* * *

Tom Wilson always thought of himself to be a fair man, but it turns out his daughter thought differently about him. His little Snow; no she's not little anymore. She has grown up to be a fine and outstanding young woman. She isn't ruthless like him. That's why he accepted the fact that she didn't want to take over his business. So he thought he would pick a son in law, who could take her place. Will had it all, but Snow ruined everything by deciding not to marry Will. Instead she was being 'friends' with that Eric guy. He shook his head, trying to get Eric's face out of his head.

When he threatened him, he was terrified. Eric was a very big guy and he could've easily beaten him up, but he held himself back. Tom wished he hadn't slapped Snow, but he couldn't take it back. The look on her face was haunting him. She looked at him with pain and disappointment written all over her face. He wanted to apologize, but he was a proud man. A very proud man. So he didn't. He wished that he never laid a finger on his daughter though.

By being on top of his game for more than two decades, he had made friends and enemies. In his line of work, he had made life changing decisions, he had made choices no one else dared to and he also made awful decisions. But sometimes he went with the bad choices others made; shut his mouth and closed his eyes. And there is one thing that he regrets more than anything; something so horrible that he cannot sleep at night. Something so awful that he wished that he could undo. Something that was haunting him for years.

Yes, he was very powerful, rich and influential but there is one thing that gave him nightmares at night. Something that he regrets and can't make it go away. Because he knows in the back of his head, that one day the truth will come out and will bite him in the a**. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but that day will come. Oh, it definitely will. The truth will come out and when it does, it will hit them. Hard.

He thought that he had fixed the 'problem' years ago, but for some reason it blew up in their faces. At the moment, he was sitting in his office. His wife was on a trip with her friends, so he was alone this evening. Tom knew that he would come. He expected him to. His phone rang, so he picked up.

" Where are you? Down stairs? I am coming down right now." Tom said with a serious tone in his voice and hung up.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"What do you want? I thought I told you that it would be better now to not make contact with each other." Tom said urgently.

"Are you going to let me stand in front of your door or can I come in?" he said firmly.

They both walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Tom asked.

"Yes, a scotch on the rocks." He answered with a smirk on the face.

Tom got up and went to the bar. He poured the scotch into 2 glasses and gave one to his guest; one was for him. After being silent for more than 5 minutes, his guest said with a cold tone in his voice.

"Your daughter is digging into the past! She is becoming a thread to all of us. You know that the truth cannot come out, Tom. I thought that you took care of it a long time ago. If you are not going to do anything about it, we will. Mark my words. We are going to give her a little warning."

When tom heard him say that, he got very angry! He walked towards the man and shouted.

"How dare you! You come to my house, drink from my bar and have the audacity to threaten me! Who do you think I am, huh! If you touch ONE hair on my daughters head, I will end you ALL! Get out of my house, NOW!"

His guest stood up and walked away, but not before saying.

"Remember: if we go down, you go down too, Tom. Just remember that! Your daughter should stop snooping around."

Tom watched him walk out of his house and when he shut the door hard, he sank to the floor. He was at the end of his rope. He held his head in his hand and sobbed. Tom Wilson has never cried in his life. But things went bad so fast that he couldn't hold it back; it was all too much. He wished that he had listened to his daughter years ago, when she begged him to tell the truth. He wished that he could go back in time and made a different choice. But at the time everything was on the line; he made that choice then. A choice that he regrets and a choice his wife knew nothing about. A choice that would make his beloved wife of thirty years leave him. A choice that was surely going to be their downfall.

* * *

At the moment, Eric and Snow were at the Police station. The officers didn't find the thief, but they did discover where he was staying at. But he left before they could arrest him. The owner of the Bed and Breakfast told Eric, that they possibly found Snow's bag. The Police was expecting them. They both got dressed and went straight to the Police station with high hopes. Snow had her bag in her hands, but she cried silent tears. She cried, because the key wasn't in it. She shook her head and said.

"Thank you, officer and walked away."

Eric thanked the officer too and followed Snow. When she sat in the car, she let her tears flow. She was devastated! She was so close and now it was all over! She'll never know what was inside that safety deposit box. Never!

Eric sat next to her and took her hand in his. His heart broke to see her like this. He promised her that they were going to get the key back. He was determined to keep his promise, so he said.

"Snow, look at me please." She looked up and gazed into his blue eyes.

He cupped her face lightly and looked her deep in her sea green eyes."I promised you that we will get your key back. And I intend to keep it. Don't worry, I am a detective remember. " He promised.

She closed her eyes and nodded. He let go of her face and took her in his arms. She had her eyes closed and relaxed in his arms. She sighed deeply and wondered how he had the power to calm her down. Every single time.

After she had calmed down completely, Eric started the car and drove back to the Bed and Breakfast.

"It is getting late; why don't we freshen up and get something to eat. First thing tomorrow, I will try to find out who that thief is." He said with a soft tone in his voice.

She agreed that it was a great idea and smiled at him. It was already dark out, so Eric turned on the lights of her car. They arrived at the Bed and Breakfast and Eric turned off the car. But just as they were about to get out of it, they saw four huge, mean-looking men surround the car with baseball bats in their hands!

Snow was scared out of her mind! Eric stayed calm and told her to wear her belt again. Everything happened so fast that Eric didn't have the chance to grab his gun on the back seat. Just as he was about to put the car key in the ignition, the men started to hit the windows of the car with their bats making them shatter into a thousand pieces!

"Aaaah! Why are you doing this! Stop, please stop!" Snow cried.

Eric got very angry and grabbed one man and dragged him into the car! He began to punch him in the face, making him groan of pain. Suddenly one man grabbed Snow and pulled her out of the car!

"Let me go! Let me go, now! Eric help!" she cried.

Eric got furious and threw the man out of the car! He got out of the car and demanded.

"Let her go! If you hurt her, I promise that you will regret it!"

The man held Snow tightly in his grip and shouted." I will let her go under one condition: Leave! Leave this town and go back to where you came from and never look back!"

Eric almost listened to the man, because he wanted Snow to be safe. But when he saw the look in her eyes, realizing that she hadn't opened the deposit box yet he shook his head. He had no idea why, but he felt it in his bones that all this had to do with her key. Snow had a lot of explaining to do.

"No! We know that you stole the key. We came for it and we won't go back unless we have it!" he demanded.

The man shook his head and said." You are going to regret this."

Suddenly all three men attacked Eric. He was big and strong, but he was clearly outnumbered. He put up a fight, but it was no use. Snow watched with sorrow in her eyes how they beat Eric up! She tried to stop them, but the man held her with an iron grip. She cried and yelled.

"Stop! Stop hurting him! Please stop!"

But they kept punching and hitting him without mercy. They brutally kicked him in the stomach and face, not wanting to stop. He was bleeding and there was nothing Snow could do. She kept begging.

"Please, Stop! Stop hurting him! Please, we will do as you say! We will leave this town, but please I am begging you. Stop hurting him!"

She cried with her tears rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks and pleaded for them to stop. At one point they stopped and let him go. The man also let her go; with tears in her eyes and as fast as she could she ran towards Eric. He lied unconscious on the floor. She held him in her arms and simultaneously grabbed her phone to call for help.

All four men walked away; one turned around and demanded."Leave or else!"

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Eric be okay? OMG! Poor Eric. :( And which dark secret is Snow's father hiding from his wife and the rest of the world? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave, for following me and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 29. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Eric is taken to the hospital, while Snow waits for him to wake up. And Snow's dad, Tom, will have another visitor but this time at work. **

* * *

It was 11:30 at night, when Snow woke up from an uncomfortable nap and looked at her watch. She was sitting in a chair and fell asleep sideways. Her neck hurt very bad, so she rubbed it with her right hand. It took her a couple of moments to realize where she was; then her eye caught the hospital bed. Eric was lying in it. With a huge lump in her throat she walked those three steps towards him. He was still unconscious, but it looked like he was asleep. His lip was busted and he had a black eye. The doctor said that he was beaten up badly, but he was going to be fine in a couple of days. With enough rest, he was going to be his old self in no time. Snow acted fast into calling for help; the owner of the Bed and Breakfast helped her also.

She stood next to his bed and looked at him with pain in her heart. This was all her fault! If she hadn't dragged him with her, he wouldn't be here right now! She grabbed his right hand and took it in hers. She intertwined their fingers and brought his hand to her lips. She then closed her eyes and kissed his hand, while tears rolled down her cheeks. He looked so vulnerable in that hospital bed. She felt very guilty and wished that she didn't ask him to come along with her.

Right after they arrived at the hospital, she called his mother and his boss. His mom wanted to come to see him right away, but Snow told her that it wasn't necessary. She told her what the doctor said; that he was going to be fine in a couple of days. And Snow promised her that she was going to take good care of him. Eric's mom was worried sick, but she trusted Snow. So she promised Snow that she was going to stay home.

When Snow called the Captain, he was shocked to hear that Eric got into a fight but didn't ask her more questions. She was glad about it, but she knew that he was expecting her to explain what exactly happened when they were back home. Donnie and Patrick were outraged and immediately wanted to come to get those men who attacked Eric, but the Captain ordered them to stay put. The local Police was handling the case. She was at the hospital, when they questioned her. She gave the local Police their description and told them how they had attacked her and Eric.

Snow sighed deeply and still had his hand close to her lips. She decided right then that they were going to go home, the moment Eric was able to. She had enough of her own selfishness. Knowing what was inside of the safety deposit box wasn't worth people she loved getting hurt. Mr. Ward, the man who gave her the key, told her that the contents of the deposit box had something to do with what happened 12 years ago. He also mentioned that she had met him then, but she really cannot remember. She had a creepy feeling that it had something to do with why her memory was erased and also about Joseph and that teenage girl. The key was stolen and Eric was injured badly; she was at the end of her rope and accepted the fact that she will never know about what happened 12 years ago.

She let out a breath and let go of his hand. She then caressed his face and looked at him with loving eyes. In the last months she had fallen deeply in love with him. When he was in her arms unconscious, her whole world fell apart. In the ambulance she begged him not to leave her, because she couldn't live without him. She told him that nothing else mattered as long as he stayed with her. She has given up to find the key, but she has gained so much more. As long as Eric was with her, the whole world could crumble around them and still it would be okay. She just needed him to be with her. She loved him so much that sometimes the idea of losing him, made it hard for her to breathe.

She then leaned in, cupped his bruised face and promised." It's just you and me, sweetie. Nothing else matters."

The next morning, she was woken up by feeling a warm hand on her face. She had fallen asleep on the chair next to Eric's bed with her head resting on the bed. She looked up and gazed into his sparkling blue eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat, when she saw the loving look in his eyes.

Her eyes welled up, so he smiled at her even when it hurt like hell to even smile. But he wanted to prevent her from crying.

"It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry, I am fine now. There's no need to cry over me." he said softly.

But hearing him say that, was the last straw to her so she finally let her tears flow. He whispered sweet words to her and held her in his arms. His whole body ached like crazy, but he was so happy that she was unharmed. It didn't matter that they beat him up. As long as they didn't hurt her, nothing else mattered to him. He needed her to be safe; he couldn't live without her anymore.

"I love you so much, Snow. Do you know that?" He pleaded.

Through the tears she nodded and said."Yes, I know. And I love you too, Eric. So much. Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

He nodded, while squeezing her so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Eric, I can't breathe." She pleaded.

He loosened his grip on her and began to chuckle. She too couldn't hold back and began to laugh out loud. There they were, like they didn't have a care in the world holding each other and laughing. It was a beautiful sight.

After staying for three days in the hospital, the doctor gave the permission for Eric to leave. They were both overjoyed. At the moment, they were back at the Bed and Breakfast in his room. She was packing, while he went to the bathroom. He came out of the bathroom and asked.

"What are you doing, Snow?"

"I am packing your stuff; we'll be on our way home within 2 hours. When I am done with yours, I will pack up my stuff." She said calmly.

He shook his head and said." I am not going home. I promised you that we were going to get your key back and that's exactly what I am going to do. And after you have the key in your possession, you can explain _**everything**_ to me. From beginning to end. I do not want to know yet. Four puny men are not going to scare me away, sweetie. This time I will be prepared."

Snow looked at Eric and saw something in his eyes that terrified her. He sounded determined; she was afraid that she was not going to be able to persuade him to change his mind.

* * *

Tom Wilson was sitting in his office at work, when he heard a knock.

His secretary walked in and said." You have company, sir."

He was busy trying to finish his work. It was almost 5 PM. He shook his head and said.

"No, Kelly. I don't have time for that. Schedule an appointment for next week."

He didn't even ask who it was. She was about to walk out to do as her boss ordered her, but without hesitation the man walked into Tom's office.

"Sir, you can't come in here!" She shouted.

Tom looked up and saw who it was. He stiffened and said firmly.

"It's okay, Kelly. Leave us, please."

Kelly left the office and closed the door behind her. She wondered who that man could be. Her boss never accepted company without an appointment first. This man must be very important! She thought.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat, Tom?" the man said.

"Do as you please. I didn't invite you and still you barge into my office." Tom said with a cold tone in his voice.

The man took a seat and looked around the office.

"What do you want? I told your partner a couple of days ago, that it would be better not to make contact with each other! Why are you here? " Tom said; he got very impatient.

The man took something out of the pocket of his coat and placed it on Tom's desk. Tom's eyes widened with disbelieve.

"Is that what I think it is?" he whispered. Still looking at it, like it was something holy.

The man began to laugh out loud. His whole body shook.

"Yes, this little thing was supposed to cause our downfall. But as I have told you before. We are powerful men and can do anything we want. We can make things disappear and get anything we desire. As long as we have money and power, the rest can fade." He said coldly.

Tom looked at the thing the man put on his desk once more and wanted to take it in his hand, but his visitor grabbed it and put it in his pocket again.

"Now you can sleep peacefully at night again, Tom. You don't have to be afraid to lose your lovely wife. No need to thank me." He said mockingly and walked out the office, leaving Tom behind with mixed feelings.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? Will Snow and Eric go back home? Or is Eric seeking vengeance? What in the h*** did the man put on Tom's desk that seemed so important?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for following my story, for putting it as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 30. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. Snow will receive some bad news. But later on the chap, there is some happy time too. **

* * *

**To Kamila: Yes, you are right about what he put on the desk! Thank u for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Please listen to this, while reading second part of the chap:** watch?v=L6ViM8tKG1Q&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LL7eIe1bWk5llUk_9cg-vgxQ

* * *

At the moment Snow and Eric were discussing what they were going to do next. She wanted to go back home, but he wanted to stay and get her the key back. No matter what she said, he didn't listen to her. She was afraid, because those men were very dangerous.

"It's not worth it anymore, Eric. You got hurt and I don't want to go through that again. I cannot go through that again. Don't you get that?" she pleaded.

"No, Snow. I am not going to let them get away with this! They should get punished for using me like a punching bag and for taking what is not theirs." He insisted.

Snow got very frustrated and didn't know what else to say or do to change Eric's mind. She became desperate, so she said." Do you want to know what I have been keeping from you? Do you know why it was so important for me to know what is inside that safety deposit box? Do you know why my dad and I don't talk? It all has to do what happened a long time ago."

Eric looked at her with disbelieve in his eyes. Was she finally going to confide in him? He didn't answer her questions, because he was afraid that if he said the wrong thing that she would change her mind.

She sat on his bed and closed her eyes for a moment." It happened a long time ago, but I can still remember like it was yesterday. My mom and I…" she began, but got interrupted by her phone ringing loudly.

She groaned, grabbed her phone and wanted to press the red button but something told her to pick up. So she did. When she heard what the other person had to say, her eyes welled up. The person on the other line, hung up and so did she. She stared right in front of her and let her phone fall to the ground.

Eric got worried and asked concerned." Snow, what is it? What happened?"

"My dad just called. It's my mom; she had an accident. She fell down the stairs and hit her head hard. She is at the hospital now and is in a coma." She said; her voice broke at the end.

Eric took her in his arms; she then held onto him tightly. She was scared out of her mind! What if her mom doesn't wake up again? She couldn't live without her mom! After a while, they decided to pack their bags and go back home. During the drive home, not once did they mention the key or the four men. Snow was sad about her mom, so Eric didn't push her into talking about her past. He was very curious, but he wanted **her** to come to him.

They arrived at their hometown late in the afternoon. Snow was glad to be back and asked Eric to go to the hospital immediately. They walked into the hospital and asked which room Snow's mom was in. She took his hand in hers and walked into the room. Her mom was lying on her bed; Snow almost didn't recognize her. She looked so pale and vulnerable. Snow grabbed her mom's hand and kissed it, while tears ran down her cheeks. They stayed for a long while; Snow talked to her mom even when she didn't get an answer back. Eric sat on a chair and looked at Snow. She looked so broken and defeated. He really wished that he could take all her pain away. He'd do anything for her. Anything.

It was getting dark, so they decided to go home. Snow promised her mom that she was going to visit her every day and told her that she will be waiting for her to wake up.

"I am not giving up on you, mom. Know that I am waiting for you." She said, while her tears rolled down her cheeks.

Eric was also affected by it all; he got a huge lump in his throat and was swallowing hard.

On their way out of the hospital, Snow saw her father. She asked him how exactly her mom fell. He told her that he was at work and that the butler called him and the ambulance. Even he didn't know how she could've fallen from the stairs.

Eric was eying Snow's father. He was a detective and knew a whole lot about interrogation. Eric had a bad feeling that Tom was lying, but he didn't say a thing. Snow said goodbye and they walked towards her car. She dropped him off at his apartment; she gave him a light peck on his lips and drove away.

Eric walked with luggage and all into his apartment. He then took a warm shower and went to bed. He wanted so bad to know what Snow was going to tell him, more than anything. He was going to wait patiently though, till she was ready again to tell him. With her on her mind, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It's been two months since they got back from the trip. Snow was still sleeping at Alyssa's or at her photo studio. She was planning to buy a new apartment, after the magazine was released. She concentrated on her job and her mom. Every chance she got, she went to the hospital to visit her. She had long conversations with her mom and was still waiting for her to wake up from her coma.

The doctor didn't guarantee anything, but he said that there was a chance that she would wake up. Snow had faith in it and wanted to be positive about it. She did her job like usual; she worked with Will on the photos for his magazine. He and his partner took all her advise and used them. She was relieved that Will kept his promise to keep it strictly professional.

Snow and Eric didn't see each other much, because he was working full time and she was working on the photos for the magazine. She also went on business trips in other states to shoot the photos. Will's partner also wanted the photos taken in other places of the country. Snow and Eric, both hated that they couldn't seem to find the time to see each other properly. And at the end of the second month, they missed each other so much that they couldn't take it anymore.

It was a Saturday; Snow just visited her mom and decided to see Eric. She went home to freshen up first and did her best to look beautiful for her boyfriend. She giggled at the thought. Eric, handsome Eric, was her **boyfriend.** She missed her boyfriend like crazy; she just needed to see him. She wanted to surprise him, so she didn't call first. It was 7:30 in the evening, when she knocked on his apartment door.

Eric opened the door and was very surprised to see her. She looked at him; he just had a shower. Damn, he looked hot with his brown hair still a bit wet. She tried her best not to drool over her boyfriend. Eric also observed her; she looked breathtaking! She had on black skinny jeans and a tight red top. She wore her black stiletto heels and had her shiny, raven black hair down. Her lips seem extra red and full to him at the moment. He guessed that it was just his desire for her, that was clouding his mind. She kissed him softly on the lips; he didn't want the kiss to stop though.

He invited her in and they cooked together. They had a nice dinner and talked about their jobs. During dinner Eric asked her how her mom was. She told him that she was still the same, but that she believed that she was going to wake up. When she talked about her mom, Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it for support. Eric still thought that her mom falling from the stairs was no accident, but he didn't say a thing to her.

At the moment they were doing the dishes. Eric didn't like dishwashers, so they washed their glasses and plates the old fashion way. At one point Snow thought it would be fun to put some soap suds on Eric's nose. She laughed at him and so he thought it would be fair to do the same to her. He was aiming for her nose, but she ducked so he missed. They ended up making each other wet with water and the soap suds. They giggled like two teenagers who didn't have a care in the world.

Their clothes had gotten all wet from splashing each other with water and soap suds. She thought he looked so sexy with his clothes clad on his body. He was still laughing, when she suddenly stopped. She then grabbed him by his neck roughly and pulled him to her. She stopped pulling, when their lips were mere inches apart. She was breathing hard and looked him deep in his sparkling, blue eyes.

"I missed you so much, Eric." She said seductively.

Their eyes were still locked on each other. Green eyes meeting smoldering, blue eyes.

"I missed you too, my dear Snow." he said, his voice filled with desire.

Then they were gone. Completely. He crashed his lips to hers and they both closed their eyes. Their lips weren't moving slowly, but fast and hard. He gripped her waist tightly, making her gasp out loud. He then took that opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her warm mouth. He groaned from the contact and their tongues began their duel. She was moaning and whimpering, fueling his desire for her.

She broke the kiss and said in a low voice." God, I missed you so much Eric."

He replied by letting his hands wander to her bottom and picked her up. She whimpered and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loudly, when she finally had her legs around his waist. She so needed the contact. Their lips were still connected to each other; he kissed her with so much passion that she became a bit dizzy.

He then took three steps to the dining table and placed her on it. Again he looked her deep in her eyes; this time she nodded and he knew what she meant by it. She was sitting on the table, wrapping her long legs around his waist. Their lips found each other again. Then his lips left hers and he began to kiss his way down. He then helped her out of her red top. His heart raced, when he saw all that white, bare skin. He then hungrily kissed her jaw line, then her neck, he then sucked hard on her pulse point, then he kissed her left shoulder, then her right shoulder. She had her eyes closed and was moaning, craving for more. She wanted him so bad; she never wanted anyone like she wanted him right now.

She opened her eyes and begged ."Eric, please. I want you now."

He lost it then and there. He had the urge to make love to her on the table, but at the last minute he changed his mind. He picked her up again and carried her to his bedroom. He gently placed her on his bed and took off his shoes. She was looking up at him with so much lust in her eyes, making him hotter than he already was. He gently took her shoes off for her and kissed her feet one by one. He was teasing her, making her lose her patience. When his lips touched her foot, she sighed deeply and begged again.

"Please, Eric."

The anticipation was killing her; she needed to feel his skin on hers. He stood in front of her, so she sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. She threw it away and pulled him down on the bed. He was lying on the bed, looking up to her. Her eyes were dark green from lust, making his heart skip a beat. She was so close to him. Her scent was a mix of her soap and shampoo, almost driving him insane. She then was straddling his waist, so he closed his eyes and felt her take off his under shirt. He then opened his eyes and saw her biting her lip. She then drew patterns on his chest. First on his upper chest, then his hard, muscled stomach. His heart was beating so fast, that he was afraid that it would come out of his chest. He believed that she was for sure going to be the end of him. When she bent down to place wet, hot kisses on his chest while biting his skin, he couldn't take it anymore and he let out moans of pleasure. He then gently pulled her head down to kiss her with so much passion, that it drove them both to insanity.

He got very impatient and wanted, no **needed** to touch her again. He then swiftly made them switch positions and stared down at her heaving chest. She was breathtakingly beautiful! Her sexy black bra made his head spin. Her lips were on his again and she began to tug on his dark brown hair very hard. He broke the kiss to admire her beautiful chest. He then ran his finger along her bare stomach and chest. She was moaning and panting from pleasure. Her skin was so hot and soft, it was driving him insane. She then dug her nails into his shoulders and with her other hand tugged on his hair harder. He enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure, making him groan out load. Their lips collided again, while his hand was snaking around to her back. He then unclasped her bra without any effort.

"Now, Eric. Please." She kept begging. She didn't understand why he had to tease her so much.

"Please what, baby?" He asked with a husky voice.

"I need you. NOW!" She moaned.

Those words were the end of him. All of their clothes were rapidly flying across the room, they didn't care where they fell. Clothes were being ripped to pieces, it didn't matter if it was ruined or if it was her favorite pair. They were so lost into each other, but Eric still remembered to be safe and grabbed something out of his pocket. He ended up on his back again and she was hovering over him so she could help him with it. They were only aware of each other's presence. What happened next was too beautiful to describe in words. It was accelerating, amazing and totally wild. At a certain point their world was spinning uncontrollably. What they both felt next, could be described as a **powerful explosion**, bringing them both to cloud 9!

They were both out of breath, he took her in his arms and covered her and himself with a blanket. She was smiling widely and whispered. " I love you."

He too smiled and said." I love you too."

They intertwined their fingers and like that, fell asleep satisfied and very happy.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? When Snow's mom fell down the stairs. Was that an accident or not? ****Is Eric right? And... *sighs* They finally weren't interrupted. At last. :)**  


**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN : SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMAN.**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? Thank you for reading, for putting my story as your fave and for the AWESOME reviews! You guys are THE BEST! And LOVELY of course! :D I love you loads. Here is chapter 31. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think in a review?**

**Hold on to your seats, you guys. We will find out a bit about Tom's secret. And Snow will make a horrible, horrible discovery! :( **

* * *

**To Kamila: You are right about Tom. And it was indeed hot and glad that you liked the chap. Thank u for reviewing! :)**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and early. Usually Tom Wilson slept till 9 or 10 AM on Sundays, but this day wasn't just any Sunday. He woke up startled; he had another nightmare. He didn't have these nightmares anymore, till recently. When he thought that 'the secret' was going to come out, he was terrified and began to have the nightmares again. But then two months ago, a man came to visit him in his office at work and assured him that their secret was safe once more. He had put the object on Tom's desk, but put it back into his pocket just as Tom was about to grab it.

When the man left, Tom was plagued with mixed feelings. He was relieved that their secret won't come out, but also disappointed that he had to live with it again. He had to carry that burden with him for the rest of his life; he couldn't tell his wife. He surely couldn't tell his daughter, Snow. He was doomed to live with it and he wasn't sure if he was able to. He has lived with it for so long and became desperate.

His wife was still in a coma, making life harder for him than it already was. A tear escaped his eye, thinking about her. No matter what happened, no matter what; he loved his wife so much! He sighed deeply and got up from his cold bed. It was 6:30 in the morning. He decided to see his wife first and then he had planned to visit 'her'. With a huge lump in his throat, he walked into his huge and luxurious bathroom. He took a warm shower, while all kinds of horrible memories haunted him. He now wished that he didn't experience what happened years ago. He now wishes, that he made a different choice then. Thinking about what happened, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

No matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn't get that horrible sight out of his head. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered his fear and also the look on their faces. He was with two other men that day; two men he began to loathe these past years. A long time ago, he considered them to be his friends, but not anymore. They were evil men; one more evil than the other. Did that mean that he himself, was evil too? The three of them did **everything** in their power to keep 'the secret'. The three of them had done terrible things, to keep it. And from the looks of it, the two others were going to keep preventing the truth from coming out. Again and again.

Weren't they tired of all the lies? He guessed not. Compared to those two, Tom was more than tired of lying and keeping 'the secret'. He was exhausted! He tried not to think of 'her' and got out of the shower. He got dressed and afterwards went to the kitchen. His butler had already made breakfast. He ate some waffles and drank coffee. Then he got into his expensive car and drove away.

He had two bouquet of flowers with him. When he arrived at the hospital, he grabbed one and walked into the building. He walked into his wife's room and saw her. Sorrow took over him; he missed her so much. He stayed with her for half an hour, then he kissed her on her forehead and promised her that he was going to see her the next day also. He walked back to his car and drove away.

With a huge lump in his throat, he drove to that place. The place he wished he didn't have to go to. But for years now, he went there once a month. He always brought daisies with him, because she loved daisies. Tears welled up in his eyes, when he thought about the terrible thing that happened years ago.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**It was after midnight, when Tom received the call. He was having a dinner party and had a great time. They sounded scared out of their minds through the phone, so he decided to go anyway. His wife wasn't too happy about it and asked who was going to help her with entertaining the guests. But without explaining anything to her, he gave her a peck on her lips and grabbed his car keys. He drove to his friend's house and the moment he arrived, he had a very bad feeling that something had gone horribly, horribly WRONG!**_

_**When he saw his two friends, he asked." What happened? What was so important that you guys had to drag me all the way here?"**_

_**His friends looked at him with fear written all over their faces. He had never seen them this terrified before. Never! He got worried and asked again what happened. They both didn't say a thing; instead they grabbed him and walked to the other room. The room was dark; the lights weren't on. He was about to ask again, what this was about. But then he saw it.**_

_**One of his friends turned on the lights, so he saw. The moment he saw, he wanted to throw up. The room started to spin and it became very hard for him to breathe.**_

_**He started to cry and shouted with horror written all over his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"**_

_***END of FLASHBACK***_

Without realizing it, tears were flowing from his eyes. The memory had been haunting him for years now. And it was still a huge plague to him. That night was one of the worst nights in his life. He really wished that he didn't see. He wished that they didn't call him, but most of all he wished that he listened to his wife and stayed at the dinner party with her. Because his decision to leave the dinner party, had horrible consequences for him.

He arrived at the place and wiped away the tears. He let out a deep breath and grabbed the daisies. He then got out of the car and walked to his destination. It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday morning. When he arrived there, he put the daisies at their usual place. For so many years, he did this on every last Sunday of the month. His two 'friends' called him crazy for doing this. He hasn't missed a day yet; even if he was sick or had to work. He never missed it. Like usual, he stayed for half an hour.

After he had put the daisies on their usual spot, he said."I have brought you your favorite flowers."

* * *

Snow woke up with a wide smile on her face. She felt something warm wrapped around her waist. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Eric's warm arm. Hmmm. It felt nice and she wanted to stay like this always.

He shifted a bit and held her tighter. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling in his sleep. She studied the features on his face. God must've spent a little more time on him; he was a beautiful, beautiful man.

It was not fair that he looked like that. Not only did he have an amazing body, he also had a face like it had been sculpted by the most talented artist that ever lived. His hair was messy and his skin tone was just flawless. She tried tanning, but she only ended up getting burned instead. It just isn't fair that someone could look like that. So perfect.

She sighed and looked at her surroundings. The sun was shining through the windows and she heard the birds singing a beautiful tune.

His room was very nice. He was very neat; there wasn't even one piece of clothing out of place or on the floor. Compared to him, she was a bit messy. Her room usually had clothes scattered on the floor. He seem to be very organized; his apartment was always neat and clean. She admired him, because he didn't have help. He worked and kept his place clean all by himself. Couldn't he be more perfect?

Snow let out a breathy sigh and decided to get up. He was still holding her, but she miraculously found a way to get lose from his tight grip. She got up and caressed his cheek; she then kissed his forehead and walked to the bathroom. Snow then took a shower and walked to his closet. Her clothes were all ruined except for her red top, so she decided to see if she could borrow clothes from Eric.

She looked over to the bed and saw that he was still fast asleep. She felt like the happiest woman in the world. Last evening was beyond amazing! It was the best night she had ever experienced. Was it amazing, because it was Eric she shared it with? She didn't know, but didn't care at the moment. All she cared about now was being with him. Was Eric the love of her life? She shook her head and smiled widely.

She remembered the first time she met him months ago. She didn't know then, that he was going to play a very important role in her life. She thanked the Lord that Eric came into her life. Sure they had their ups and downs, but up until now they survived. Together. She promised herself to live in the now and not in the past. She promised herself that she was going to focus on her future with Eric. What happened 12 years ago will never let her go, but she was going to try to live in the present.

She tried to find out about 12 years ago, but Eric ended up hurt badly and in the hospital. So she decided to stop digging into the past. Her future with Eric was the most important thing in her life now. At the moment, she was going through Eric's closet and just couldn't find what she needed. After searching for 10 minutes, she finally grabbed a blue black, worn out button down shirt. It felt soft in her hands. She then wore it and searched for an old pair of boy shorts. She had trashed his closet a bit. And after finding a pair of shorts and wearing them, she decided to neatly fold the other clothes and put them back. While doing so, her fingers brushed onto something hard. She was curious what it was. Why would Eric stash something with his clothes? She then grabbed it and saw what it was.

It was a framed photo with the name Sara written on it. She was very beautiful and had long, blonde hair. She looked very nice. After looking at it for a couple of seconds, her mind began to work. Her breath hitched in her throat, when she realized who Sara was! Suddenly she felt dizzy and had trouble breathing properly.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**12 years ago. Snow's mom was in the Supermarket. She stayed in the car and turned on the radio. She was listening to a song, when she saw Joseph. He got out of his black car and looked furious! He was talking to a blonde girl. No, he wasn't talking, but was shouting at her! Snow got very scared and saw in the girl's eyes that she was terrified too. She wanted to walk away, but he grabbed her and dragged her to his car! She screamed for help, but he had put his hand around her mouth muffling her cries. Snow wanted to help, but was too afraid to get out of the car. So she sat in the car frozen at the spot. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't help her and just sat useless, sobbing uncontrollably. But then Snow felt something in her hands; it was her camera! Joseph and the blonde teenage girl were already at his car. But before he pushed her inside the car, without thinking twice Snow grabbed the camera and took a photo of Joseph, forcing the girl inside his car.**_

*_**End of FLASHBACK***_

"OH MY GOD!" Snow said with a trembling voice. She then began to sob uncontrollably. "Eric's Sara and the blonde girl that Joseph forced into his car was ONE and THE SAME." She whispered. She was totally freaked out from this **horrible, horrible** discovery and panicked. Snow then grabbed her car keys and stormed out Eric's apartment. She didn't look back once and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran out of the building.

* * *

**A/N again: Hey guys! OMG! What do you think? OMG! Where and who is Tom visiting, once every month for years? And OMG! What is Snow going to do with her latest discovery? :( *cries***

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a very good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


End file.
